Ice Princess
by rileytown
Summary: AU, Riley/Lucas. Riley Matthews is one of the best intermediate figure skaters in New York, and on the verge of qualifying for Nationals. Riley won't give the Texan hockey player Lucas Friar the time of day, knowing she doesn't need a distraction. But Lucas, well he's never seen a princess before, and isn't about to let her slip through his fingers that easily.
1. Princess of the Axel

**Ice Princess**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU, Riley/Lucas. Riley Matthews is one of the best intermediate figure skaters in New York, and on the verge of qualifying for Nationals. Riley won't give the Texan hockey player Lucas Friar the time of day, knowing she doesn't need a distraction. But Lucas, has never seen a princess before, and won't let her slip through his fingers.

 ** _A/N: I know, I know, there is a figuring skating movie with this same title, but you have to know that figure skating will be the only thing these two have in common. Riley is a Princess, we all know that, and that is why I chose this title, alrighty? Now, I welcome you all into the stunning and glamourous life of the elite figure skater, Riley Matthew; quirky high schooler by day, graceful figure skater by night._**

 ** _So I really wanted to incorporate a Joshaya relationship, so both Lucas and Josh play teammates on the Bobcats NYU team – the actual NYU mascot right there folks. Maya… well you'll just have to wait and see. :)_**

 **Chapter 1** : Princess of the Axel

Riley Matthews ignored the chill of the open ice rink and let her lungs inhale a deep breath of the cold air. The lights were dimmed and she stood alone in the middle of the white surface counting the beats of the song she had playing on her stereo that she'd memorized and tapping the spikes of her skate against the ice. The ice rink had been her second home for as long as she could remember, when her mother enrolled her in her first can skate lesson with all the other tykes. The feeling of gliding across the ice unable to stop herself was exhilarating and watching the older students perform flawlessly gave her a goal to work towards and suddenly, she was in love. Figure skating was her life; it was the perfect constant. Now, seventeen years old; she was the best she's ever been, always a soloist.

The second that her queue sounded, she pushed off with her right foot and dashed across the centre of the ice, catching speed with each stride. Cool air flushed against her skin as she turned on her left skate and pushed herself off the ice for her first jump; the Triple Salchow, tucking herself together and spinning three times, to land on her right foot and begin to concentrate on getting the stepping of her next jump correct. The Axel was by far her trickiest jump; in fact many figure skaters won't even attempt it for that reason. She's only ever landed it a few times and never in front of an audience.

She just had to get her footing perfect. Riley began to pump her arms in preparation for the jump, again pushing off on her left foot, and crossing her legs the moment her feet left the ice. To watch it would have looked so graceful, but Riley hardly ever felt graceful. Still; she had to smile at the feeling of flying through the air.

Against her better judgement and preparation, her landing was off canter completely, as her right foot gave out let the rest of her body fall over top of it. She tumbled and slid across the ice, letting out a frustrated sigh. It wasn't the first time she had missed the jump and it definitely wouldn't be the last, but it always seemed like she was taking two steps backwards every time she failed.

Rotating her right ankle slowly, she realized that maybe she was pushing herself a little too hard. The only way she was ever going to stand out to any judges was if she landed that Axel.

One day she was going to skate for the entire world and show everyone what she was capable of; but for now, she would settle for her imaginary audience that cheered every time she entered the arena.

Her soundtrack came to a pause, and Riley looked up to see her coach standing in the home bench, leaning against the side boards. Riley wiped the ice off her body and made her way across the ice.

"Great work today, Riley," Katy Hart said, opening the gate for her. Riley smiled; Katy had been her coach for the past ten years, and has taught her nearly everything she knows about skating. It was also pretty sweet that Riley got along so well with her daughter as well, because they were the best of friends.

"Thanks Katy, I'm still struggling with that Axel though," Riley said, taking a seat in the player's bench.

"I saw, and I'm starting to think that maybe we should cut it from the routine and add another Lutz or maybe a loop," Katy told her honestly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why? I've landed the Axel before! That's more than what most can say, and it's the only way I'll ever come close to the Nationals title. I just need to perfect it, and get a little bit stronger," Riley argued. She's worked far too hard to give up now.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself," Katy replied. "How's the ankle?" Katy's glare dropped to the ankle Riley knew was beginning to swell slightly. Riley hesitated, one hundred percent sure that her coach could see right through her. You couldn't teach someone for so long without learning their greatest strengths and weaknesses.

"It's fine, and it'll be as good as new tomorrow," Riley promised.

"It better, otherwise I'm cutting the Axel, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Riley saluted with a goofy grin spreading across her face, Katy's creased and stern face wiped away almost instantly. Nobody on earth could stay angry with Riley Matthews.

She took a deep breath and shook her head with a chuckle.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said to herself, knowing full well that she was in the presence of one of the best young skaters she's seen in a very long time. Katy looked down at her watch and pursed her lips. "The Bobcats are going to be out any moment, you know how they are," Katy told her.

"I know, every –

"second counts," the finished in unison, and Riley had to laugh. Those boys were arrogant and far too idiotic for their own good, but they were passionate, just like her; she'd give them that much.

"I'll clean up," Riley told her coach, untying her laces and wiping the ice off the blades.

"See ya tomorrow hun," Katy walked off towards her office, leaving Riley alone in the arena once again to her thoughts. She replaced her skates with black sneakers and slipped leggings over top of her tiny skirt. One of her favourite parts of skating and preforming in front of an audience was the stunning costumes she had access too. Through out of career as a skater, her costumes ranged from emotional swans, to caveman like attire. She was able to pretend to be someone else for a short amount of time and it was always entertaining.

"Good evening, Miss Katy," Riley heard the sound of a distant male voice call from down the hall behind her. She knew exactly who it was.

"Mr. Hunter," Katy acknowledged. Riley had to keep from laughing; every night it was the exact same interaction, nothing more, nothing less.

Riley turned her head to smile warmly at the hall man, with the beginnings of a scruffy beard browning his chin.

"Hey, Uncle Shawn." She put her skates into her blue Nike sports bag, and zipped up a thin purple sweater over top of her pink dress.

"Hey, kiddo, how's the ice?"

"It definitely needs the Zamboni today Shawn. So make sure you break the news carefully. You know how the boys get."

"Well every second counts," he told her trying to act disappointed, but smiling against his will. Riley tried to hide her smirk; the boy's from Shawn's team repeated that statement more times that she could count, and it was far more than worn out. "Don't worry, I'll use small words," he assured.

"Well, I wish I could talk, but I need to pick up Auggie." Truth be told, picking up Auggie was also working as an excuse to avoid seeing the hockey team. Every moment she wasted on seeing her Uncle Josh and his ego-centric pose, she was never going to get back, and she definitely did not have time for that.

"Don't keep the little guy waiting."

"Bye Shawn," she said, hoisting her bag up on her shoulder, and walking away.

Passing by the boy's locker room, she could practically feel the high levels of testosterone in the air like it was humidity. She rolled her eyes at the sound of their chatter one of the players bragging loudly about how wasted he got last night; she would never understand boys.

Just as she passed the door, she collided with a large body with enough weight to knock her balance off canter. One thing to know about Riley Matthews was that her grace and elegance did not translate onto the actual ground; no, she was actually the most ungraceful person in the entire world when she was not on ice. You would never know she was an intermediate figure skater with 15 years under her belt.

Riley was already dazed when she looked up to see concerned green eyes looking down at her. She almost missed the fact that there was an arm around her back and she was not sitting on the floor. The most handsome boy she's ever seen was holding on to her as if his life depended on it. His light brown hair was spiked and his dimples became more prominent as a smile spread across his face. The boy towered over her in his skates, but she saw the Bobcat's jersey, and she could suddenly see clearly again.

"Sorry," she said quickly, standing back up on her own, and picking her bag up off the floor.

"It's okay," he said softly, still in a daze himself.

The rest of the team was going to be out any moment, and she did not need to be here when that happened, she turned on her heel and before the boy knew it, she was halfway down the hallway, pony tail swinging in her stride.

He never got to know her name.

 ** _A/N: What do you think? Should I continue this story?_**


	2. Princess of the Tykes

**Chapter 2:** Princess of the Tykes

 ** _A/N: Oh. My. God. You guys are incredible, thanks for the amazing support. I seriously did not think this story was going to do THAT well, but I must have done something right because here I am with over twenty reviews in the first sixteen hours. So I didn't have anything already written out, but you've really encouraged me to write more and I had a burst of inspiration. So I think that we can work out a system; you review and tell me what you think and the faster I'll update, sound good?_**

On Saturday afternoons, Riley always volunteered with the local Can Skate classes. There were four other intermediate skaters who helped out and taught all the children under ten the basics of how to skate. Eventually, many of those children would branch off into hockey, ringette or figure skating once they became comfortable on the ice. The kids always reminded her of herself at their age; especially Luna. Luna was almost four years old and had been going to can skate for three months already. What made her stand out was the laugh she always let out every time she fell on the ice. The small blonde couldn't stop for the life of her and had skated into the boards on more than one occasion. Her persistence was amazing and Riley knew the difference between loving to skate and being good at it.

Riley stood in the centre of the ice, spinning slowly while counting all of her students. Six of them were practicing skate backwards on the center circle all around her; which meant that they were moving very slowly.

Behind her, she felt a tug on her purple sweater.

Riley smiled warmly at Luna, still with a big smile on her face. Her blonde curls were pulled up in pony tail.

"Miss Riley," Luna said sweetly. "Can you please show us the Lutz again? We love to watch you skate."

"Yeah!" one of the five year olds, Christian added. He was well on his way to playing hockey next season, but that didn't hold back his crush on Riley.

Before she knew it, five other skaters were looking up at her with their puppy eyes begging her to perform. She hated to let them down.

She looked up to see Katy Hart, her coach and the head coordinator of the figure skating program, who could only smile at the interaction and nod her head in encouragement.

Soon, twenty small skaters were sitting on the ice, cross legged and cheering her name as she stood center ice once again. Katy pressed the play button on the sound system and music began to play throughout the entire arena. The music was really just something for Riley to start off with and give the kids something to listen to.

Riley closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and the music. As the instrumental part finally picked up speed, she dashed across the ice, gaining momentum quickly, and spinning on her left foot to skate backwards. Preparing for a Triple Lutz, she jumped off the ice with her left foot and flawlessly spun three times to land on her right foot, followed by a Triple Toe landing back on her left foot. She tried not to smile and laugh when she heard the students cheering her on. She wasn't about to attempt the Axel again, not in front of the kids, but her Lutz was perfected years ago and she didn't mind showing off every once and a while.

So she kept going, knowing the kids would like to see a spin, she twisted her body, and dove into it, spinning faster and faster, leaning her head further back and raising her foot into the air. Then she grabbed the blade in her hand, still looking upside down, and rolling herself out so that her foot was above her head and she slowed the spin.

The kids were laughing and cheering and Riley decided to do a quick silly dance routine, making elaborate moves and random faces.

That's when her eyes caught the bright green eyes of a hockey player she recognized almost perfectly. The one who ran into her. The one with the strong arms that kept her from face planting the floor. The one with the eyes she got lost in. She hadn't thought about him, but somehow her photographic memory was able to remember over detail of him. The boy was standing alone with his hockey bag hoisted up on his shoulder, watching her with an amused expression.

Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious, and she almost tripped over her own two feet.

She quickly rotated her feet to keep from crashing, and skated back over to her students who were watching her amazed eyes. Especially Luna, who looked at Riley like she was some sort of mythical creature or Goddess.

"You're like a Princess," Luna grinned as Riley stopped right in front of her.

Correction. Luna looked at her like she was a Princess.

Riley just chuckled and offered her hands to Luna to help her up.

"Come on, let's go get these skates off, and then we can go well your mom all about today." She looked back up to the stop where the boy had been standing, expecting him to be looking back, but he was gone. His spot was empty.

X

Not twenty minutes later, Riley came out of the coach's dressing room, sport's bag in hand, and headphones in playing her favourite music. She was always looking for new music to listen to, and to make routines to. The trick to a perfectly executed routine was the perfect soundtrack. Something elegant, but also something with rhythm. Those songs were hard to come by.

When Riley opened the doors to the meeting and waiting room where all the observers who like to keep warm stayed, she saw familiar blonde hair walking into the arena.

"Maya?" Riley asked surprised to see her. Maya grinned when she caught the eyes of Riley. "What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at your place."

"It's a funny story actually. Last night, Josh drunk called me, rambling about how he missed hanging out with me, and that he was sorry that he couldn't see me more often. It was hilarious." A sappy smile presented itself on Maya's face. "I told you I was coming. Check your phone," Maya said.

Riley pulled out her smartphone, and opened her unread texts.

Sure enough, there it was, in plain black text.

 _Change of plans. I'll meet you at the arena. :) - Maya_

"So what does meeting me here have to do with Josh?" Riley asked.

"He asked us to come to the game."

Riley raised an eye brow. "He asked me to come to the game?"

"Okay, just me, but you're part of the deal," Maya replied lamely.

"What about the Gala? We were going to go shopping for dresses." The Gala was an annual fundraiser held by arena, raising money for the season's operation. All members of the arena were invited and Riley had been making appearances for the past five years.

"There will be plenty of time for shopping," she assured.

Riley rolled eyes as Maya intertwined their arms, and led them into the stands, taking the seats behind the Bobcat's bench. "I'm already at the arena like three hours a day, isn't there anything else we can do," Riley whined.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just for an hour though, and I really like Josh, so I'd really appreciate if you went along with it."

Riley sighed, and leaned back in the bench with ease, crossing her legs. The seats were incredibly uncomfortable and she made a point of avoiding them on a regular basis. The only times she ever really sat on the benches were when her parent's dragged her along for Josh's playoff games. How could anyone blame her? She was always the one on the ice, never the other way around.

Soon, the players came out and the warm up began. Josh played centre position, and apparently he was also Captain of the team with a large 'C' printed on the right side of his chest.

All the other players were already passing pucks around and shooting at the goalie when the last player came out and set his water down on the bench.

The player looked around the arena and his eyes stopped on Riley's. It was those same green eyes that seemed to be following her everywhere. He smiled warmly at Riley, before turning and skating towards the net. Riley didn't even realize she was smiling back when she watched him skate away. Why was it that he made her feel like she just had to get to know him? With his kind eyes, and his gorgeous white smile, and his-

Maya exchanged a look between Riley and the guy skating away. "Do you know him?" Maya asked, interrupting Riley's thoughts.

"Hmm?" Riley asked. "Oh, no."

"Really?" she replied sceptically. "Because it seems like he knows you." The two girls watched the boy skate around the ice.

"He doesn't know me. We've never met," Riley tried to elaborate.

A quizzing look dishevelled Maya's face, she knew that Riley wasn't about to talk, not now. Perhaps later.

The buzzer sounded, and the players from each team went to their significant benches.

"Be cool," Maya whispered in Riley's ear. Riley just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"Maya?" Josh asked surprised, both girls looking up each with a different expression. Half of the team looked up at them, and Riley kept from wincing. She hated attention anywhere else other than on the ice. "Riley? What are you guys doing here?"

"Just being supportive of the team," Riley replied lamely. Josh raised an eye brow, not quite believing it.

"You told me to come, Josh. Last night, you called me and asked me to come…" Maya dragged out.

"What?" he asked. Clearly, Josh was confused.

"Josh," Riley said, claiming his attention, and drifting away from the awkward situation obviously unfolding. "You always come to my events, so I just thought I would see how the other half lives," she shrugged. Maya slumped beside her.

He scoffed. "The other half-"

"Girls, would you stop distracting my team, we've got a game to win," a booming voice came from across the bench, clip board in hand.

"Sorry Uncle Shawn," Riley apologized slouching slightly. Shawn softened, and waved them off, turning to his team; his pride and joy.

"Okay men, last time we faced off against the Timberwolves, we kicked their asses, but I don't want us going in all over confident because a lot can change in a month. Friar, watch out for number 15, he has a sneaky high stick, and I want the least amount of box time today as possible. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," a boy replied, gaining Riley's attention. Mystery boy.

"Babineaux, you're starting net." Shawn looked up at his team, all listening intently, and he smiled back. "Matthews?" Josh nodded and began his spiel, since he was the Captain of the team.

"Okay guys, Shawn's right, we can't be over confident, that'll only get us in trouble. We need to remember to have good sportsmanship, and that not everything is about winning. We came here to have fun."

"Enough of that crap," one of the boys hooted. The team laughed. This was what Riley hated about hockey; they were all animals; Neanderthals. There was no elegance to hockey, the literally chased after a hard rubber puck and used their bodies to cause physical harm to the other team. It made no sense.

"Okay, okay. We came here to WIN! Let's go kick their asses!" They cheered. "One, two, three!"

"Bobcats!" the team cheered.

When the starting lineup faced off in centre ice, Riley turned to Maya who wore a stone cold expression.

"I'll never understand your Uncle."

"Me either. But you said he drunk dialed you. Maybe he really doesn't remember."

"Look at me, I'm such an embarrassment," Maya said quietly, watching Josh stick handle the puck and pass to his teammate. "I'm still going after him even after all this time."

"Maya, that's okay," Riley reassured. "It's his loss."

"You don't mean any of that, you always thought boys were a waste of time. I see you turn them down all the time." Maya shook her head. "I just love the feeling when all of his attention is on me but the moment he turns away it hurts like hell. I feel like I'm always chasing him."

"Then maybe it's time to change tactics," Riley suggested. "Let him do the chasing for a change. That'll show him what he's been missing. After the game we are going shopping for that Gala, just like we planned, we are going to buy you something wicked sexy to make Josh squirm, and then we can go to my place and surf Netflix to find something we haven't seen before."

"That'll be a challenge," Maya scoffed.

"It better be," Riley smirked.

"Thanks Riles, you're amazing."

She shrugged and turned to focus on the game in front of her.

 ** _A/N: What did you think? And more importantly, who do you ship on Girl Meets World?_**


	3. Princess of the Gala

**Chapter 3:** Princess of the Gala

* * *

The next few weeks were relatively uneventful, so to speak. Riley had spent each day after school at the arena practicing her axels. Riley had to admit that she was definitely improving, each day they were a little bit better, she was a little bit stronger, she spun a little bit faster. Katy had broke and was even impressed by her young prodigy. Riley would compete, and Riley would not only include the axel in her routine, but also she would nail the axel so hard that she would knock the fans out of their stands. Maya's words; not hers.

Riley grinned at herself in her vanity mirror, finishing off the tails of her cat eye liner. She breathed in slowly, flattening the gathered material from her dress around her waist. Maya and Riley had gone to three of Riley's favourite formal dress stores, spent four hours trying on a ridiculous amount of dresses and pouted in line at the frozen yogurt stand before finally settling on a silver floor length dress, with a cut running up her leg ending mid thigh. Although she was used to even more risky attire from her competitions, Maya still had to convince Riley that the silver dress was the perfect dress for the Gala. When she was on the ice, Riley was a different person; she was Riley Matthews the figure skater, but on the solid ground, she was just Riley Matthews regular girl. A young insecure girl who hid behind her love of skating and her best friend.

The door to her bed room creaked open and Riley turned her attention to her mother.

"Are you decent?" Topanga asked.

"You're already in here, so it doesn't really matter," Riley joked. Her family never knocked; they were pigs.

Riley sat down at her bed, and strapped up her silver stilettos.

"Oh, Riley, you looked stunning," Topanga gushed. "I'm not sure your father will let you out of the house." Riley rolled her eyes at her over protective father. He didn't always approve of the outfits that Riley would end up wearing for her competitions. A lot of things actually, figuring skating was a hobby according to Cory and he believed sometimes that Riley spent too much time focusing on figure skating when she should be focusing on school. They had argued over that numerous times.

"He better," Riley replied, although knowing her mother was probably joking, she would have believed it. "They are expecting me to make a speech tonight, remember?"

"Katy actually just texted me and said they moved up the time of your speech. One of the other guest canceled and won't be showing up." Topanga looked down at her cell phone.

"Oh, okay," Riley nodded, crossing the room to her desk and slipping her queue cards into her clutch, she turned back to her mirror and admired her dress.

"It's not to simple, is it?" Riley asked. Apart from the slit, there were no gems, designs or decorations at all. However, the dress hugged Riley's body perfectly, making up for any lost opportunities.

"Oh honey, simple elegance is to die for," Topanga replied, taking a seat on Riley's bed to admire her daughter. Riley smiled softly at her mother.

"Is dad about ready to go? I don't want to be too late."

"He's still in the bathroom," Topanga rolled her eyes. "I swear that man takes more time in the bathroom than you and I combined."

"I'll go let him know that we're leaving without him," Riley replied.

Riley walked down the hallway and down the stairs carefully. She wasn't used to the feeling of wearing heels, although she could navigate skates better than the average person, heels were a different story entirely.

She was about to knock on the door of the bathroom when she noticed her Uncle sitting on the sofa in the living room. He had a cell phone in his hands, and was in head to toe suit and tie. Josh finally looked put together.

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley smiled, as she approached him. Josh glared at her, he hated when she called him Uncle. But then his eyes fell, and suddenly his expression softened. Riley had to laugh, it was just some sort of gift she had. No one in the history of the world could stay angry with Riley, no matter how hard they tried.

"You look like a princess, Riley," Josh told her.

"That's the look I was going for," Riley joked, only half meaning it. Only the people closest to her knew that for the first twelve years of her life, she dressed up as a princess each halloween. Princesses were her signature.

Josh scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh no!" Riley heard her father shout from behind her, and she internally cringed.

"Dad," she whined, turning on her heel.

"No, you're not going. You are not going to this Gala dressed like that. It's too… womanly," Cory tried. Josh laughed beside her and she fought from elbowing him in the stomach.

"You can't just keep me in the house locked away from the world like Rapunzel, Dad? This is an important night for me."

"I don't care," Cory huffed. Riley rolled her eyes.

"I'm riding with Josh!" Riley proclaimed, ignoring her father, and grabbing Josh's arm.

"But-

"Why don't you just work out your issues with Mom? Okay?" she said to her dad. She had to laugh at herself. She really had picked up a few sarcastic remarks from Maya over the years. It was about time too.

* * *

Josh and Riley walked to his car in silence. It was already dark out and the streets were singing of spontaneity and adventure. Riley loved New York at night, more so than she ever did before. When she was younger, the night used to scare her, but Maya had taught her to love the night and all that it offered.

Riley went to open up the passenger door, when Josh grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"Uhm, do you mind sitting in the back of the car tonight, Riley?"

"Why?" Riley ducked her head looking into the car. There was a girl occupying the seat which she was about to claim as her own. "Who's that?" she asked pointedly.

"My date," Josh said simply.

"You have a date," Riley deadpanned.

"Yeah," he shrugged. Riley took another look at the girl. "And she's blonde," Riley shook her head. "You really aren't subtle at all. Are you Josh?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked innocently. Riley rolled her eyes again.

"Never mind," Riley said. "Let's just go before my dad gets out here."

Josh didn't argue, and Riley tried to be pleasant as she sat squished in the back of Josh's small car. She cursed her long legs in times like these. Riley hated when Josh was like this; the seemingly ignorant playboy. He literally only dated girls that were blonde and had the guts to shrug it off. Maybe Josh really didn't get it and it just worked out that way, but it seemed that Riley always saw a little bit of Maya in every girl he dated.

Her name was Jess and she played volleyball. She was actually very friendly and sociable, making it harder for Riley to dislike her. The drive to the Gala was actually pleasant and that made things worse. It made what was going to be sooner known as the fallout by Maya even worse, because Riley would end up defending her.

Josh pulled up to the event, and turned to the two girls in the car. "I can go park. It looks like it might rain, so you girls can go on in and I'll meet you in there."

Jess smiled at Josh and got out of the car, Josh, however, grabbed Riley's arm before she could exit.

"Be nice," he told her, smiling slightly.

"I'm always nice," Riley told him. Josh just nodded and let her leave.

Riley stood next to Jess and they both stared at the building, preparing the ascend the steps up the wear the Gala was waiting for them.

"You ready?" Jess asked.

"A little nervous actually. I have a speech tonight, and public speaking gives me the chills," Riley admitted.

"But don't you skate in front of hundreds of people during your competitions?" Jess said. Riley turned to Jess, who waited for an answer. She did have a point.

"Well, yes, but this is different. I put in these ear plugs when I skate so that I forget about the people watching me, that way I don't psych myself out when I get cheers or I make a mistake."

Jess nodded, "That seems like a good tactic. You'll do great. From what I've heard about you, you have the ability to mesmerize a lot of people." Riley gave Jess a look, and Jess just laughed. "Come on, let's do this. A few of the hockey players brought some of my teammates from Volleyball tonight and I want you to meet them."

Riley was about to ask why, when Jess pulled her hand along, and they were soon opening the doors to the Gala and allowing the music to fly effortlessly into their ears. Jess wore a short black dress, but still long enough to make it appropriate, she naturally blonde hair was in loose curls cascading down her back, and her makeup was definitely on point. Maya was going to hate her.

Jess immediately spotted her friends once they entered the venue. All of the girls were sitting together, gossiping at their own table while their dates were elsewhere, and none of them seemed bothered by it either.

"Hey, ladies," Jess said, pulling Riley towards her. "This is Riley, Josh's niece."

All the girls waved and said hello, and began to gush about how hot Josh was. Riley nodded along, not really paying attention, when her eyes caught those of the one guy who could literally make her forget where she was.

He looked amazing in his suit and tie. He was talked with Shawn and a few other coaches.

Someone's hand touched her shoulder while she was watching the boy and brought her back into reality. She looked over her shoulder and saw Katy Hart smiling at her.

"I think everyone is ready to start the night. They want you to get ready for your speech, and go back stage. Come on," Katy told her.

Riley's heart jumped, and her head nodded against her will. She looked back at everyone in the room, at the many unfamiliar faces. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So Katy is going out first to give a little introduction, she'll call you out and give you a little hug or something and then all you have to do is read what is on those cards got it? This is an important night, Riley Matthews. This is our biggest fundraiser of the year, don't mess up," Mr. Bronke, the superintendent of the arena's in New York State told her. Riley watched him carefully, his serious tone was only making her more nervous.

She nodded, and turned back to Katy, who was just walking out.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for coming to our fourteenth annual Gala," Katy said into the microphone. Katy spoke flawlessly, although, Riley did tune out most of what she was saying. She was more focused on the crowd, who seemed like they were all extremely hungry. Riley worried that maybe they would be a tough crowd for that reason. She would be fine, she just had to breath-

"…Riley Matthews!" Katy's voice boomed. The crowd clapped and welcomed her to the stage.

Riley's heart sped up, and she stood up a little straighter, taking in another deep breath. She walked across the stage and gave Katy a warm hug.

"Good luck," Katy whispered into her ear.

"It's so great to see such a great turn out for this evening," Riley said into the microphone, setting her queue cards on the podium. "I have always had such fond memories of this evening for as long as I can remember. For those of you who don't know me, I am Riley Matthews and I have been skating with the Greenwich Village Skating Club for 15 years, Katy Hart has been my coach for 10 of those years…

Riley sputtered out the words from her cards just like she had practiced, once again forgetting about the hundreds of eyes in front of her.

"Never, ever give up on a dream," Riley said. "And in the words of a very intelligent man, 'Dream, try, do good," she finished, looking around the room. Jess was right, the crown did seem mesmerized. "Thank you," she said finally.

She took a step back from the podium and listened to the quiet of the room erupt into applause and cheers. Pictures were being taken of her, and she hardly minded, so she smiled.

* * *

The evening was in full swing after Riley finished with an interview for the local paper and news channel. She had numerous fans from the city who would be cheering her on when the time came for her to compete in Sectionals and Regional while she worked towards qualifying for Nationals this season. She was definitely on the radar for many people and was expected to do well, so it didn't surprise her that so many people were approaching her. Still, she would never get used to the feeling of microphones being shoved in her face as a dozen people shouted questions at her.

Her stomach growled as she finally made her way to her seat with a full plate of food. Maya was there talking with her mother and Riley's parents.

"Great speech, Riley," Maya said. "Glad you could finally join us." Maya gulped down the last of her steak and potatoes sliding her green beans across her plate.

"If I could have been here earlier I would have," she said.

"Riley are you famous?" her little brother Auggie asked, with large wondrous eyes.

"No, I'm not-" she said.

"But she could be," Maya interrupted, taking a sip of punch. Riley shoved her best friends side, nearly knocking the punch out of her hand. Maya in turn gave her a short glare. "Watch it," she said. Riley shook her head and turned back to Auggie.

"I'm not famous, Auggie."

"Then why were all those people filming you, and why do those girls at that table look star struck?" Everyone turned the the next table over and saw the Level 3 skaters watching them. The girls immediately started giggling and squealing, hiding their faces. They were about 11 years old and very much in love with figure skating.

"They are all in love with you," Riley told him.

"What?!" Auggie's eyes went wide as he slouched down in his seat.

Everyone laughed, but Katy nudged him from the seat beside him. "You aren't wrong Auggie, to those girls, Riley is famous," Katy told him.

"I am not," Riley took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"You are, Riley you are a role model to many of the young skaters here. They all look up at you, so just be careful what you do and say. From now on, okay?" Katy looked serious, and Riley couldn't argue with the logic.

"O-Okay," she said.

"Good," Katy acknowledged. "Now I have some networking to do. You girls stay out of trouble, I'll see you both at home."

"Have fun Mom!" Maya mocked her mother.

Katy gave her a look of warning, but smiled anyways. "Have fun tonight."

* * *

Riley and Maya finally had times to themselves and Riley warned Maya about the girl Josh came here with, but strangely enough, Maya didn't seem too bothered by her.

"I saw Josh when he was parking his car," Maya admitted.

"You did?"

"I did," Maya smiled. "And you're right, I should have changed tactics a long time ago, because I practically ignored him and he was seething. And when I took off my coat and he saw, you should have seen his face it was priceless. I think I might still have a chance," Maya said.

"Hmm," Riley nodded. "I'm glad you're feeling better. But please, just try to see the bigger picture. You do not need a boy to be happy. He is simply a perk."

"Yeah, whatever. I think you need to spend a little less time with your dad."

"Shut up," Riley shoved her, playfully.

"Hey look!" Maya pointed across the room. Riley looked around to see what she was looking at, finally her eyes landed on a small booth. "They've got a photo booth this year!"

"I love photo booths," Riley gushed. "Do y-you wanna?" Riley accidentally stuttered from the excitement.

"Uh, YES!" Maya admitted, laughing. "I would love to, but first, I'm going to get some more punch, I think the hockey team spiked it, but either way, that's some good punch," she said.

"They spiked it?" Riley said wide eyed. Maya nodded vigorously, laughing. Riley pouted, looking back at the punch bowl. "I had some of that punch," she said quietly.

Maya laughed even louder, and patted her on the back. "Well would you look at that, Riley Matthews had her first alcoholic beverage without even realizing it."

"If your mom finds out, she's going to be so mad. I'm on a stick training diet, Maya, I can't drink."

"Don't sweat it, sweets," Maya encouraged. "It was just one cup right? What harm is that going to do?"

Riley nodded slowly, although distracted. "Yeah, I mean, it was just one, and now I know. It was an accident. Yeah," Riley ranted.

"That's right," Maya replied, also distracted. Alcohol did that to a person. "I'll meet you in the booth!" She watched Maya travel across the room with a skip in her step. She had to admit, tipsy Maya was a funny Maya.

Riley made her way to the booth, while Maya tracked down the punch. Riley had to laugh, even though she only had one small glass of punch, she couldn't help but feel like she had just broken some sort of coveted rule. And it felt amazing. Like the doors had been opened to a whole different side of her. This evening would go down in Riley Matthews history as a very legendary night. She would tell her children of this night.

Riley giggled to herself and shook her head as she pushed the curtain open of the small red booth and slid into it. But when she slide onto the bench, her hip collided with another, and when she looked up it wasn't Maya.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Riley began, immediately cutting herself off.

Mystery boy.

Friar as some say. Someone else had slid into the booth at the exact same time as her and it was her mystery boy.

Riley opened her mouth to say something else, but no words came out. Instead she got lost in his emerald green eyes, and forgot about the close proximity between the two of them.

"Riley," he said quietly, as if he had just found what he had been searching for his entire life. It was enough to shake her out of her daze.

 **A/N: Cliff hanger! What do you think Riley is going to say? Did you catch what I meant about Jess? What did you think? Please don't be angry, I'll try to update when I can, and I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors I did not proof read this.**


	4. Princess of the After Party

_A/N: I had a few questions from reviews that I wanted to answer, so you can check those out at the end of this chapter, I know a lot of you are super excited about this fic, and I am super pumped about that, I just ask that you stay patient with me, because sometimes life catches up to us and things get out of control._ _Thanks for coming back and I want you all to know how happy it makes me to see so many people enjoying this story._

 **Chapter 4:** Princess of the After Party

"What?" she asked taken aback and furrowing her brows looking at him carefully. She slid further on the small bench putting some distance between the two of them again. He looked down at her hand which had originally been at his side, and then back up at his beautiful eyes. "How do you know my name?"

The boy's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Oh! No no, I'm not some sort of creepy stalker, I swear. you're related to Josh right? Josh Matthews?" he begged quickly. Riley would have laughed, under different circumstances, maybe.

"Isn't that something a stalker would say?" she accused only half joking, looking down at her hands. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Maybe she was just making up excuses.

This time, the boy looked amused, but his smile wiped away quickly. "I promise…" he begged, shaking his head. He pointed behind them. "You literally just did a speech and introduced yourself to everyone in this building. Not to mention you are the best figure skater in the state, that's not news to anyone. And you haven't ran away screaming, so I don't think I have anything to worry about."

Riley gawked at him, and swallowed. "You pay attention," she said quietly.

"It's not hard to pay attention when you see something beautiful," he admitted, before blushing himself. "Your skating puts everyone else's to shame."

Riley tore her gaze away from him and blushing herself too. Who was this guy?

"I'm Lucas," the boy extended his hand for her to shake. Riley reluctantly took his hand, smiling unknowingly. It was as if he could read her mind.

"I'm Riley. Oh wait, you already know that," she joked, twisting her head to the side. She looked back down at their hands which were still holding the other, and she pulled her hand pack.

Lucas laughed. "I really didn't mean to come off as creepy. I've seen you skate, you're kind of famous around here."

"That's kind of you to say," she replied. "I thought that hockey players had some sort of spoken rule against talking to figure skaters. You know a rivalry."

Lucas shrugged. "Maybe there is, I don't know, nor do I care. It's kind of stupid, if there is, really. They are two totally different sports; the only thing they have in common is the ice and the skates."

Riley nodded impressed. "So you think figure skating is a sport," Riley asked.

"You don't?"

"Of course _I do_. I am a figure skater. But you play hockey. You're supposed to be arrogant and kind of stupid."

Lucas had to laugh. "My mom had me starting in figuring skating when I was little," he admitted. Not many guys Riley knew would have admitted that, even though for many of the skaters she didn't have to be told, everyone started out as a figure skater. It was the easiest way to learn.

"Smart woman," Riley replied.

Lucas nodded, and smiled. "Also according to the Olympics, it is an official sport, so I'll believe it."

Riley smiled at Lucas, still not quite able to believe who was sitting beside her.

"Listen, I'm having a part-

Riley heard the sound of the curtain swoosh open behind her and internally groaned.

"Riley," Maya giggled from behind her, before realizing her mistake in character. "Riley," Maya repeated again. Suddenly Maya became aware of of the third person in the booth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Wait, aren't you that guy who we saw at the game. I thought you said you didn't know him, Riley. You lied?"

This time, Riley did groan. "Sorry," she briefly said to Lucas, turning back to Maya. "I just met him Maya. Stop talking, you never talk this much. How many glasses of punch did you drink."

"I dunno…" she trailed off.

Riley laughed and shook her head. "I'm going to get you some water." She stood up and grabbed Maya's hand, pulling her out of the booth. Lucas followed.

"Wait!" Lucas called. Riley slowly turned on her feet, curiosity getting the better her. "I'm having a party after this shindig is over, you shook stop by and hang out."

"I'm not sure about that, Lucas," Riley replied. Lucas nodded, and awkwardness settled over the group of them.

"Oh come on, Riley. Live a little. You're always so boring," Maya spoke up.

"Maya," she hissed. What was wrong with her.

"Here, put in your number, and I'll text you the address. That way, if you decide to come, then you'll already know where to go, and no hard feelings if you can't."

"Uhm…"

"Oh come on…" Maya said under her breath, grabbing Lucas's phone and began typing on the small screen. "There's her number, her name and her email address."

Lucas chuckled and watched Riley's horrified face.

"I'll see you later, Riley." Lucas left first this time.

"Bye Lucas," she said whisked away into a trance.

"He's hot," Maya said, startling Riley.

"What?"

"He's got you in your own little world, again. This is amazing!"

"How could you possibly think that this is amazing?"

"I was worried you would be forever alone. You've never shown interest in a guy before, this is huge. We are going to that party."

"I don't think so Maya, I have practice at 6 AM tomorrow, it wouldn't be a responsible thing to do," Riley argued.

"Honey, you have been reasonable your entire life, I think you deserve one night of irresponsibility. You won't be young forever, nights like these are going to run out, and one day, you'll be wondering why you let yourself grow up so quickly." Shock wavered and Riley stared at Maya just to make sure it was actually her mouth moving when she was talking. "What?"

"That was very profound, Maya. I think you've had a breakthrough." Still gaping at her best friends, the two girls looked back at the Gala, the crowd slowly beginning to diminish, and her parents were already gone. They had went home with Auggie for the night since it was getting late, and past his bed time. Maybe it was time to lack a little responsibility and try something entirely new.

"Alcohol," Maya shrugged. "Who knew?"

Maya began cracking up, unable to hold in her laugh. "What?" Riley asked, confusion apparent on her face. When Maya calmed herself, she sucked in a large breath.

"He said Shindig, who says Shindig? What a huckleberry," Maya said.

Riley had to smile, it was a little weird, but that was okay, she liked different. Shindig was a good different. "Don't you know it's what all the kids are raving about these days?"

x.X.x

Riley didn't think she had anything to worry about after Maya dragged her back to her apartment, but when Maya b-lined directly for her closet and began sifting through outfits, Riley began to become sceptical. Then Maya changed out of her stunning red floor length gown into her favourite beige blazer and black skinny jeans, and Riley knew that the night wasn't finished yet.

Next thing she knew, Riley was staring at Lucas's front door and heard the sound of the doorbell echo through the house.

"I am going to kill you for this one," Riley turned to her best friend who wore an innocent smile.

"This is going to be great Riley, remember what I said? Profound, right?" The alcohol had worn out of Maya's system which Riley was definitely grateful for. Riley still wasn't used to a tipsy Maya and didn't want to have to worry about taking care of her all night either. If she had to, obviously she would, but she didn't want to have to take care of her.

"The moment has passed," Riley deadpanned.

"Just remember that I am doing this all for you. Luc-

"Lucas," she tranced. The door was opened wide, and Maya suddenly felt satisfied as the two of them communicated.

"Riley," Lucas said quietly. He recomposed himself, standing up slightly straighter, clearing his throat as well. "I didn't think you would be showing up. I guess you're friend was able to convince you to come?"

"She just needed to loosen up a bit," Maya shrugged, passively moving around the boy and patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks for inviting us, Huckleberry."

"What did you call me?" Lucas asked confused, eyeing her. Maya shrugged again, from the other side of Lucas and was gone in the blink of an eye surfing into his house.

"I'm sorry about Maya," Maya apologized. "She beats to her own drum."

"That's alright, I'm just glad you showed up."

Riley smiled politely. "Can I come in?" she asked with slight awkwardness.

"What? Oh yes, of course, sorry. Who wants to stay outside all night when the life is obviously inside the house," Lucas replied quickly, mentally kicking himself for being such a moron.

"Thanks," she replied, looking around inside the house. It wasn't overly crowded, mainly just the hockey team and their dates. Despite Riley's dislike for the team, she admitted that the familiar faces was going to make the evening much easier. She spotted Josh across the room watching Maya tediously as she flirted with one of his teammates. Maya really had figured out how to get to Josh.

"So this is it, would you like a tour?" Lucas offered.

"Uhm, sure, unless you need to get back to your other guests."

"They'll be fine without me. I locked up all the valuables and breakables," Lucas explained, leading her further into the house.

"That's good, you would hate for someone to - break something," Riley stalled inwardly kicking herself, suddenly feeling very awkward and unsure what to do or say. Lucas smiled at her and laughed and her heart sank.

"My mom would definitely put me in the shed," Lucas replied, easing her stomach and her mind.

Riley laughed at first but then wondered if maybe she wasn't supposed to laugh. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means I would be in a lot of trouble," he explained. He led her through a large archway, and it had finally occurred to her how large Lucas's house really was, she forgot that she and Maya had taken a cab into the expensive neighbourhood of the city. The house was massive and even though Lucas had removed most of the expense valuables, pictures, personalized items, it was still beautifully decorated. "So this is the kitchen," Lucas began, crossing the room, towards the refrigerator. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you. I don't drink if I can help it," Riley put her hands up in defence. Lucas grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.

Lucas chuckled. "I understand, I meant soda or water or something."

"I'll take water, thanks."

"What did you mean if you can help it?" Lucas asked, running the water, waiting for it to become cold.

Riley chuckled. "I had some of the punch earlier, and didn't realize until afterwards that the team spiked it."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that, that was my good friend Zay, he's-

"Yoooo," a booming voice called from the other side of the kitchen and the two teens turned their attention to the voice. "Lucas, I heard my name! Please tell me he hasn't been telling you embarrassing stories about me," the boy said to Riley.

Riley giggled, looking briefly at Lucas who also looked amused. "Of course not, but I think I would enjoy hearing them."

"Oh sugar, could you be any cuter…" the boy said, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles. Riley scrunched up her nose, pulling her and away from his lips and looked back at Lucas confused. The smile that was once lingering on his lips was wiped of his face.

"Riley this is Zay Babineaux, he plays goal on the team," Lucas said after a moment of silence, gritting his teeth.

"Yup, it's true I protect the net, most would say that I am the most important player on the team." Riley nodded - Zay was the epitome of everything she hated about hockey.

"Well I may not play a team sport, but I am pretty sure that without the rest of teammates you would be screwed, could you imagine playing without your defence men? How are you possibly going to win a game without your wingmen?"

Zay scoffed, "What do you know? You've probably never stepped foot on ice before anyways."

Riley shrugged, not letting Zay's arrogance get the better of her. She was fully aware how selfish and idiotic hockey players were to begin with, this was only confirmation and reaffirmed her rule of avoiding them at all costs. "I know a thing or two," she told him.

"Oh yeah?" Zay doubted her, obviously getting bored with the conversation. "Doesn't matter. I'll bet you skate like a girl."

"Can I see this?" Riley asked pleasantly noticing the red solo cup in his hands, tilting her head sideways.

"Riley…" Lucas dragged, unsure of what was going to happen next. She didn't look back at him, not wanting to see his reaction, or to let him stop her.

"Just one second Luke," she smiled, and encouraged Zay to hand her his drink.

"Uhm okay," Zay said sceptically.

"Thanks," Riley grinned, a fierce smile wavering on her lips as she raised the glass. "You just said that to the wrong girl, buddy. You bet I skate like a girl, and I'm proud of it too!" Riley shouted in his face, dropping the reminisce of his drink over his head.

"What the hell! Lucas! This chick is crazy!" Zay shouted drenched in liquid that was already sticky. His short dark hair already flat on his forehead, he wiped his eyes to remove the alcohol from his face. A few other people made their way into the kitchen to see the already unfolded scene before them, including Josh, most of them laughing at Zay. Riley almost felt bad, she hated humiliating people, but Zay was asking for it, and she just lost her cool.

"It was nice to meet you, Zay. Maybe next time you'll remember to keep your foot in your mouth," Riley finished sweetly, smiled back at Lucas who looked like his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets.

Then she turned on her heels, and walked down the hall Lucas had first led her through, in search for Maya. Maya was sitting in the living room, a glass of wine in one hand and busy chatting with Josh's date Jess and another one of the girls who was on the volleyball team. Riley almost laughed, poor Josh. He probably never expected his date to get along so well with Maya.

Instead of interrupting, Riley opened the front door, exposing herself to the fresh air of the night and stepped out onto the porch. There was some wicker furniture, and a swinging bench with pillows, so Riley crossed the porch and took a seat, finding peace with the sound of the city night around her.

She really wanted to leave, but would never ever leave without Maya by her side.

"Shut up Zay, you're drunk. Just clean up the mess," Riley heard Lucas say as the door opened to the porch, and closed behind him. She was having a great time with him, until Zay showed up, and she really hoped that she hadn't ruined the little chance she figured she had by trashing his kitchen and wreaking havoc on the night.

Lucas stepped down onto the side walk and looked both ways. She heard him sigh as he turned back around, obviously disappointed. But that was when his eyes caught hers, and they light up like a child's eyes on Christmas morning.

"You're still here," Lucas said, climbing the stairs and taking a seat next to her on the bench. keeping a decent amount of space between them.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I left Maya here all alone," she replied, watching the street.

"That's true." A slightly uncomfortable silence overcame the two of them, and Riley sighed, she really didn't want to talk about what she did and how much Lucas was repulsed by it, but she figured it had to be done. "I am really sorry about what Zay was saying. his mouth has always gotten him into trouble, and he never learns."

"I ruined your party," Riley admitted, at the same time. Lucas's eyes widened in surprise, sitting up, and leaning forwards to her.

"What, no! Zay ruined the party. And I should have known he would. He does every time."

"I should have at least cleaned up the mess. You were trying so hard, and I made a mess."

"Don't worry about it, I've never seem anyone stand up for themselves like that in front of Zay, most of them can't take him seriously. I hope he'll be able to remember this one," Lucas told her.

Riley laughed. "It was pretty funny."

"You are fierce, Riley Matthews." She smiled satisfied, leaning against the back of the swing as Lucas rocked them slowly back and forth. No one had ever said that to her. Riley Matthews was many things; she was clumsy, sunshiney, elegant at times but only when she was on the ice, and sometimes she talked to much, but she had never been fierce. Topanga Matthews was fierce, something Riley could only hope to become. Somehow, when the words slipped off of Lucas's tongue, she believed him.

Riley shivered slightly from the cool temperature, not going unnoticed by Lucas.

"It's freezing out here, Riley," he noted. Of course Lucas would notice her discomfort. "Let's go back inside."

"You can go back inside, but I think I'll stay out here." She turned her gaze back to the road and watched a few cars pass by. Lucas didn't leave, he stayed and he continued to rock the bench in effect intervals. They just sat in silence, their breaths puffing like dragons smoke.

"Zay is an ass," Riley said after a while.

Lucas chuckled. "He really is, I'm not sure why i'm friends with him."

"Well that can't be true, you made it sound like you've known each other for a while."

"I've known Zay since I was seven, we went to public school together and then when it was time to pick a university we both chose NYU, that's when my parents decided to make the move across the country, so that they could be closer to me while I was at school. I think my mom has separation anxiety."

Riley bit her lip to keep from smiling, and just nodded. "So you aren't a New York native?" Riley asked.

Lucas stuck his nose up, and shook his head furiously, causing Riley to actually laugh. "No way, I am Texas born and raised. And proud of it."

"What's wrong with being a New Yorker?" Riley nudged him with her shoulder.

"Nothing," he amended quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Exactly," she nodded, grasping the sleeves of her jacket and pulling them over her hands, tucking them into her body, stoping the cool crisp air from touching her skin.

Those brilliant green eyes were still watching her when she looked up at him, sending a completely different shiver down her spine.

"Alright, that's enough," he said, standing up and beginning to unzip is black hoodie.

"What?" she sat up immediately. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged it off and handed it to her.

"Put it on."

"Seriously?" She arched an eye brow. "You're pulling the whole jacket move?"

"Actually, I'm pulling the whole 'you're not catching hypothermia on my watch' move," he insisted, waving his hoodie in front of her face. "Go on. Or am I going to have to start calling you Riley Blue?"

"But then…" Riley shifted uncomfortably. "But then you'll be cold." She didn't want to feel bad about that.

"I've got thick skin."

He didn't seem like he was going to back down so she reluctantly took the hoodie off him and slipped her own arms through it, drowning in the size of it. The warmth embraced her immediately and along with it came the scent of his cologne, musky and powerful, and well, gloriously manly.

Lucas began to tell her stories of his life back in Texas, and Riley got lost; in his voice, in his eyes, in his stories. After spending god-knows-how-long sitting on the swinging bench, and talking to him, Riley supposed that there was more to Lucas than she ever thought possible.

He'd listened intently as she told him what life was like growing up in the city, with her perfect parents, and having to live up to their high expectations. He'd chuckled at her stories of failing to make the cheer team three years in a row, because her coordination and sense of balance stopped as soon as she stepped off the ice. Then he went on to describe his own dysfunctional family and all the insane things they'd gotten up to when they were kids.

She'd almost cried in laughed when he told her about the time when he and his nine-year old cousin had been caught rifling around in his Pappy Joe's closet and went to school the following day wearing oversized coveralls and cowboy boots.

"We'd been the talk of the play ground," he insisted, his eyes glazing over. "But then my older cousin Emma walked in and threatened to tell Pappy everything unless we pretended we just wanted to play dress up with her. So she made us parade around the ranch bedecked in her costumes and Pappy found it so funny that he wasn't even mad at it in the end."

They talked and talked, both of them forgetting about the time and the weather,

Riley hadn't noticed that Lucas had stopped listening, until she noticed that he was making faces at the window behind them.

"Sorry," he apologized to Riley. It was Maya making pointed expressions at Riley. "I think you're friend is trying to tell you something. Riley watched Maya, trying to figure out this odd game of charades. She pointed down at her wrist, and it finally dawned on Riley that they had lost track of the time.

She looked down at her watch. 1:43 AM. They had been outside for nearly two hours and it was incredibly late.

"Oh my god," Riley hissed, gathering herself and standing up. "It's late. I've got practice at 6 AM tomorrow morning-"

"Actually I think you mean _this_ morning," Lucas corrected her wincing.

"Awe man, this is horrible. I've got to go. I'm sorry Lucas, I had a really great night, thanks for keeping me company."

"It was my pleasure," he replied, the door opened behind them, and Maya emerged from the house purse in hand.

"I called the cab, it's waiting just up the street," Maya said coming up next to the couple. "Sorry to cut this night short, but let's face it, any later and you probably would have killed me right?"

"Right," Riley eyed her best friend. "Goodbye, Luke."

"Goodbye, Riley," he waved as the two girls walked down the stairs of his porch and began their walk to the cab.

Riley slide into the taxi after Maya, leaning her head against her best friends shoulder.

"Did you have a good night Maya?" Riley whispered.

"I did, Riley. And I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Thanks for dragging me to this party tonight," she said.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow."

 ** _A/N: Ta da! More to come in the future. Not sure when yet. But it is definitely an uphill battle for Riley that's for sure!_**

 ** _And now for some responses to you reviews! Obviously I can't answer all of them because there were a hella lot, but I just want to thank each and everyone of you, especially the guests for coming back each time I update, every review I get makes me blush and I have decided that I love blushing. I am so sorry if I missed you!_**

 **Guest 1:** I am so happy you loved it! OMG. My updating schedule is actually ridiculous and I am so sorry. It's really just when ever I feel inspired or have time to update.

 **CourageousDreamer51:** Thanks bb! I am so happy you are enjoying it!

 **Half-Blood Wizard Tribute 666:** You're so cute!

 **ShipAllTheThings05:** Are you satisfied? This one is not a a cliffhanger but the next one….

 **AlysaKhater** : Riley is such a bad girl, Maya has not been a good influence. LOL

 **Guest 2:** I also love all things winter and ice! I actually played hockey for 6 years and I did figure skating when I was a little girl as well. But sadly I am not Riley and I do not have any coordination on the ice. Maya's dress was red! I hope you caught that is this chapter!

 **Guest 3:** I know its rough right now but please do not give up hope on Rucas yet. We need all the hope we can get. I have hope and I am not giving up. :) 3

 **Dani:** Your wish is my command.

 **itstwoeyes:** Love you!

 **readeralways:** I would love to be a writer, as a side job. :)

 **Guest 4** : No you're beautiful!


	5. Princess of the Wake Up Call

**Chapter 5** : Princess of the Wake Up Call

 _"_ _Those cowgirl boots look great on you, Riley," a husky voice whispered into her ear. Riley loosened her grip on his waist, swung her legs over the horse they were riding, and jumped the the ground. She laughed, and spun on her toes, hair flying in all directions. Everything seemed to be in screaming colour as she looked back up at the boy with brilliant green eyes. He nodded to her, grinning ear to ear._

 _"_ _Thank you, kind, sir," she curtsied to the man, trying difficultly to keep a straight face. "I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't shown up on your white stallion to save me from those awful bandits."_

 _"_ _Well I can't let a beautiful young lady such as yourself get hurt out in these lands. I would never forgive myself. You best be more careful," he said, looking off into the distance as if he could see forever._

 _"_ _Oh Lucas, I would be so lost without you," Riley replied. "Will you please take this handkerchief as a token of my appreciation?" Riley pulled a piece of small red cloth from her shirt pocket and extended it to Lucas._

 _"_ _It would be my great honour and privilege."_

 _"_ _Riley!" a voice in the distance shouted._

 _"_ _Who is that?" Lucas asked her, jumping off of his horse and stepping in front of her to protect her from the ungodly voice._

 _"_ _I don't know!" she said frightened. "What are we going to do!"_

 _"_ _Riley! RIley! God! Wake up!" the voice boomed in their ears._

Riley suddenly jolted forwards, sitting up in her bed. She looked around finding a panicked Maya standing next to her.

"What?!" Riley asked. "What's wrong?" Her heart still pumping loudly against her rib cage in her chest.

"Riley, my Mom just called from the arena. You were supposed to be there forty minutes ago," Maya explained.

She groaned and flipped her legs out of the bed, wiped her eyes.

After Lucas's party, the girls went back to Maya's to crash for the night, sharing the same bed just as they alway had, the difference this time was that Riley forgot to set her alarm clock.

"You mom is going to kill me! And then she's going to revive me because I've got a competition in a week and a half and she's expecting me to win! We should not have gone to that party last night. It was a bad idea. W-"

"Riley!" Maya shouted again.

"What?!" she shouted back, panicked and about to explode.

"Stop ranting and wasting time. Go get dressed you silly girl!"

"Oh right!"

Riley dashed across the room, locating her overnight bag, pulling out her active wear and skates.

"What were you dreaming about anyways? You were pretty out of it," Maya commented sitting down on her bed.

"Dreaming?" Riley asked innocently. "I was dreaming?"

"Well I just assumed. You had this sappy smile on your face, and it was hard to wake you up - wait…" Maya grinned knowingly, "Were you dreaming about Lucas?"

"What!? Me? Dreaming about Lucas? Highly unlikely," she choked out, facing the wall, and away from Maya's judging face. Riley slipped off her pyjama shorts and pulled on her black leggings.

"Oh really?" Maya said in disbelief, pulling out her phone and opening up her photo library. She smiled at the picture of Riley and Lucas laughing and talking on the swinging bench from the night before which she had captured with out either of their knowledge. "Did you forget about him already?" She turned the phone so Riley could see the picture, and Riley nearly gasped, but instead she just shrugged.

She really didn't want to get into her obvious infatuation with Lucas. Not at the moment anyways. At this point in her life, she really just had one goal in mind; winning Nationals. She would not be satisfied until she got the title and until then, she needed as little distractions as possible. Lucas was a big distraction and she could not afford to be distracted.

 _"_ I've got Nationals coming up in two months Maya, but first are Sectionals and Regionals and I am never going to get to Nationals if I am distracted by a boy," Riley explained. She pulled her hair back into a pony tale and grabbed a granola bar out of her bag as well. "Lucas…" Riley trailed off. "It just can't happen."

"It seems to me that you are just making up excuses as to why you can't be together. You should just let yourself for a moment think of what it would be like if you could, Riley. It's normal," Maya encouraged.

Riley sighed sitting down on her best friend's bed to tie her shoes. "I want to, Maya, I do. But I can't. It would never work out." She bunny looped her laces, and raced around the room one last time, leaving Maya baffled on the bed. "Bye Maya, come over tonight and we can talk some more if you want," Riley finally said, stopping briefly at the door.

Maya nodded and smiled sincerely. They sure had a lot to talk about.

X

Riley looked down at her watch as she jogged into the arena, exactly one hour late to her morning practice. She had never been this late in her entire career as a skater and she prayed that Katy would be forgiving. To her surprise the arena was empty of cleaners and early morning runners, and it almost seemed like a regular morning, until she nearly collided with another body.

"Hey Riley," Lucas grinned at her.

"L-Lucas, what are you doing here?" Riley's eyes bulged out of her head in surprise. Hopeful, she looked around for the rest of his team, but when they weren't in sight, her voice of reason sort of kicked in and she grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner. Katy could not see her with a boy or she would surely be in trouble.

"I brought you coffee. I felt bad for keeping you so late last night when you said you had an early morning practice and - why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. Riley stood up straighter, trying to seem as normal as possible.

"Like what?" she feigned innocence, pulling her bag up higher on her shoulder. He rolled his eyes, and Riley had to fight to stop from once again giving into those perfect green eyes.

"It just looked like you didn't remember anything that happened last night. Are you okay?" concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine," Riley huffed, but then she softened. "I had a really great night last night, Luke. And I would really like to get to know you better. But this is coming at a really bad time. I'm already late for practice," she explained. "My coach is already going to murder me. She cannot see you here."

"So should I come back later? When do you finish?"

Riley sighed, this was going to hurt both of them. "There's more to it than that. Between school, nationals and coaching the Tykes, not to mention that I've got competitions to train for-

"Hold on," Lucas interrupted, chuckling to himself. "I don't see the problem. We're both busy people. But I can make time, I know I can."

"It's not that," Riley winced, she really didn't have time to talk.

"Then what is it? Riley I thought I was being very obvious, but it seems like you need more. I really like you and I think you're amazing. There I said it. I like you, Riley Matthews. And I want to get to know you better too."

Riley looked around the empty hall, looking anywhere for an answer to her predicament, suddenly her eyes stopped on a very familiar trophy case and she knew. She looked back at Lucas with a small smile.

"All my life I have only wanted one thing for as long as I can remember. I practice at least six days a week, I work out daily, and I am on a strict diet." Riley paused for effect. "Nationals, Luke. I want to win the Nationals title."

"You're an amazing figure skater Riles, I know you'll get there," Lucas assured. Riley smiled back at him.

"Thank you. But it won't be easy. Nationals is in two months, and I need to be one hundred and ten perfect for it."

"I still don't see where I come in here."

"You're a distraction Luke. I can't afford a distraction," she said slowly, hoping he would understand.

Lucas finally understood, as realization took over his face and Riley had to nod along with him. "Okay, I get it."

Riley sighed, leaning against the wall for a moment. "Good, I'm glad. Now we can just part ways as unlikely friends? I should be on the ice right now."

Lucas took a step back, retreating slightly. Riley was almost disappointed, as he nodded and looked away. She really did like him, but she had to be realistic. She didn't have any time for a boyfriend.

"I get it, Riley. I'm not going to keep you any longer. You've got Nationals to win," Lucas smiled, letting the grin reach the tips of his ears.

"That's right," she replied, turning on her heels, prepared to walk to her dressing room.

"So, I'm counting on taking you out for a victory dinner once you win," Lucas added, turning away as well, leaving Riley dumbfounded. "You want to know something?" She could only nod. "You're the type of girl worth waiting for, Riley. You're dreams are important to you, and I respect that. So in two months, I'll still be here. When you win the Nationals, I'll be waiting for you to come back with that massive medal and trophy, and that beautiful smile of yours."

She watched as he walked down the hall away from her, her coffee still in his hand. Just as he was about to open the door, leaving her alone in the hall her turned back to her and smiled, making her heart flutter in her chest. He opened the door and left leaving only the sound of the door closing firmly shut.

Regardless, she was left with a small smile tugging at her lips, and a spark ignited in her heart. One thing was for certain, Lucas Friar was no ordinary boy, and she looked forward to the day that she would run to his arms.

X

When Riley finally finished tying her skates and made it onto the ice with all of her equipment, she was an hour and fifteen minutes late for her practice. Her heart was pounding under the pressure and the suspense that Katy was going to scream at her for being late and punishing her in the way she knew she deserved. In al of her years skating she had never ever missed a practice, or been late at that. She didn't know the procedure for such event, and prayed it wasn't too angsty.

So she began with the only thing she would think to begin with; she skated. Warming up with careful stretching and gliding, just as she always did. Humming to herself, she felt herself get lost in the skating just she always did. Her warm ups transferred into small jumps and spins, with faster skating.

She knew she was tired for staying up so late the night before, but she didn't think it would show in her skating. It wasn't until her ankle twisted while landing a triple Salchow and she slid across the ice that she realized she was really off her game. It had been weeks since she had missed the landing of such a juvenile jump, she cursed herself and skated over to the bench keeping her water and stereo.

She hated to admit it, sitting harshly on her bench, but just one night of freedom and distraction that seemed to be so worth it at the time, proved to be one night of weakness. One night of complete weakness that meant that she went two steps backwards instead of forwards. Two steps, one for the party, and one for Lucas. Two steps that she was going to have to work ten times harder to make up.

How could she let herself get distracted.

"I imagine you are beating yourself up ten times harder than I ever could," Katy said, pulling Riley back out of Rileytown.

"Katy, I am so sorry-

"Stop, you do not need to be apologizing to me," Katy Hart interrupted, shaking her head with a small smirk. "You need to learn from this. You need to figure out what caused you to get distracted and how to avoid it next time. We both know what is at stake, and I know that you are trying your hardest. But you can not afford to be getting lazy now. Not after all this time."

"I know," Riley breathed. "I made a mistake. It won't happen again," she promised.

"I know it won't. You are a brilliant skater, and a smart girl. You have never given me a reason to doubt that. Whenever I have questioned you, you have always fought back with more precision and efficiency than ever before. If I know anything about you Riley, it's that you work best under pressure and that you are the most ambitious young women I have ever had the pleasure of coaching."

Riley nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I just don't want to disappoint anyone, Coach," Riley said with complete sincerity.

Katy nodded, looking across the ice. "Why don't you take those skates off and hit the gym for an hour or two instead. Then take a break, eat something, go for a walk, because at ten you've got to coach the Tykes, remember?

"I could never forget. It's my favourite part of the week."

Katy smiled knowingly. "And tonight I want you to watch the recordings of last years finalists again."

"I really am sorry about what happened."

"You're only human Riley, there is nothing to be sorry for," Katy smiled. Riley let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and nodded. Katy alway knew exactly what to tell her when it involved skating. She could always count on that. "But come tomorrow we are back at it, training routinely. Next weekend we've got Sectionals and we do not need any surprises."

Riley nodded, already untying her skates. "No surprises."

X

"SURPRISE!" Luna shouted from behind Riley, as she talked with some of the other intermediate skater. Jenna and Abigail giggled, while Riley turned around to see her favourite little skater grinning ear to ear. Riley didn't fail to notice the bunny ears attached to Luna's helmet.

She felt down in front of Luna, noticing that her jacket was undone, and smiled at her.

"I really like your bunny ears, Luna," Riley said as she zipped up her jacket and placed her hands on Luna's shoulders.

"I want to be a bunny farmer someday," Luna admitted, giggling.

Riley bit her cheek to keep from laughing. "I think you would be a great bunny farmer," Riley told her. Luna let out a loud laugh and wrapped her arms around Riley, giving her a massive hug. Slightly surprised, Riley hugged back the little girl. "How was your week?"

"It was great! Piper and I finger painted every day at school. And I got to bring in my puppy Reggie for show and tell, because my mom wouldn't let me bring in my skates. She said they were too sharp, and someone might get hurt."

"I bet the class really liked meeting Reggie though," Riley said.

"They did," Luna giggled. "Reggie licked everyone's faces."

"Silly Reggie," she shook her head laughing. Riley stood up and took Luna's hand leading her to the gate, leading to the ice. The Zamboni was just finishing on the ice and they would be able to go on. Jenna and Abigail were already setting up cones on the ice. Riley looked back down at Luna, who appeared to be in her own little world.

"Hey, Luna?" Riley asked, thinking on the spot and gaining her attention. "How would you like to be a Flower Sweeper at the Sectionals next week?"

"Flowers?!" Luna squealed.

"Yes, flowers. You get to pick up the flowers that people throw onto the ice after the skaters compete. And then maybe you can come to Regionals and Nationals as well," Riley explained.

"Yes, please!" Luna laughed.

"Good," Riley replied. "We'll ask your mom after practice, okay?" Riley loved that Luna was enthusiastic about skating and felt that she was the little sister that she never had. Sure she had Auggie and she loved him, but Auggie was getting older and was beginning to like doing his own thing. And then Maya was quite literally the closest thing she had to a sister, but she still couldn't really teach Maya about the world, not like she could with Luna.

With such an innocent mind, Luna really reminded Riley of herself. She would do anything to protect an mind like that.

X

Maya and Riley sat side by side on the sofa surrounded in a mountain of pillows and blankets. Maya was snacking on a bag of chips while Riley drank one of her famous fruit smoothies, and used the remote in the other hand to pause the television. While Maya wasn't quite as transfixed with the recap of last years National Completion, she had still agreed to watch, and didn't mind sitting with Riley to watch them.

"I feel like you are just psyching yourself out by watching all of these over again," Maya commented, halfway through a crunch of a chip.

Riley shook her head. "No, some of these girls are my competition again this year. Last year I was too young to make it, and but I still completed at Regionals and this year it's finally my year. Look there's Missy Bradford," Riley pointed at the screen.

Maya just groaned. "Ugh, I hated her. She was so rude to you last year. Don't you remember?"

"I remember. But look at her," Riley pointed to the screen again, just as Missy took off for a Triple Loop and stuck the landing. "She's nearly flawless. If anything she's the one I'll have to watch out for."

"Nuh uh," Maya shook her head, shaking the chip bag in the air. "You're way better than she is," Maya replied.

"But she's had all year to improve. Look how far I've come this year, and then just think of how great she must be by now."

"That's all hypothetical, Riles. You just need to concentrate on you," Maya assured her. "She doesn't matter. Plus she's from Virginia, right?" Riley nodded. "You won't have to see her until Regionals then anyways. Don't worry about her. Worry about you."

"But-

"Riley you are the best skater I have ever known. You are the best skater my mom has ever coached. You are crazy talented, and had a shelf in your room full of trophies and medals. What more to you need? You're the best, peaches. Stop doubting yourself."

Riley blushed in spite of herself. "Are you trying to inflate my ego?"

"Inflate _your_ ego? Honey, that's not possible. You are too humble."

"All these compliments," Riley gushed. "I'm not sure what to do with all of them."

The girls looked back at the televisions, each with a satisfied smile. Riley stirred her smoothie with her straw, and was once again brought back to the enchanting night she had previously. So much happened, and she wished it didn't have to end the way it did. She knew that if she let herself she could really like Lucas. She enjoyed the short amount of time they had spent together and wished it wouldn't have ended. It was times like these she wished she had a normal life doing normal teenage girl things.

So she turned to her best friend and grinned perceptively.

It took a moment for Maya to notice the silly grin on Riley's face. In fact, she was in the middle of pouring the remainder of the small chip crumbs into her mouth when she finally noticed.

"What?" Maya grumbled, keeping from rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about your night!" Riley told her.

"Okay, well I made dinner - spaghetti - for me and my mom, and then I watched an episode of-"

"No! I mean last night!" Riley interrupted. As much as Riley wanted to listen to Maya, she wanted the juicy details, not what she ate for dinner. "What happened to you at the party. You know about my night, but you haven't spilled a single detail about yours."

Maya's eyes briefly went wide. "Oh, uh, you don't want to know about my night."

"Of course I do, silly. Tell me what happened with you and Josh. I want to hear about your love life."

"You mean my failed love life," Maya corrected.

"Stop being a pessimist," Riley groaned, sitting on the edge of her seat.

This time Maya did role her eyes. "You've really got to stop living through me, honey," she said. "You've got you're own boy now." This made Riley frown, which didn't go unnoticed by Maya. "Right, Riley?"

She recovered quickly. "Don't change the subject." This made Maya laugh.

"If you must know. I spent most of the night talking with another one of Josh's teammates. Jason goes to NYU for International Development and he was telling me all about he mission trips to India. Part way through the night, I excuse myself to the bathroom, and when I get back Josh is threatening Jason, telling him to back off or something. I'm not sure, but Josh was sour all night. It's a funny look on him," Maya reminisced.

"Awe," Riley gushed. "That's fantastic."

"You think so," Maya asked, sceptically. Usually Riley disproved of the idea of Maya and Josh, so Maya didn't always know how to act about the idea around her best friend.

"I do. You're boy drama is better than mine."

"Speaking of which, what exactly happened last night. And I want the entire story. Don't spare me any details!"

 **A/N** : _Readers! Can you believe that we've got more and 100 followers and reviews in just four chapters? I can't! I am so freaking happy, you would not believe. I just wanted to warn you about the next chapter, its going to be a little bit more traumatic for Riley (see if you can guess what's going to happen) I'm not sure if you'll see it coming. The ultimate test will come to Riley next as she faces Sectionals. So there is your little teaser._

 _This story is far from over and I hope you will continue to read this as I write it. Sorry for the wait. I've got midterms right now, so I'm shocked that I was able to publish this as it is. As for all the reviews in the last chapter, I wish I had time to answer them all, but here are a few:_

 ** _cowgirlangel95:_** _honey, I loved that reference and glad you caught it! I think it's just a country folk thing. Haven't hear it otherwise. :)_

 ** _nona0310:_** _I'm not sure... lol. Hopefully we'll find out soon. AHH THANKS LOVE!_

 _ **Katy4291017:** You will. It's more of a behind the scenes relationship. But I definitely want to show the character development of Josh. _

_**lalaland** : Awe, you are so sweet, I am so glad you are enjoying the fic! :D_

 _ **ReeseRowanPeyton:** That was cute wasn't it. I loved writing it, because it was so easy to picture!_

 _ **LittleMissBookWormBrainiac** : I hope so too, I've got great ideas and we're in for a bumping drama filled ride. _

_**ashbate102911** : OMG LUV! THANKS SO MUCH!_

 _ **MusicAndLyrics31** : It's my life too. :P_

 _ **MStar10:** I'm glad you gave this story a chance too. Hope you liked this chapter. :)_


	6. Princess of the Sectionals

**A/N: This one is a doozy.**

 **Chapter 6** : Princess of Sectionals

Riley was beyond stressed all week making up for the slack of the weekend. She practiced for two hours every morning before school started, and then after school, she would use the school gym to lift weights are ride on the cycling machine. Not to mention school itself - she could tell she was slipping back in her Chemistry and Physic classes. Science never came easy to her and it didn't help that she was so focused on her skating that she often left school on the back burner.

Riley was smart though, she ate when she needed to to keep her energy high. She could not afford for her body to be exhausted, so she ate and drank when appropriate. She used her lunch hour to get tutoring from one of her best friends, Farkle Minkus.

"And the molecular formula for this question?" Farkle asked her in the middle of one of her sessions at lunch hour. He pointed at the paper in front of her. They had been using every lunch hour all week, devoting all of time to chemistry, and so far they had hardly made any improvements at all.

"I don't know," Riley groaned, setting her pencil down on the desk and stretching her back with her arms in the air.

"Yes you do," Farkle encouraged.

"No. Farkle, I don't. This stuff doesn't come naturally to me like it does for you. Who came up with this stuff anyways. Why can't we just accept that science is everywhere, why do we have to question everything?"

Farkle laughed. "That's a pretty loaded question, Riley. Here, try this question; why do you skate? How do you manage to land your jumps so accurately?"

"I skate because it makes me feel alive," Riley's eyes sparkled, that question was easy, and she had answered it a million times before, and she never had a reason to doubt her love of skating. The long days and exhaustion were always worth it as soon as she stepped on that ice. "And the jumps? It took a lot of practice for me to be able to land them. I have to take off the ice at a certain moment and if I offset my balance in anyway at all, the entire jump is wrong." Farkle smiled, he knew the answer before he even asked the question

"That's physics, Riley," Farkle pointed out.

"What?!" Riley questioned, and then shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's not."

"It is. It's science. It's momentum, inertia, it's calculations that you've figured out in your mind without even realizing it. It comes so naturally, that you don't even realize you are doing it."

"Huh," Riley replied after a moment, pondering on his words. "I never thought of it like that?"

"And to answer your question, Riley. We question everything, because it's in our nature to want to understand how something works."

"How do you do that?" Riley asked after a moment.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Farkle said, leaning back in his chair. He always enjoyed his study sessions with Riley. She was easy to talk to and he enjoyed hearing about her stories. She was an easy girl to listen to.

"You see things and you understand. It's amazing, Farkle." Farkle contemplated what Riley had said, as silence became of the two students. "Hey, listen, I've have Sectionals on Saturday here in New York. I would really like if you could watch and maybe cheer me on if you want."

Farkle smiled. "I would love to come, Riley." A knock on the door disrupted their conversation and the two turned to see Isadora Smackle with a slightly alarming expression.

"Izzy, you should come tomorrow too!" Riley exclaimed getting excited. She just loved when all the people she cared about were able to come to cheer her on during her competitions. It made her feel important.

"You," Isadora pointed at Riley sternly. "You need to get the the girls washroom in the West hallway right now. Maya needs you. It's kinda bad this time."

"Oh," Riley said quickly, immediately gathering her books. "Of course, thanks Izzy. Did she say what was wrong."

"She's not talking to any of the girls and she keeps asking for you. But I think it has something to do with Jefferson," Isadora explained. Suddenly Riley was more than worried. Jefferson was the boy Maya had been seeing all of Junior year, it wasn't super serious, but they were exclusive and that meant that if Maya was hiding out in the bathroom she had a pretty good reason to.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to her. Thanks for getting me, Izzy. I hope you can make it this weekend. Just text me and let me know," she said and got up to leave. "And thanks Farkle. I still don't understand science, but I think we'll get there."

"Bye Riley," Farkle waved from the table as Izzy took Riley's seat, and the two began to talk as Riley walked out of the library and down the hall.

A few minutes later, Riley opened the bathroom door of the west hallway and saw Maya's shoes underneath a stall. The bathroom seemed empty otherwise, so she locked the door and leaned her ear against Maya's stall.

"Maya?" Riley said quietly, knocking lightly on the door. "How are you doing?"

After a moment, the door opened slowly, creaking loudly. The door obviously needed some oil in the hinges. Maya stood there weakly, tears drying on her cheeks, mascara smudged underneath her eyes.

"Oh, peaches," Riley whispered and offered her arms for a hug. Maya didn't hesitate to jump into Riley's arms, unhinging her balance briefly. Riley soothed her, rubbing her hand in circles on her back, while Maya didn't make a sound. When she was ready, she stepped back and moved towards the mirror, sighing at her reflection. "Don't worry, I've got everything we need to fix you right up," Riley told her best friend, setting her bag on the counter and filtering through her bag to locate her makeup.

"Thanks Riley," Maya finally said, jumping up on the counter to rest.

"I would do anything for you, Maya," Riley smiled and took out a cotton ball and began to wipe away the mascara. "Are you going to tell me who upset you and figured out how to diminish Maya's walls of steel?"

"Ugh," Maya sighed, leaning back and rolling her eyes. "It's stupid, and it's Jefferson. I swore I wouldn't cry over him, but while I was eating lunch, this girl on the cheer team comes up to me and she looks like she's going to cry. She was so sincere and it actually made me feel bad. But she then she said that she slept with Jefferson twice the week before he broke up with me. She wanted me to know the truth about our break up."

"I thought Jefferson broke up with you because he didn't want you to to be so serious for Senior year," Riley commented.

"That's what I thought. I mean, I'm not upset that we broke up. I'm upset because he lied and he cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with him. What am I? Not good enough? Just because… arghh," Maya cursed. "I just hate him so much. I really want to punch him in the face."

"Don't beat yourself up about this. If Jeff wasn't willing to wait for you, and he wasn't willing to respect you, than he is not worth the time or the tears."

"I know," Maya sighed. "But it must makes me wonder if I'll ever find someone who will respect me and love me for me."

"You and me, all we need is each other. But, I know that someday we are going to find rocking guys to treat us like princesses."

"Someday," Maya dawned.

Riley nodded and looked down at her watch. They had a free period after their lunch period, maybe it would be best to just head home and spend the rest of the afternoon with out the whispers of the school.

"I'm just going to text Josh. He doesn't have classes on Friday's and he promised that if I ever need to be picked up from school he'd be on it. Let's go back to my place and then just hang out the two of us. No talk about skating, the competition, just me, you, Netflix and some popcorn."

"That sounds great Riles," Maya hugged her best friend. "Thank you for doing this. I just can't go back out there. Not after that." Maya looked back in the mirror, seeing the stains wiped away, she looked almost as good as new except for her slightly puffed eyes.

Riley's phone buzzed a few minutes later with a message from Josh.

"Josh said he will be here in fifteen minutes," Riley told Maya, watching her best friend look at herself in the mirror. "Maya you are so beautiful and any guy is blind if he doesn't see that. Jefferson is an idiot and trash. You will find someone who will love you for you. I know you will."

Maya smiled and her lips quivered, Riley was suddenly worried that Maya might cry again. "I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend."

"No, we're lucky to have each other," Riley corrected. The girls hugged and Riley knew things were going to be okay. Maya gathered her bag off the bathroom floor and the girls prepared themselves to leave the restroom, building up confidence.

"Let's go get our things from our lockers and then I'll meet you at your locker," Riley said.

The girls went their separate directions to their locker, and Riley tried not to think about how much she hated Jeff for hurting her best friend. She was so grateful that she could count on her Uncle to come when she needed him though. And if she was lucky, maybe Josh could cheer Maya up a bit with his playful banter. The lord only knew how much she needed it.

Riley was almost finished packing her textbooks and binders into her backpack when she heard the reminiscing of a familiar voice behind her.

"Ah, high school," Josh said out loud. "The closest I've even come to a prison and we're back. Thanks for that, Riley. Thank you." She rolled her eyes at his dry humour and zipped up her bag turning to him.

"Shut up. You loved high school. You were a jock on the hockey team and everyone adored you. Why - Oh hey Lucas…" Riley froze when she came face to face with the boy who still haunted her dreams with lavish colours.

"Hey," he replied softly. Neither of them knew how to act after Lucas proclaimed that he would surely wait for her no matter the time.

Josh paid no mind to the exchange between the other two. "Lucas didn't have anything to do this afternoon so he tagged along, I hope you don't mind, Riley."

 _Mind! I'm trying to get him off my mind!_ The voice in her hear screamed. Riley plastered a fake smile and just shook her head. "Of course not, uhm, it's good to see you again, Luke."

Lucas nodded and Josh tried not to think about what might be going on between the two.

"So what is the emergency," Joshua broke the silent conversation his niece and best friend seemed to be having with their eyes. "You never text me to pick you up from school. What happened?"

"It's Maya," Riley explained gritting her teeth. "She just found out that a jerk she used to date cheated on her while they were dating and she's had a rough afternoon. I just think it's best to get her out of here before the guy finds out she knows. News travels fast in here, it won't be long now."

"Someone cheated on Maya?" Josh asked wide eyed. "I didn't even know she was dating anyone."

"He broke up with her a while ago, actually."

"Where is that guy?" Josh hissed, obviously unsettled himself. His behaviour must have been out of the ordinary, because even Lucas looked confused, stepping in-between him and Riley, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Why don't we just find Maya and get her home, okay? That is the best thing we can go for her right now," Lucas encouraged. Riley watched the two boys and tried to figure out what was going to happen.

In her pocket, her cell phone vibrated against her skin.

 **From** **Smackle** : Jeff is talking to Maya right NOW!

"Oh no," Riley said softly but firmly, already turning on her feet.

"What?" Josh and Lucas asked simultaneously, concern all over their faces. Riley didn't stop to fill them in, what ever was happening with Maya was her top priority and she needed to help her friend.

The boys followed two steps behind her as she rushed down the hall to where Maya's locker was.

Riley froze when she saw the scene uphold in front of her. Maya looked small in comparison to Jefferson who seemed to be laughing in her face. She looked weak, but only for a moment. He said something, quietly, so much that Riley couldn't make out what they were saying. And in that moment, Riley saw the flames in Maya's eyes. Suddenly, she didn't look small, vulnerable and definitely not weak.

Maya's finger clenched into a fist and before Riley knew it there was a scream, and Maya was hugging her hand into her stomach in pain. Jeff was left in utter shock as silence settled over the crowded group of students. Maya punched Jefferson in the jaw and no one moved, except for Riley and Josh. Riley went to rush forward but was held back by large hands around her waist. Josh continued forward and got between Maya and Jeff.

"Let go of me," Riley hissed, struggling to loosen herself from the large hands entrapping her.

"Are you going to stay where you are?" Lucas asked. "Because I am not letting you get mixed up in that."

"She's my best friend," she said. Lucas refused to let go, and Riley nearly forgot about Maya for a brief moment when she realized just how strong he was and the feeling of her back pressed up against his torso and chest. He was far to strong, so she gave into him.

"Are you done?" he asked again.

"I'm done," she replied in defeat.

Lucas dropped his grip on her and she immediately realized that she missed the feeling of him holding her. She turned back to him and found him watching her intently, waiting for her to say something else. Riley tore her gaze away and saw Josh prepared to pummel Jeff.

"Lucas!" Riley put a hand on his chest, pleading. "If Josh touches Jeff he could go to jail for assault. He isn't a minor and he definitely isn't registered at this school as a student or a guest. You need to stop him."

He nodded and immediately dashed over to his best friend. Riley followed and grabbed Maya, taking her away from the scene. Maya went to hug Riley, but yelped in pain just as her hand came in contact with Riley's arms.

The two girls jumped apart forcing Maya to hold her hand close to her body, holding it like a baby.

"Let me see," Riley begged. The both briefly looked back at Lucas holding Josh back and talking him down, out of fighting Jeff who looked ready to pounce as soon as the signal to fight was given.

But when the girls looked back and Riley unfolded Maya's hand with hers as Maya winced in pain, the already bruising fist and throbbing knuckles made it obvious that her hand was broken.

"Josh!" Riley shouted. Both boys looked up at the distressed Riley. "Her hand is broken, we need to go to the hospital!"

Fire lit in Josh's eyes. "You broke her hand, asshole. You broke her hand!"

"She broke her own hand," Jeff dismissed, prepared to walk away. Josh shook his head angrily, about to pounce.

"Josh, walk away. You don't want to get arrested. Maya is hurt and we need to get her to the hospital," Lucas told him.

"Listen to your little bitch, Matthews," Jeff said.

Lucas eyed the boy and pushed Josh out of the way. Josh was already on his way back to Maya. Lucas grinned, stone cold, counting his heartbeat just to make sure he wouldn't lose himself. He didn't miss the moment the loser in front of him saw his life flash before his eyes. It was obvious that a fight wouldn't be worth it.

"I am the only reason you aren't lying on the ground missing teeth right now dipshit, got it? Learn to treat women right and learn from this mess."

Lucas shook his head and laughed at the pitiful high schooler. Lucas hated high school and his small infraction was a hideous reminder of the person he left behind.

Painful memories he thought he pushed away for good, rose to the surface. He closed his eyes, not wanting to relive them again.

But when he opened them again, there was Riley and her beautiful smile glowing up at him. She was perfect and reminded him of the reasons why this change had been so worth it. Her brow raised to her forehead, slightly concerned, and Lucas knew things were just fine.

Lucas smiled, his heart beating faster than usual, now due to the fact that there was a beautiful girl walking beside him. Riley lead them in the direction Maya and Josh were already travelling, back to their car outside the school.

X

After waiting in the hospital for a doctor far nearly forty minutes, a nurse finally came and led Maya back to the x-ray machines and then when she was finished, all four friends were guided to a small room with two chairs and a hospital bed where they waited once again for the doctor to bring back the results.

Maya sat up on the hospital bed beside Riley and Josh and Lucas sat in the chairs. The tension in the room was relatively uncomfortable, as no one really knew what to say. Everyone was still in slight shock over what had happened.

"So, Riley, are you ready for Sectionals tomorrow?" Josh finally spoke up after the time of silence.

"Of course," she said with confidence. Even though she hated the question, she knew that without confidence, even just slightly wavering in her confidence, it meant that she would be in trouble. She had practiced and trained her entire life for these next few months - she had to be prepared.

"Tomorrow is going to be great. I can't wait until I can brag that my niece is the best skater in the country," he continued.

"Oh Josh," she stopped him quickly. It was words like those which psyched her out. "I am not the best in the country. Let's just see what happens."

The three others looked at her like she had three heads - they all knew she was the best.

"Riley just doesn't want to psyche herself out," Maya explained to the boys, who nodded their hands in understanding. Riley sank further into her seat and closed her eyes. The thought of Sectionals at this point was already making her slightly nervous. But she looked forward to seeing her favourite Tyke skater Luna showing off her skating on the ice.

"It's not that. I just don't want to disappoint people. Everyone already expects so much from me, it's almost impossible not to let someone down," Riley corrected.

She turned away from the three of them and began to wonder why the doctor was taking so long. The nurse had given Maya some ice for the pain and swelling, but Riley could tell it still hurt.

"So Hop-a-long," Maya changed the subject. "You coming to the event tomorrow?" Riley nearly groaned. What on earth was Maya doing? And why was she choosing now when Riley had no where to run to be bold about Riley's love life.

"I am assuming that I would be Hop-a-long," Lucas laughed. Riley forced her eyes to Lucas only to see him watching her with his stunning green eyes, immediately making her melt. "And I wasn't aware that I was invited."

"Riley?" Maya asked her.

"You can come," Riley muttered under her breath.

"What was that Riley?" Maya asked again, annoying her even further. Surely this conspiracy was due to the hallucinations caused by Maya's pain.

"I would really like it if you could come to Sectionals tomorrow, Lucas," Riley finally said, politeness oozing from her voice. Her mother would have been proud.

A short moment passed of a pregnant silence. "I'll see what I can do," Lucas finally said, and he smiled back at her in reassurance. Just as their eyes met timidly, the door burst open, and there was the doctor, and all of his forces.

X

The night passed by slowly after Josh brought the girls home. Maya did indeed have two hairline fractions in her hand and her hand would be healed in 6-8 weeks provided she maintain a healthy diet. Maya's hand was the talk of the evening with Riley's family and she was grateful for the distraction. After dinner, Riley did what she always did the night of a competition, she did yoga. Yoga eased her mind and allowed the thoughts and excitement of tomorrows events to escape and clear. She slowed her breathing forgetting about all of her indiscretions. The week had been exhausting to say the least, between training, school and today's transgression at school, Riley fell into a dreamless slumber.

At eleven in the morning, Riley was pacing in her dressing room, music blaring in her ears, skates on her feet along with the guards and her hair and make up finished to a T. She had Maya to thank for that. Despite having a broken hand, while it did take longer than usual, Riley counted on Maya for her makeup.

Riley counted on Maya for a lot of things, and Maya wasn't in the room anymore. She was sitting in the bleachers with the rest of her family and friends.

Today, her costume consisted of an elegant red short dress, stopping mid-thigh, with a small tiara pinned tightly into her hair. Her dress would fly carelessly when she spun. Today she really was a princess and she planned on rocking the stadium full of people.

When she got tired of pacing she rested on the bench, lying with her entire body across the bench and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She couldn't help but grin in spite of herself, while she hated to be too confident, in her heart she knew that as long as she completed her routine just as she practiced, she would have the entire competition in the bag.

With the loud music playing in her ears, she didn't even hear Katy Hart open the door until her stern look was glaring at her from above.

Immediately, Riley sat up straight and took out her ear buds.

"You ready?" Katy asked.

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

Katy took in a large breath and sighed. "Good," she added, looking around the room, and then reaching into her jacket. "Here are your ear plugs. You're on in twenty minutes, but you need to get out there now because the competition has already started and you need to watch the other girls."

"Yes m'mam," Riley saluted, causing Riley to roll her eyes.

"This is just the beginning my dear," Katy began, patting her skater on the back, leading her out the door. "No matter what happens today, I know that you were destined for greatness and this is just the first stop on your journey."

Riley smiled, tilting her head back at Katy.

"Thank you for being patient with me and seeing something in me that gave you enough reason to decide to coach me. I am eternally grateful."

"It has been my pleasure," Katy replied, hugging Riley tightly.

Riley released and both girls continued down the hall of dressing rooms, coming to large swinging doors with hundreds of people and reporters waiting for her on the other side.

"Have you seen Luna yet?" Riley asked. "Her mom said they would be here at 10."

"I haven't yet. But why don't you go get settled in your bench in the arena, and I'll go look around."

"Thanks, Katy," Riley replied sincerely.

"No problem. We don't need you distracted." Riley twisted her lips and nodded, turning back to the ice.

"Please give a warm and loud welcome to our next competitor, all the way from Buffalo, New York, Lainy Walsh. Lainy has been skating since she was five years old and her coach is her mother Georgina Walsh. Good luck, Lainy," the commentator announced loudly over the speaker system as Riley maneuvered her way through the seemingly endless amount of skaters waiting for their turn on the ice. Riley was grateful that she was part of the morning program, so that she didn't have to wait all day watching everyone else.

She found her seat, which was near a television broadcasting the current skater's routine. A few other skaters were already busying themselves with the broadcast.

Instead of making herself nervous over the jumps and spins of the skater, Riley tried to find her parent's and Maya in the audience, knowing they would be somewhere.

"RILEY!" she heard them cheer. They seemed to be significantly closer than she anticipated. In fact, they were very close behind her, up in the stands waving posters in the air. Everyone she knew was up there - Her mom, dad, Auggie, Ava, Maya, Farkle, Isadora, all of her uncles and aunts, her grandparents, and Lucas. Her eyes rested on his and she smiled in satisfaction. Her hand came up into the air and she waved at him - at all of them. Anyone who mattered, anyone who meant something to her was there. Where they would cheer her on the moment her foot stepped on the ice.

A grin was cemented on her face as she turned back to watch the rest of the competition. She couldn't wait for it to be over so she could celebrate with her family.

Katy showed up by her side once again after fifteen minutes and it was nearly her time to go on. She took a seat next to Riley without a word, and Riley smiled at her.

"I think you're more nervous than I am," Riley commented.

Katy relaxed slightly, releasing the tension her back, and let out another breath.

"I have to be, you made me nervous just sitting there," Katy replied.

Riley rolled her eyes. "So, did you find my Luna," Riley asked.

"Uhm," Katy replied out of trance. "Yes, I found her and her mother."

"Good. I can't wait to see that little girls face."

Katy didn't say another word, and instead, pulled on her mittens and zipped her coat up higher.

Moments later the next skater finished her routine, and the crowd cheered, just as they had for every other skater thus far. Riley stood up - she was the next skater in the line up.

"Okay, buds in?" Katy asked.

"Check," Riley shouted, thumbs up.

Katy reached around Riley and removed her coat from her back.

"Guards?" Katy asked again.

Riley reached down and handed her skate guards over.

"You've got this," Katy nodded. "I don't need to tell you that."

Riley shook her head, grinning and laughing. This was her moment.

"Now, please welcome our next skater, Riley Matthews," the commentator announced. Riley took her queue to step onto the ice, gliding towards the centre. "Riley is a New York City native, and she is the one to watch and a fan favourite this morning. Riley's coach is Katy Hart, and she has been skating for the past thirteen years."

The arena slowly became completely silence as everyone waited in anticipation for what would only be the best routine of the day. Riley kicked her blade into the ice with the right foot and reached backwards looking up into the rafters.

The music started slowly, once again building the excitement of the crowd. She pivoted in elegance and grace, starting small, as the tempo built up. With speed and acceleration she merged to her first jump a triple Salchow, committed effortlessly, leading to an extravagant toe pick spin lifting her foot above her head and flipping inside out.

Riley grinned, knowing that this was one of her best skates ever, and not needing the approval of the audience and their cheering. She landed jump after jump and each spin faster than the next. Finally, came her Triple Axel, the jump she worked on for months never to once land in a competition, off her right foot left the ice, as she twisted into her body and unmistakably perfectly executing the jump she landed into another spin. Once again the much slowed as the height of the routine came to a finish.

She danced her way across the ice to the centre where she started, a wild grin eating her face, and she lifted her hands into the air and finished the entire routine.

Riley let out a loud laugh and sigh as she caught her breath. the silence of the arena erupting louder than she ever expected.

She was finished and everyone was cheering for her. Maybe she could be the best. Maybe.

Flower and teddy bears were thrown on to the ice as Riley traveled back to the gate and her bench. She couldn't miss looking up at her family and seeing the proudest smiles on their faces. They waved and continued to cheer, hugging each other. All that was left was to wait for the score.

Katy hugged her and congratulated her immediately, leading her back to the bench with water and her jacket. The two sat in silence at they waited for the scores from the judges.

"The judges have just provided me the the scores for Riley Matthews. I think we all know that this has been the best skates of the day so far, but let's see what the judges think. For this short program the highest possible score is 80.0. Riley Matthews receives a combined total on technical merit, required elements and presentation of 77.1! Riley Matthews has just set the record for intermediate women skaters in New York state ladies and gentlemen. This is truly a historic event."

Riley jumped into the air and screamed wrapping her arms around Katy in excitement as she heard the crowd cheer behind her.

Time passed without her even realizing it. Time was even faster than she could have ever imagined. Maybe it was just her beating heart, and the like of surrealism. But before she knew it the program was finished and Riley stood on top of a platform built into the ice receiving first prize and a gold medal around her neck.

The judges congratulated her as well as nearly everyone else in sight. She was beginning to get exhausted for smiling for the cameras and the only people she really wanted to see were her family and her friends and Luna, who had yet to make an appearance.

"Well, well, well, Riley Matthews really is the best skater in New York now isn't she," Eric Matthews greeted her from behind. Riley squealed and jumped into her uncle's arms. "You were beyond amazing out there. Thank you for inviting us," he added.

"Thank you for coming," she replied flabbergasted waving her hands in the air from excitement. This entire day had turned out of be overwhelming

"Josh," Riley said next, seeing her other uncle.

"Riley," Josh imitated, spinning her around in a hug. "We are so proud of you."

"Thanks guys," she said.

Maya emerged from the crowd with her mother, smiling weakly. Her hand was wrapped tightly in a white cast.

"Hey girl," Maya said with the smallest of smiles. "You did amazing out there. The best I've ever seen." Riley heard the sincerity in voice and knew she meant it. Maya's approval meant the world.

"Thanks peaches, why the long face."

Maya looked back at her mother, and Riley took the time to notice that all of her friends and family were looking at her with the same looks of sorrow and sadness. How hadn't she noticed the mirroring expressions and the tired eyes.

"Maya, what happened. Please tell me," Riley encouraged, her heart now racing for an entirely different reason.

"It's Luna and her mom," Katy began, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder taking the wait of the news off her shoulder.

Riley's heart stopped, but she refused to accept the words that could follow.

"Yeah, I didn't see her out there. Where are they?"

"There was an accident, before the program," Katy continued. "Luna's mother was driving them on the freeway where there was a massive accident involving a semi truck. Luna's mother is currently in intensive care, but Luna -

"Riley, Luna didn't make it," Maya finished and interrupted, trying to finish what needed to be said by ripping off the bandage.

 **A/N: Whewww, that was a long chapter. What did you think? Leave a review and let me know.**

 **Guest: PLEASE READ** You are the reason I decided to do these this week. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far, and it is far from over. I respect your opinion, but my perspective of Riley is MY perspective of Riley. The characteristics and growth of the character change as she does and this is my interpretation of who Riley would be in these situations as well as at this age. She's 17, still learning about herself and love. Finally I am 100% positive that Zay's name is Zay, not Zayn. It is ZAY, that is his name and he is not an ex-member of One Direction, trust me.

 **LoveLiveLife22** : Love you!

 **LillyBean23** : AHHH, I am so glad that you are enjoying both of my stories. As for Rucas support, just know that whatever you believe, whether that be love at first sight or learning to love someone or something else entirely, just stay true to you and what you feel. Never give up!

 **rileylana16:** OMG, I know. I desperately need a boy just like Lucas. I like it is a beautiful name, BE YOU, and love yourself, because you are truly amazing.

 **nona0310:** OMG MEE TOO! We all need that kind of distraction. Awe, that would be adorable, we'll see what happens, I think you'l like it. Screaming because I have fans all around the world, what is this? Kisses from Canada!

 **Guest 2:** BRO

 **AlysaKhater:** She could try, but…..

 **cowgirlangel95:** asdfghjkl I love you so much. So far my portrayal of Lucas is much like in GMW, he's got more depth than just the beautiful hockey player obviously falling for the figure skater, and we will definitely see that in the next few chapters with Riley. Thanks for the support!

 **OSnapItsAli** : And every time you review I get excited!


	7. Princess of the Aftermath

**A/N:** One of my fastest updates ever. Wow.

 **Chapter 7:** Princess of the Aftermath

Farkle sped walked through the arena, looking to find his way through the maze that he was so unfamiliar with. He opened the heavy door to the concrete stair well, and looked up the four flights of stairs. Sighing, he began is ascent to the heavens. He was definitely out of shape, but it was the only way - he hadn't found the elevator.

The stairs were just as exhausting as he anticipated, and he had to catch his breath for a moment when he reached the top. With his hands on his knees, he looked back up at the indoor heated viewing terrace and saw Riley skating vigorously on the ice, currently taking laps of the perimeter.

Then he spotted Maya, sitting from the very top row watching her best friend intently. She was poised forward, ready to pounce the moment her friends cried for help. So Farkle left the safety and warmth of the heated room and he crossed the short distance finding his way to the stands.

"What's she doing?" Farkle asked Maya as he took at seat next to the blonde teenager at the very top of the stands out of sight from Riley.

Maya briefly looked up at the boy beside her.

"I think she's taking out her aggression on skating. But at this rate she'll hurt herself before Regionals and all of her dreams will shatter," Maya explained. "We can't let her do that to herself. She would never forgive herself."

"I went by her house, I assumed she would be in bed or something. That's how she would usually respond, isn't it?" Farkle added.

It was true, any other time change was prominent in her life, Riley responded by isolating herself, but this was extreme. They had expected her to react, but they didn't expect to find her exhausting the emotions out of her.

"This isn't usual Farkle. This is far from usual. None of us have really experienced something like this before. I don't know how to help her."

"We'll get through this. We always get through it," Farkle said, nodding his head. He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Oh," Maya said sitting up straighter. Cursing under her breath. Just then Riley crashed against the board loudly, and both teens stood up. "She took that turn to tight. Come on Riley," Maya hissed as if the girl should have known better. It was amazing that Maya was able to anticipate such a move from Riley. But to be fair, the girl had spent years watching her best friend train and train seven days a week hardly ever a day of rest. Maya moved to climb back down the stairs to go to Riley and try to talk to her, so Farkle followed.

When they got down Riley was already off the ice, holding her shoulder and power walking back to her dressing room. Maya and Farkle chased her to catch up. But the girl had long legs.

"Riley!" Maya yelled down the hall.

"My time is up Maya, that's why I am off," Riley yelled back firmly, her voice void of emotion.

"Don't do this, Riley," Maya yelled back. "Please just stop walking and look at me."

To their surprise, Riley did stop, and she turned and marched back to both of her friends. Riley towered over Maya on her skates, but was roughly the same height as Farkle now, so she looked him in the eye.

"Stop stalking me like I am going to lose it at any second. Does it surprise you at all to know that maybe I just need some space from everyone. Okay, please just give me space," the old Riley peaked through her eyes, as they pleaded for forgiveness.

"Space?" Maya asked.

"Space," Riley confirmed. "I swear I am fine, I just need some time to myself."

"How is your shoulder?" Farkle interrupted.

Riley unmistakably threw a glare at Farkle, a look he rarely received from the girl. "It'll be fine," she grumbled.

"Hey sugar," a sly voice said from behind her. "It's been a while."

"You've got to be kidding me," Riley rolled her eyes angrily. Zay stood behind her entirely equipped in is goalie uniform except for the helmet. Still the tall muscular man who made her feel like a fool, except now there was more of him.

It had finally occurred to her that she was standing outside the boys hockey teams locker room. And that the last time she had seen and talked to Zay was at Lucas's party when he not so subtly disrespected her entire skating career as a woman. "Zay, you do not want to mess with me right now."

"I heard about your win yesterday and I just wanted to congratulate you. I heard that you set a record in the state. That makes you okay in my books," Zay said sincerely obviously looking for some sort of truce. However, Riley did not see it that way.

"Yesterday was not a win," Riley muttered. "It was a loss. And I will forever regret yesterday and the decisions I made." Zay looked confused and looked to her friends for answer.

Maya put a hand on her best friends shoulder for comfort. "What do you mean by that?"

Riley's eyes widened and she realized her slip. "Nothing, I meant nothing. Can I just take my skates in peace please?"

Maya exchanged a look with Farkle who nodded. "We will wait for you in the lobby."

Riley ignored the stares of her friends as she walked down the hall. She thought a lot of herself and she thought that she would be able to continue her normal routine, just as always without her grievances getting in the way. It was the only way she saw fit to honour Luna. Even though that idea in itself was hard enough to comprehend. How are you supposed to honour a five year old who passes in the biggest tragedy Riley has ever experienced? How are you supposed to hold yourself together for a five year old who's innocence was taken away from her so soon? How?

How?

Riley angrily pushed open her dressing room door, and shoved it shut, seeing the close garbage can mocking her, she kicked it with her skate and watched the large barrel topple over. Like it was nothing.

Finally in her solitude, she let the tears fall freely for the first time since she heard the news. Her eyes glassed over, and let the tears flood from her eyes down her cheeks. She collapsed to the bench and weeped into her hands. None of this was fair.

A light tap on the door caused Riley to look up and find the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Hey," Lucas said in the softest most forgiving voice. "I caught Maya in the lobby and she said you would be here."

"You shouldn't be in here Luke," Riley muttered, wiping away in the tears.

"Just tell me to leave and I will. But I am here for you Riley. I want to help you."

Riley didn't say anything as she closed her eyes, obviously wincing from some sort of pain. Lucas guessed it was a broken heart. A moment passed and she still hadn't asked him to leave so he took the sign to sit down next to her.

They sat in silence and Lucas waited for her to say something.

"Did you know Luna?" she finally said.

"I didn't," Lucas admitted. He wished he had though, for the sake of Riley and himself. For such a small girl to make a huge impact on Riley's life, he knew that the little girl was special.

"That's too bad," Riley replied. "She was such an amazing girl. She had this contagious laugh, she could barely skate, but at that age what kid can? I don't think I ever saw that little girl without a smile on her face. She was the happiest girl in the world."

"She sounds a lot like you," Lucas said.

"Oh shut up," Riley finally let out a small laugh and Lucas had to smile at that. "She told me that when she grew up that she wanted to be a bunny farmer." Riley laughed again. Luna really was amazing.

"A bunny farmer?" Lucas asked his brows receding into his hair line.

"Yeah! A bunny farmer!" she confirmed, reminiscing. "Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Riley's eyes still glistened as she let out a slow breath and the smile left her face. She turned back to Lucas with a serious expression.

"It's my fault that Luna is dead."

Lucas froze and took a moment to process the words. "Why? How? What makes you think that?"

Riley let out a sob and brought her hand to her lips covering her mouth. "It's my fault," she processed. "I asked her to come to my Sectionals, I _insisted_ that she come. I went out of my way to make sure everything was in order for Luna and her mother to come to the competition on Saturday. And it it my fault. If I hadn't asked Luna to come, she would still be alive right now." Riley was in full out tears when Lucas rushed to wrap his arms around the broken girl in front of him. She shuttered from inside his arms, as Lucas soothed her, rubbing small circles around her back.

"This is not your fault. Everyone finds a way to blame themselves during times like these. But there are far greater forces that we can never understand that amount to what can only be described as an accident. Riley it was an accident. It was not your fault."

Soon Riley was able to calm down, and with all of her strength, Lucas helped remove her skates, and walked her back to the lobby where Farkle and Maya waited expectantly. Riley thanked Lucas, giving him a final hug, before watching him recede back to his own dressing room for their Sunday morning game. But no one was in the mood to watch, so the three of friends travelled back to Riley's house with their heads held low.

X

When Riley, Maya and Farkle entered the Matthews apartment, Cory, Topanga and Auggie were busy talking in the kitchen, beside the stove where Topanga was heating up soup. They didn't notice the three teenagers until the door slammed shut behind them and silence became of the entire group as they eyed each other.

Topanga and Cory seemed to be having a silent conversation with Maya and Farkle, trying to figure out where Riley stood on her Riley spectrum. But they both shrugged because honestly, no one understood anything.

"Hey guys," Riley muttered, dropping her figure skating bag on the floor in front on the table and walking towards the stairs to her room.

"Are you just going to leave your bag on the table where we eat?" Auggie asked. Riley turned, shocked and wide eyed. Auggie never questioned her.

"Auggie," Topanga hissed. "It's okay sweetheart," she addressed her daughter, with curious sad eyes. "If you want any soup it'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Thanks mom," Riley acknowledged, continuing to the stairs.

"Wait," Cory said, wincing at his own voice and decision to talk. Riley stopped immediately. She hated the discomfort in the room and she hated that everyone was acting weird because of her.

"Katy called and said that the funeral for Luna will be on Friday. Luna's family was wondering if you wanted to speak at the funeral," Cory explained. Riley froze and her mouth popped open.

"No, I can't do that. I can't - I can't speak. I can't do that now," Riley stuttered.

"You don't have to. I'll tell Katy in the morning," Topanga added, crossing the room, to her daughter and grabbing hold of her hands. "No one is expecting you to do anything. We all understand that this is a difficult time for you and if you need to talk," Topanga gestured to everyone around the room, "we're all here for you."

Riley nodded slowly, and gave her mom a hug. "Thank's mom," Riley said into her ear. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Farkle and Maya joined Riley in her room after filling her parents in on the day. The three of them spent time listening to music, doodling whilst sprawled out on the floor in her bedroom. They made popcorn and watched a movie, but they did not talk. Not until Riley was ready would they even attempt to go that far.

When it got dark, Farkle went home, but Maya planned to stay the night. Maya kept her distance, watching Riley from where she stood, giving her space, and making sure she was okay. Well, Maya knew that Riley wasn't okay, but as long as Maya was around she would be the shoulder to cry on when necessary. It was weird though, Maya didn't know what to talk about now - the only things she could think of were Luna, figure skating, and boys, all of which were not options at the moment. Riley was fragile and Maya could not say the wrong thing.

So when it was time to fall asleep it was Maya who feel asleep first. Despite the events rendering Riley exhausted, Maya had a series of her own. Maya had two fractures in her hand, she was still emotionally scarred from Jeff, her feelings for Josh were confusing at best, and her best friend was an emotional wreak. Maya too, was exhausted.

In the middle of the night, while Riley lie awake for the second night in a row, she felt restless. Like she should be doing something.

Coming down the stairs from her room, she made sure her family was already in bed and asleep. Things like these were easier when there wasn't any confrontation. In the kitchen, she pulled a mug out of the cupboard and then opened the fridge. The light of the fridge illuminated the entire kitchen, as she searched for the pitcher of milk. When her mug was filled, she proceeded to warm the milk up in the microwave, just like her mom used to all those years ago when she couldn't sleep at night.

While she waited, the ding of her email went from her laptop still sitting untouched on the counter. She grabbed the warmed milk from the microwave and her laptop from the counter, and she sunk down against the counter, sitting on the floor, her legs reaching across the aisles. She sipped and waited patiently for the page to load.

An email from Farkle popped up on the screen.

Subject: Happy Memories.

 _Taken for my AV club project, please have the pleasure of enjoying these short videos, and remember that life is to short to let it pass you by._

A smiled unknowing slipped onto her face. Her eyes dropped down to the link at the bottom of the email. So she clicked it and let the video play before her eyes.

She recognized the song before it even started playing. _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ broadcasted on her speakers as the picture panned out and it captured Riley and her clip board in hand. Her other hand was placed on her hip with a small black whistle.

 _"_ _I can't believe you are doing this," Riley said to the camera laughing in spite of herself. Behind the camera Farkle chuckled and the camera shook vigorously._

 _"_ _Just act like you normally do," Farkle instructed. Riley rolled her eyes and turned back to the small skaters grinding around mindlessly behind her. She stood up straighter and brought the whistle to her lips, a loud squeal passed through the entire space._

 _"_ _Can everybody line up? Just like we practiced on the blue line here. We're going to do our dance."_

 _All the small skaters struggled to find their places, and the music paused as the children prepared themselves._

 _"_ _Someday, you'll preform at the winter recital for all your parents and you'll get to show them how far you've come," Riley continued, looking at each of her students._

 _"_ _Hey, Riley," Farkle said softly from behind the camera. She looked up from her students in curiosity. "Over there," he pointed whilst also turning his camera to the small girl holding the boards for her dear life._

 _Riley have him a thumbs up, and crossed the ice to where the little blonde girl was standing. Farkle followed closely._

 _"_ _Hey sweetie," Riley said. "It's your first lesson today, isn't it?"_

 _The girl nodded, fear prominent on her face._

 _"_ _Can you tell me your name?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Luna," the small girl said tentatively._

 _"_ _Just like the moon," Riley commented and the girl smiled in return. "Here," she offered her hand. "Hold on, and we'll get you in there with everyone else. It's the best way to learn and if you fall, we'll get right back up and try again."_

 _Luna took her hand without hesitation this time. She didn't really have another option though. She didn't really struggle with the skating part - in fact she was quite good at it for a girl of her age - it was really just the stopping part, which explained why she was pinned to the boards._

 _Riley found her way back to the other Tykes and took her position on the line across from the skaters so that they could all see her with Luna at her side._

 _"_ _Okay, as soon as the music starts we are going to start our dance. Follow my moves."_

 _She pointed pack at Farkle giving him the queue to restart the song._ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _once again blasted through the arena. Riley put both of her hands on her hips dramatically, and the other kids followed. Beside her, Luna look up with large wondrous eyes, trying to imitate the older girl._

 _Riley shook her hips from side to side._

 _"_ _Okay, and then on the count of three we are going to jump on our feet. One… Two… and Three."_

 _The ice shook as each skater attempted a small standing jump, some of them falling, including a wobbling Luna._

 _"_ _Woah," Riley caught her. "That's okay," she addressed everyone. "We're still learning."_

 _Farkle laughed from behind the camera, and Riley gave him a look of warning, telling him that she could kick him out if she wanted to. But she didn't._

 _"_ _Okay, now spin," Riley instructed when everyone was on their feet again. "Hands in the air as we reach for the sky." Riley stretched her arms in demonstration. Beside her, out from the middle of no where expected, Luna let out a loud careless laugh that Riley would never forget. She laughed and she laughed and soon she was holding her stomach from the laughter and Riley was right there laughing beside her. Why? She didn't know, but this little girl was laughing and she was happy. That was all Riley ever wanted._

Looking away from the screen, Riley wiped the tears which wet her cheeks and sniffled. She closed the lap top and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face.

None of this was fair.

"Riley, are you on the floor?" a voice she recognized as her father said shortly after. She looked up resting her head on her knees, and took in a loud deep breath.

"Yeah," she said her voice cracking.

"Oh honey," Cory replied, sitting down next to her and moving her head to his chest so she could cry into him, and he could hold her.

"Daddy," Riley said after a long time of silence.

"Yes," he whispered into her ear.

"What is your experience with the world and death?" she asked him. He didn't say anything for a moment, and she bet it was because she had shocked him with the question. It came out of the blue, just as most things involved with her did.

"Well, I don't have much more experience than you do. But I am a firm believer in faith, and my faith has proven to show that God has a plan for everyone and everything happens for a reason. A reason we do not necessarily understand." He paused, once again carefully choosing his words. "We are faced with challenges in our life, and we have to learn from them, and use them to shape us a human being. We can either choose to ignore the lessons we are faced or learn from them."

Riley let out a sob, and wiped her tears away once again.

"I-I'm… I'm just having a really hard time understanding how all of this happened," she said tearfully, shaking her head. "Everything was going so well, I didn't even think that something like this cold happen - w-why do bad things happen to good people?"

Cory's heart broke for his daughter. "I wish I knew pumpkin. I wish I knew," Cory said.

"Well," she sniffled again. "If you ever figure it out, please let me know." Cory nodded and looked up to see Topanga looking around the corner of the kitchen. He gave her a small nod, telling her to go back to bed.

The universe had so many unanswered questions and Cory hated that his daughter was breaking and so confused about how the world worked. What was once so clear, blemish free and transparent was fogging, and the water turning to oil. Everything was more complicated.

"You'll be the first I come to," he promised.

 **A/N: Dum da da dum dum da dum. Pow! That was an emotional rollercoaster. What do you think about Riley's methods of grieving?**

Some questions and answers for clarity:

 **How old are the characters?** Riley and Maya are both in their twelfth grade of high school (senior year). Both Lucas and Josh are 19, but in their first year of University at NYU.

 **What about the hockey team?** The hockey players are part of the NYU team, they practice and have some of the games in the same arena as Riley trains and practices.

And here are some replies:

 **nona0310** : I am so sorry for all of the hearts I have broken. And yes, I forgot about Zay's full name, there was just one guest who was convinced he was Zayn. Sorry about that misunderstanding.

 **Aphrodite Hera:** Again, I didn't mean to break all these hearts. I'm so sorry.

 **cowgirlangel95** : I'm happy (as well as sorry) that you were able to figure it out along the way. I adore the character I created, but from the beginning that was my plan for Luna. Can't wait to see what happens next. ;)

 **JiLLiAN2548** : THANK YOU, I don't think anyone saw it coming (except me). Yes, I hope Riley uses this as motivation as well but we shall see.

 **Mr. Authentic:** I think we've all seen that Riley does not do well with confrontation (Rileytown and Texas), this will not be easy for her, but she's got some great friends.

 **Mr. and Mrs. Rucas** : Sometimes the most beautiful things are those that we worked so hard to fix. Thank you for your kind words, each and everyone of your reviews makes me grin!

 **Miss Pretty Girl:** I never thought of making Luna Lucas's sister, while she was definitely a sister figure of Riley, it will not be easy for her to get through this. I answered your questions above, hope they helped. If you ever have any other questions just ask. :)

 **rileylana16** : I am so sorry for making you cry! But you mentioned that you found your Lucas? I am so happy for you, yes I agree that it is usually the people we become blind to.

 **OSnapItsAli** : Glad you figured it out, sorry it had to be this way. :/ thanks for the review!

 **songbird14** : Awwweee, sweetie, you are the reason I do this. Thanks for your words, I sure hope they keep getting better.

 **LillyBean23** : Thank you for your honesty; we already talked about this, so all I am here to say is THANK YOU for being you and reviewing I really appreciate it.

 **AlysaKhater:** Sorry about your theory and making it true. YAAY Riley!

 **dorkybooklover** : I agree. Do you know where I can find a boy like Lucas?

 **silkycatastrophe** : oh you. Thank you so much.

 **itstwoeyes** : lol. I AM SO SORRY. My condolences.


	8. Princess of the Moon

**A/N** : Major Rucas development as follows. Hold your breath. You have no idea what is happening next.

PLEASE READ! Also, maybe you've noticed my change in icon, this picture was submitted by: staybeautifulllx This is such a talented member of our fan base and I hope that you will also enjoy picture, because I feel so blessed by all of these compliments. I also wanted to acknowledge JoshayaShipper2001 who also submitted another icon to me as well, and while I forgot to upload that when you sent it to me, I was reminded when this one was sent to me. I thought about it for a few days and I decided to use this one. Yours was stunning, just the same, and I am sorry that I chose to use this one instead. I hope you can forgive me.

Thank you for the continued support, this story has more than 200 reviews! Isn't that amazing. We are well on our way to climbing the fan fiction ladder.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 8:** Princess of the Moon

The days that past by next were dark and slow. It would only turn to fate that the storms which followed caused an endless fall of rain. Riley saw it fitting, as she sat in her bay window, watching the droplets kiss her window pane in the devastation of such a beautiful lost soul, forgiven by the heavens. It nearly brought her a sense that the universe might be paying attention.

She sat in alone for hours, watching a few more of the videos in saga, which Farkle had emailed her. Many of which he captured of little Luna, teaching herself to skate, all of which, brought tears to Riley's tired eyes.

On the evening of the second day of wallowing, her mother found her way into Riley's room of despair, and Riley knew that she couldn't stay alone in the room forever.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Topanga asked, holding in her hand a small bag and a plate of spaghetti.

"Better now that you brought food," Riley replied, forcing the light words out of her mouth.

"I also found this dress in a store this afternoon and I figured you would need something to wear to Luna's funeral tomorrow afternoon, I didn't think you had much black."

"Well I do like colours," Riley replied looking back out the window to the blurred city and she sighed. "Thanks mom. I didn't even think of what I would wear."

"That's why I am here," Topanga replied, taking a seat next to her daughter.

Riley weakly smiled, and looked back down at the plate of food, still steaming.

"Mom?" she said, looking back up at Topanga. "I'm not sure that I can go tomorrow."

Topanga shook her head and moved closer, putting an arm around the still heartbroken girl. "You can. And your father and I will be with you through everything. If you don't go, you might regret it for the rest of your life."

"There are going to be a lot of people there. All with their own versions of Luna. How can I even be this sad? I'm not family. Can you imagine what Luna's parents are going through? This is going to destroy their marriage."

"Your pain is real Riley. You love Luna, just like a sister, and she loved you. That is real and justifiable. You are allowed to be as sad as you let yourself," Topanga assured, curling Riley's hair with her fingers. "As for Luna's parents. Losing a child is the most horrifying thing in the entire world. Children should outlive their parents. It is going to be so difficult for them and they may never recover, which is why they need as much support as possible. Hopefully their marriage will beat the statistic, but you never know what will happen."

Riley breathed out slowly, and then inhaled just as slowly. Her pain was justifiable, and her heart hurt for those whose pain in the world was worse than hers, because God knows there was worse pain.

"Thanks Mom," she whispered. "Thank you for sitting with me."

"Anytime," Topanga replied.

X

The next morning, Maya woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, as it often did as of late. When her mother informed her that Riley had failed to show up for morning practice for the second day in a row, she took it upon herself to begin her manhunt for the lost girl. There were numerous places she could have been, but Maya started with the basics; Riley's bed, Riley's house, the fire escape, Topanga's bakery, surprisingly Farkle's, and then the arena, because maybe Riley had just been running late.

But Riley wasn't in any of her usual hide outs, and she was troubled because it was 8 in the morning and the girl had been up and doing something for the past two hours. Something which was even a mystery to Maya.

Just as Maya sighed in defeat and began to leave the arena, she noticed a familiar figure standing in the observation room at the arena, obviously confused and looking for something, just as she was.

Lucas Friar.

The boy was smitten and Maya couldn't believe his persistence to make sure that Riley was actually okay.

"Riley's not here," Maya finally said. Lucas almost jumped in surprise and turned to see Maya.

"Oh, I'm not-" Lucas tried to defend himself

"I know what your _not_ doing, Huckleberry. Please, I mastered the art of excuses and you aren't fooling anyone here." Maya rolled her eyes, and firmly set them on the ice rink behind his back. "She's not here," she repeated. Lucas nodded, the gears of his brain turning as Maya watched him intently.

"Where is she?" he asked. She almost laughed, because she had already anticipated his words, but she could not forget the worry that still shook her bones at the thought of Riley.

"We're not sure. She says that she's been coming to morning practices. But when I show up I can never find her. It's like she's falling off the wagon. We're not sure what to do."

"She can't just stop," Lucas stepped forward, his eyes wide with an emotion Maya could not pinpoint. "Stopping for just a few days alone came mean everything in her line of training. She stops now, she might never be able to claim that Nationals title."

"I know," Maya replied exasperated. "I can't let her do that to herself. She will never forgive herself and neither will I."

"So let me help you."

"Let you what?"

"Let me help you find her. I might know how to convince her that she can't give everything up over this."

"How are you possibly going to help? You've hardly known her for a month."

"I know," Lucas said, compassion, sincerity, and even a little bit of fire driving through his eyes. Lucas retreated to pick up his coat hanging against the bench. Maya stepped back and knew there was no stopping him, he would help whether she let him or not, and in her heart, she knew that he would be the one to bring Riley home. "And I also know that Riley is going to get through this. So, you can stop worrying about her and know that you are a good friend to her. In the end, that is what she is going to know. Riley is going to be just fine."

Lucas's shoulder barely brushed hers as he passed by with such confidence that she actually believed him. He was admirable, she would admit, and Riley had truly struck gold.

X

Lucas had a hunch that he knew exactly where Riley might be, so he drove. He drove is rusty old black pick up truck up the freeway with the window open. The the rain finally stopped, even the city smelled of freshness and opportunity. The day would be a good one, he could feel it in his heart.

He found himself pulling into the practically empty parking lot of Greenwich East Community Centre. Despite his hunch, his heart still pounded as he slammed the door of his truck, and looked up at the old building. He shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts. But if Riley wasn't here, he wouldn't know where else to look.

The building was quiet and seemingly abandoned, as he walked in. While a receptionist sat in the front desk, she hardly looked up from her game of solitaire.

He found himself crossing his fingers in the hope that Riley was exactly where his mind as picturing her. Lucas had been in this building countless times before since he began his life in New York, and he hoped, or rather he prayed that had done the same.

Rounding the corner, he came to a glass wall, transmitting the complex idea which was Riley Matthews. But instead of the painful effort and angst she was normally putting into her morning practice, she seemed to be in her own world, void of the rest, carelessly maneuvering her way around the roller-skating rink.

He opened up the door separating the two of them, letting himself onto the hardwood surface which was the rink. What he failed to see from farther away were two things. One, a large navy hoodie, with a small crest on the front right shoulder he recognized from his high school. The sweater hung loosely at her hips which he presumed to be lost somewhere in the sweater he hadn't even realized he misplaced. Second, the ear buds providing the comfort of music to Riley.

She still hadn't noticed him travelling across the floor, when she pulled out her iPod, swinging it to the beat Lucas couldn't hear. She slowed her pace to a glide and then to a stop, just before moving to skate backwards, and pivoting back to forwards.

It was only then, when she finally noticed Lucas and the two of them stopped in their tracks, wondering what on earth was supposed to happen next.

"Lucas," Riley spoke first, softly, curiously and kindly, removing her ear buds and stuffing them in the pockets of his sweater. He smiled to himself. Her brows rose in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"You family is worried about you," Lucas began to explain.

"So they enlisted you to help," her voice full of surprise.

"I volunteered."

She moved forward one stride, confusion still obvious on her face. "And how is it, that you were able to find me. No one I know has ever known that I come here."

"I knew that you wouldn't be so reckless to quit skating altogether. You told me yourself, Nationals are far to important. You told Maya that you've been coming to practices, you wouldn't lie to your best friend," Lucas explained. Finally, he let himself smile because of the circumstances. He shook his head as Riley waited for him to say what was on his mind. "And," he began, "this is exactly where I would have come."

Riley's mouth popped open, written speechless. She never thought anyone would find her in the rollerskating rink, let alone Lucas. How was it that he felt the need to volunteer himself and his time to her? Maybe she would never understand. She couldn't even understand the next words that came out of her own mouth.

"Put on some skates," she said as she moved forward to him, stopping only a foot in front of him and taking his breath away. It was getting difficult to avoid the magnet in between them.

"Yes ma'am," Lucas replied and he saw something he wondered if he would ever have the pleasure of seeing again; Riley's smile.

X

When he returned, skates tied, Riley was no longer skating, and he began to panic for a short second, until he stepped past the barrier blocking his view and he finds he lying on the floor, with her hands behind her head.

Lucas almost thought she was sleeping when he stood at her head, looking down with such a grin, he's afraid what will happen. Riley laughed, covering her eyes momentarily. When she reopened them, Lucas was lying beside her, watching her intently.

"I was just thinking about how the rafters looks when the disco ball is going and the black lights are on. It makes the stars on the ceiling glow, and sometimes I need the stars to glow," Riley admitted.

"When was the last time you saw the actual stars?" he asked.

"Years. I can see them when we go to Philly, but I haven't been in a long time. My grandparents either always come to New York, or when we happen to go, it's cloudy, or it doesn't work with my schedule. I am severely lacking in that department of my life."

"Well," Lucas said dusting off his pants and one his feet once again. "What do you say we go flip the switch and turn on the stars?" he asked.

Her mouth opened in shock of his suggestion, but she loved the idea nonetheless. She broke into a smile and there was once again a sparkle no one could have anticipated in her eyes.

Lucas offered his hands to help her up. She folded her legs and accepted both hands, lifting her up into the air once again.

"Have you ever considered a partner skating career?" Lucas joked. She kept her eyes on him and laughed.

"Shut up," she laughed and released his hands, putting them on his chest and pushing him backwards.

The two teenagers found the control system in the observing deck's private room, conveniently left unlocked. Lucas sat in the chair in front of the panel while Riley watched both him and the rink. Both equally full of surprises.

His eyes lit up when he found the correct switches, and the rink in front of them erupted with 80's music and the disco dropped for the ceiling. The lights dimmed and the room began to glow from the light of the stars from the rafters.

When Riley looked back at Lucas, he was waiting for a reaction, but once again she was speechless, so she shook her head and turned on her feet.

"Come on," said in excitement, not waiting for Lucas to follow, although he was only two steps behind.

Back on the hardwood floor, Riley skated in small circles, listening to the music and letting it become her. She lifted her arms into the air and stretched, finally feeling like herself for the first time in a while.

"What are you thinking?" Lucas asked her. Riley paused and briefly looked back at Lucas, before hugging herself and spinning on her feet.

"I'm thinking that I know how much Luna would have loved this. And I haven't felt this close to her since she died. It's like she's right here with me on my shoulder. Enjoying this moment with me." Lucas smiled at the satisfaction on Riley's face. "Thank you Lucas. For doing this. It means more than you will ever know."

He skated towards her, closing the gap between them and grabbing her hands in his, and he heard her take in a quick breath. "I am here for you," he reminded her.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, watching his eyes.

"How about a dance?"

"This is T _ake On Me._ It's such a fast song," Riley protested, signalling to the music which had just begun.

"You don't think you can keep up?"

Riley laughed out loud and shook her head. "Oh you know I can. I was worried about you."

She folded their fingers together and brought them in front of their chests, just to push him harshly backwards, but not releasing his hands.

She gave him a look reminding him that she was in charge, but when Lucas curled their fingers tightly, and pulled her back closer again, coming nearly nose to nose.

"You are wearing my sweater," he whispered into her ear. She gasped and looked down quickly, not realizing what she was wearing, and almost bumping foreheads with Lucas.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," she tried to apologize, blushing pink on her cheeks. Lucas did everything he could not to reach up and touch the burning blush.

"It's okay, Riley. It looks far better on you than it ever could on me. You keep it," Lucas whispered back sending shivers up her spine.

"I was never going to give it back," Riley admitted mystery and confidence once again back in her voice. "It's the most comfortable sweater in my possession right now."

"Oh really?" he asked amused, releasing their hands and putting a hand around her slim waist and the other on the hem of the shirt. "Then maybe I do want it back if it is the most comfortable."

"No way," she taunted, her arms finding their way around his neck, smiling right back at him. A moment of silence between them passed as the music played on. She found herself wondering what might happen if she was bold. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah," he whispered, eyes dropping to her lips briefly.

"We aren't very good dancers," she told him.

"Hmm, I guess we aren't," he noted, lost in her eyes.

"Maybe you should make a move?" she suggested.

Their eyes froze on each others, a curving smile present on Riley's face as her brows rose in anticipation. But Lucas was a different sight altogether. His hand from holding her hem, moved to her face, pushing back the hair which had fallen from behind her ear. His hand stopped behind her head, and neither of them could have stopped what was going to happen next.

Something passed through the both of them, and suddenly their lips were connected and everything was right in the world. What was supposed to be a patient relationship was now proven to be equally hungry and passionate as their lips moved in sync and their bodies pressed together.

They got lost in time and space. They got lost in each other.

"Wait," Lucas pulled back, cursing himself for stopping such a perfectly imperfect moment.

"What?" Riley asked, catching her breath.

"Maybe we shouldn't," he said, crashing their cloud, and causing Riley to step back immediately, retreating to the wall she had just tore down. "No!" he stopped her, grabbing her hands once again. "It's just that you're still grieving. I don't want to take advantage of you in any way. I never want to take advantage of you. And I don't want any false feelings from you, or feelings coming from those grievances."

"No," Riley assured. "This is not like that. Nothing like that. I haven't felt like myself since I found out about Luna. And this: you. You make me feel like myself. I'm not grieving right now, because I can still sense her presence. You did that. You aren't taking advantage of me, and if you do, I will surely warn you. My feelings for you are just as they always have been."

"What's that?"

"Clear and confusing just at the same time. Mysterious and obvious. Curious and terrifying."

"Those are a lot of different feelings," Lucas admitted.

"Scary?"

"No," he promised. "Exciting."

Riley couldn't keep it in any longer, so she laughed and it baffled her entire body.

Lucas grabbed her face and once again pulled her lips to his as she smiled against them and wondered how on earth any of this happened.

The two of them pulled apart and laughed together, neither of them quite able to understand everything that had just happened.

Riley's eyes dropped to a black spot, capturing her attention. Just along Lucas's neck line, underneath the rest of his shirt, was the beginnings of a tattoo.

"What's this?" she asked, pushing the fabric slightly to the side so she could see the rest of the tattoo.

"Oh, that? It's a tattoo," he replied, focusing on the touch of her fingers against his skin. She chuckled, that much was obvious.

It was a black bird. A raven?

"A bird?" she inquired.

"A mockingbird," he corrected.

"What's the significance?" Her fingers traced the black ink and proceeded to cover it back up with his shirt.

"My Pappy Joe actually. It was kind of his thing, and when he passed away, I still needed something of him with me all the time. It seemed fitting."

"Wow," she remarked. "That's incredible. That's a great way to remember him."

"That's what I thought," Lucas replied, reached for her hand and lacing their fingers together where they belonged. The two of them skated across the floor over to the benches and sat down.

"You know, my biggest fear with Luna is that eventually I will forget the memories I have of her. I never want to lose the image of the smiling girl I have in my head. Those memories are too precious."

"I think as long as you need to remember, you will remember."

"You do?"

"I do."

X

The rest of the day passed far to quickly for Riley's liking. Lucas brought her out for coffee and the two of them talked and laughed over hot drinks and cinnamon buns. It was everything Riley needed in preparation for the funeral that afternoon. The relief before the storm. Lucas drove Riley back to her apartment, only a short drive from the Community Centre, and outside of her apartment the two of them sat in silence.

"Are you going to be okay this afternoon?" he asked her. "If you need me there I can come."

"You're so sweet and I would love if I could have you at my side. However this is something I think I need to face on my own. I also think it might pose a few questions for my family and my dad isn't that welcoming of boys."

Lucas chuckled. "No?"

"We may need to introduce you to each other slowly. He can be very protective of me."

"I get to meet your family?"

"Didn't you meet them at Sectionals?"

"As Josh's friend. Not as whatever we are." The two of them pondered to their own thoughts for a brief moment.

"We can figure that out some other time," Riley assured. "We have all the time in the world."

"All the time," Lucas repeated, smiling to himself looking ahead out of front window of his truck.

Riley leaned across the truck bench and pressed a chaste kiss on Lucas's cheek. "Thank you," she said honestly. Lucas might have been the only person who was able to get to her on so many levels, and she was suddenly sure that her grieving wasn't going to be as challenging as she once thought.

"Hold on," his hand stopped hers where it sat beside his thigh pressed against the seat. He kissed her sweetly one last time. " _Thank_ you," he intercepted, causing her to blushed. "Just remember to breath this afternoon, okay. Breath and take it one minute at a time. You are going to be just fine."

Her eyes softened, and she found it in herself to give him one last smile. "Goodbye Lucas."

X

Riley avoided the looks and questions of her family as she entered the apartment, and went directly to her room. She not only didn't want to see their concerned looks, but she also didn't want them to see her flushed face. She knew that one look from her father and he would immediately know that she'd been with a boy. So Riley got showered and got dressed, curling her hair exquisitely. If her heart still ached and broke for the small girl, she had to show the world that everything was just fine, so she set the goal to look perfect, not a hair or thread out of place. She wore a shall over her petit black dress and matching heels and sat in her room, awaiting the call of her parents.

Katy and Maya arrived to travel with the Matthews family and Maya immediately directed her attention to the girl in the room with the stunning bay window.

"You ready?" Maya asked, not bothering to knock. Knocking would have been unordinary, and it would have been to acknowledge that things were unnatural and should be treated differently. Maya didn't want that for anyone.

"I am," Riley replied from the window. The rain had finally let up that morning. In fact Riley wasn't sure she had ever seen such a clear blue sky.

"Then come on, they are waiting for us in the car."

What happened next was slow and awkward. The drive and the commencement. Riley found herself stuck in the middle of awkward small talk, she was so generously left out of as the five of them drove through the city to the church.

Then was entering the church with the realization that this was Riley's chance to say goodbye properly to her favourite young skater. The realization that she had to make the goodbye worth it and meaningful, was something Riley had yet to consider. She was so focused on what had happened and what was no longer that she forgot that today was the day devoted to Luna and celebrating her short life. Today was the day the world would say goodbye to her beautiful soul.

When the music began to play, and the casket was pushed down the church aisle. Riley couldn't help the wind blow through her, her hand immediately grabbed Maya's as she watched the box holding the little girl she loved.

Maya squeezed her hand in support and acknowledgement. The ceremony coming was going to be bearable because of her best friend and her family surrounding her. Everything was going to be okay.

After the ceremony, Riley and her family watched the people slowly exit the church, prepared to travel to the grave yard. Riley and Maya found themselves at the front of the church, observing all of the pictures so beautifully displayed on easels for the world to see. Each and everyone of them only some memory of Luna. A thought had been on her mind since her left Lucas, and she needed to tell Maya.

"Maya," Riley asked, voice weary of the reaction she knew was destined to follow. Maya immediately looked up from easel of pictures, her eyes soft and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Yeah?"

"There is something I want to do, and I would really like it if you were at my side."

Maya nodded, promising to what ever corner of the earth Riley was going to lead her to. They looked back at the crowd of people talking in soft murmurs, just as expected, all careful not to wake the sleeping child in the closed casket.

X

Maya had know idea where Riley would be bringing her the next morning, when they walked into uncharted territory in NYC.

"A tattoo parlour, Riley? What the hell are we doing here?" Maya whisper shouted in Riley's ear as the two girls observed the decorations and products around the room. It was true, Riley led Maya to a tattoo parlour, and the place was far darker than she could have imagined. But Riley had done her research, these people were accountable and did the job right, she would have no trouble other than Maya.

Riley smiled in spite of herself. "You know, I always thought it would be you dragging me into one of these places, but here we are."

"And you know that your parents are going to kill you when they find out that you got a permanent tattoo behind their backs. And then they are going to kill me afterwards," Maya swore.

"Your life is safe, and they will get over it."

"You've lost your mind," Maya cursed. "I can't believe I let it get this far. Riley, have we lost you?"

"Lost me?" Riley chuckled, shaking her head. "You people think I am as fragile as a China doll, so that is how you handle me. But I'm stronger than you think Maya." Riley walked to the other side of the store and saw the tattoo artist behind the curtain working on another person.

"I'll be with you in 10 minutes," the woman shouted when she noticed the to girls in her main room.

"Take your time," Riley shouted back.

"We know you are strong Riley. But you have to admit, that when something changes, you tend to, react," Maya said cautiously choosing her words.

"I react the way I do. I am surprised you haven't gotten used to it. We've been friends for all our lives. It's part of who I am Maya."

"And is this part of who you are, Riley? A sketchy tattoo parlour?"

Riley shook her head once again, slight disgust publishing on her face. "You would think that after all this time, that you of all people would know who I am," Riley said, sitting on a bar stool and flipping through an album of tattoos, turning her head away from Maya.

Maya took another deep breath in, pushing down her frustrations. "It's my job to warn you against all of this stuff. It's permanent Riley, you can't wipe it away in two weeks when you don't want it anymore. It's going to get all saggy when you are old and wrinkly. It'll stretch and it won't look pretty forever. Not to mention how unprofessional it looks. Riley are you listening to me?"

Riley continued to flip through the book of tattoos in front of her, and Maya could only shudder in frustration, she stepped back.

"I am getting some air," Maya announced. "I'll be back in a few."

When the bell of the door finally dinged signalling her departure, Riley finally looked up and hoped that eventually Maya would come around, because there was no stopping the decision she had already made. She didn't want to fight with Maya about this, Maya was just as stubborn as Riley, and Maya could learn to accept that Riley was certain about this decision.

Riley knew that Maya would stay true to her word and return. Neither of them would leave the other behind, not when they asked the other to be there. Maya would not call back up, because that would have been betrayal, and Riley would only return on her own. She would never execute Riley that way.

So when the parlour finished with his current client and Riley became acquainted with the woman behind her painted body. Riley was amazed that tattoo's used to scare her so much, and seeing a heavily painted person, she would turn her nose up, almost thinking better of herself.

Her judgement was far from right, and it opened her eyes.

"You can go sit in that chair while I prep the materials, love," the woman smiled.

"Thank you," Riley said to the woman who already turned her back, and entered the room behind the curtain, taking her seat.

The curtain swooshed open after a minute of solitude, and Riley looked up to see Maya and a weary smile, not quite sincere.

"If I am going to sit here with you through this with you, I might as well try to appreciate the moment," Maya sighed and moved into her best friends peripheral vision. "What tattoo do you think you want to get?"

Riley grinned, and the smile almost made Maya question everything about this situation, it was one she hadn't seen since Riley had won Sectionals and before they dropped the bomb of Luna's death on her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she would ever see such a sincere smile again.

Riley sat up in the chair and pulled one of the books sitting on the small table next to her logging some of the tattoos. She flipped through the book, obviously on a mission to find one tattoo in particular. Riley's finger stopped on what seemed like a random page, and suddenly Maya didn't doubt Riley's state of mind any longer.

Riley tapped the page with her index finger and looked up with a smile. "This one."

A half moon. Barely the size of two square inches, detailed with such precision and beauty Maya was practically rendered speechless.

"A moon," she whispered.

"La lune," Riley corrected, speaking in french. "It's the only way I can think to honour her. And I want it here," Riley slide the strap of her tank top off her shoulder, and pointed to her collarbone, touching it carefully. "I want her right on my shoulder. My Luna, always watching over me."

Maya didn't say anything for a while as she processed the information she was finally handling. Riley was her own person, and she would grieve. But she would grieve in her own way and there was no stopping that. Riley hated confrontation and would avoid it like the plague, but on her own terms, Maya saw that Riley could move mountains.

When Maya met Riley's eyes, tears wet Maya's cheeks and her eyes glistened through their glass.

"Oh Maya," Riley scrunched her nose, lifting her hand to wipe away the tears with her fingers. "We are going to be okay. I know we are."

 **A/N** : What did you think of Rucas? La lune? Is Riley recovering?


	9. Princess of Therapy

**A/N: I am so bad at updating…**

 **Chapter 9:** Princess of Therapy

Riley stood in her mirror examining the black moon tattoo, healing on her shoulder blade. The black ink with crisp corners and lines, were outlined with the pinkish red skin which still burned at her touch. It was exactly what she wanted and everything she needed. It still stung from being under the gun, but it was perfect.

What Riley didn't like was the guilt on her conscience from lying to her parents or rather, withholding information from her parents. It had only been a few hours, but Riley still felt a heavy heart and hoped that it wouldn't puncture her perfect image.

Maya had been so kind to be sworn to secrecy, but even the guilt of having Maya lie to her parents was hurting. But Maya also refused to stay the night, because of it. She hadn't said it out loud, but Riley could read people - she knew. Maya excused herself saying that she had to be home for dinner, but Riley saw through it.

"Hey Riley," Auggie said walking into her room, jumping onto her bed and collapsing.

"Get out," she demanded, beginning to panic as soon as she realized that her tank top was not covering her tattoo. "Auggie! Get out!"

"You aren't the boss of me," he stated.

"Yes I am, because you are in _my_ room. Now get out," she pulled her skating jacket on, and pushed him out of the room. Slamming the door behind him.

"I saw your tattoo," Auggie shouted back. Riley's eyes widened, and she re-opened the door to find Auggie standing there with his arms crossed.

"You wouldn't," Riley pleaded. "Auggie, please don't tell mom and dad."

"I don't want to betray you, but I can't lie. And you shouldn't ask me to."

"Please," she begged again.

"You know what you did is wrong. If you won't tell them, I will."

Riley sighed again. Auggie was right. Auggie was always right.

"Fine. I'll tell them. But you have to be there," Riley instructed.

"I would do anything for you."

When Riley and Auggie walked down the stairs, they found their parents watching the news on the television, oblivious to any shouting that might have gone on. Auggie dragged Riley in front of the television providing an obstacle in their view and confusion to appear on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Topanga asked, turning the volume down.

Auggie and Riley exchanged a look, and she bit her lip.

"Riley has something to show you," Auggie said.

"Oh?" Cory replied, with a small smile. "And what would that be?"

"Riley?" Auggie asked. All eyes were transfixed on the older girl.

"Uhm, well it's not that big of a deal, so I need you both to have an open mind, and not to make this into a big deal."

"What did you do?" Cory demanded.

"Cory," Topanga hissed, swatting her husband. She turned back to Riley and smiled. "Go on Riley. We will try our best to be understanding."

She took in a deep breath, and nodded, before unzipping her jacket and peeling it carefully off her shoulders, avoiding any touch to the tender skin.

And in that moment, the moon came face to face with her worst nightmares - her parent's wrath.

X

With folded arms, she shrunk as far as she could into the deep red leather sofa. "So Riley Matthews," the woman said from her chair across from her, "Why are you here today?" She had called herself Ms. Turtle, and the frame behind her desk claimed that she had some sort of physiology and sociology degree, but those could be forged, right? Riley turned her attention out towards the window, observing the two doves sitting on the sill enjoying life much more than she was.

"Have you every spoken with anyone before?" she asked next.

Growing impatient, she crossed her legs and turned to the therapist.

"My parents think I am crazy or something. Why else would they send me to a shrink?"

"You aren't crazy, Riley. In fact, you are acting almost exactly how most teenagers I speak with act and very few of them are actually clinically diagnosed as 'crazy' as you say. It's my understanding that you've lost someone close to you, and you've been having a hard time dealing with it."

"You don't know anything about me," Riley hissed.

"Maybe not," the Ms. Turtle, replied, "But I have been told that you have a heart of gold, and that your smiling happy attitude is overwhelming. Right now I only see an angry and hurt young girl."

Riley narrowed her eyes at the woman. She didn't want to be angry, but she was and she couldn't' help it. Her parents had forced her into this, and it just made her angrier. They had betrayed her. Her whole family had.

"I don't want to be angry," Riley whispered.

Ms. Turtle smiled cautiously, "I know. You're family cares for you so much, they just want to make sure you aren't spiralling. This is all for your benefit, Riley." She woman was so put together, pin straight black hair, stopping at her shoulders. "I've seen you skate before on TV, as well. You have a gift. But your parents have told me that you haven't been practicing lately."

"My parents are clueless," Riley groaned, thinking about their looks of disappointment, "They think they know me. But they're wrong. It's true, I haven't been going to the arena during my practice slot. I've been at the community Centre, rollerskating. It doesn't feel right being back on the ice. But I wouldn't drop skating, I wouldn't risk it."

"That's very responsible."

"We'll I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were," Ms. Turtle replied. "Now, tell me about skating. Why did you start skating? How old were you?"

"My mom signed me up when I was almost four."

"Yes but why?"

"Why? Because my mom signed me up."

"Why did you mom sign you up?"

Frustrated, Riley rolled her eyes. "I-I don't know. Because I asked her to."

"So this started with you. Not your mom."

With a deep breath, Riley decided that she might as well co-operate. "When I was really little I remember watching the Winter Olympics, and seeing this elegant, beautiful and talented young girl, flying across the ice. And I decided that I wanted that. I wanted to fly."

Ms. Turtle smiled. The root of this story began right from that moment.

"I begged for weeks for my mom to sign me up for skating after that. At first I think they were scared of the dangers that could come with it, but I don't think either of my parents realized how serious I was about skating even from that early." Riley let out a sarcastic laugh. "You know, I don't even think my dad wants me to be skating. We always have arguments about it."

"What do you argue about?"

"School. Skating. What I should be focusing on. I think he's on of the reasons I try so hard to win. Because I want to prove him wrong, and show his how my hard work has paid off, and that I can make a career out of skating. Maybe he's right."

Ms. Turtle looked up from her notes, slightly surprised. "What do you mean?"

"He's always worried about me getting hurt. Telling me to be careful. Maybe I should have quit a long time ago, so I wouldn't be so hurt right now."

"Is this about Luna now?" she asked. "You mother told me, that you mentioned thinking that all of this could be your fault. Would you like to talk about that?"

"I was the one who practically begged her and her mother to come to Sectionals. Now Luna is dead, and her mother is still in the hospital without a daughter. How can I not think this is my fault?"

Ms. Turtle nodded, and Riley couldn't quite figure out what she was thinking.

"That's normal, Riley. but the only person you are hurting in this mess is yourself. It is okay to be selfish sometimes if it means that you are healthy and happy. Right now you are lost. None of this is any of your fault. Perhaps Luna's mother was late because she slept in, if she hadn't slept in they could have been on time, she wouldn't have been driving so fast and that driver wouldn't have struck them. There are a million scenarios, but none of this is your fault."

"I know," Riley finally said, letting the air come into her lungs.

"This ice is not the same as the hard wood in the Community Centre either," Ms. Turtle continued. "You are only hurting yourself be not going to practice."

Riley didn't say anything as she thought about everything that happened in these last few weeks. The happiest moment for her was when she stood centre ice at Sectionals and breathed in that crisp air, while the crowd erupted into cheers and she saw the pride on her family's faces.

"So, just one more question and we will wrap up this session," she said.

Riley popped up, waiting cautiously.

"What did you want more than anything else in the world two months ago? Do you still want that now?" Riley smiled weakly as she realized her dream was still the same

"More than anything else, I want to win the Nationals title, then and now. I want to stand up in front of the entire country and show everyone that I can win, and I will win."

"Good, now, just let yourself think about how you are going to get there. I'll see you later this week Riley."

X

There was nothing more perfect in the world than freshly cleaned ice. Riley had learned that over her many years learning to skate and becoming who she was in that moment. Because the moment her feet touched the crisp, clear silver surface, it was as if she knew what magic was. It would be the closest she would ever come to magic.

So when her foot took off from the bench and her eyes closed in satisfaction as she glided across the flawless surface, she was taken away into another world. Her week of loneliness in the community centre, kept to herself was finished and she knew that she couldn't put off practice any longer.

For an hour and forty five minutes, Riley began her practice, and routines, rehearsing jumps and spins, just for make sure she hadn't forgotten in her seven day excommunication from the arena.

"Looking good, Ace," Lucas's voice yelled from the bench as she soared down the ice, elegance once again returned into her skating.

She couldn't help but smile to herself and crossed the distance between them, stopping inches in front of his face.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello to you too," he replied, leaning forward just far enough to graze her lips, allowing for a toothing grin to meet his lips. "You look good out there."

"You're just saying that," she rolled her eyes, entering the bench and taking a seat next to Lucas. But he shook his head.

"I'm not. You're fantastic, and one slow week has proven to mean nothing in the world of your skating."

"I missed the ice," she admitted, leaning down to start untying her skates.

Lucas nodded, and he understood, when he missed a practice, something felt different, and he could explain it. But there was a reason why he came to the rink early and brought Riley a coffee.

"So I was thinking I should actually take you out on a date, instead of all this sneaking around."

"A date?" Riley chuckled, looking up from her feet. "But I thought sneaking around was supposed to be sexy."

This time Lucas laughed, but his expression quickly became serious again.

"I want to take you out, make you dinner, treat you like the beautiful talented girl I know you are. You deserve that, and I want to give you that," Lucas told her.

Once again she shook her head. "No you don't have to worry about that. I am perfectly happy with how things have been going so far between me and you." She brushed off the idea of a date.

"I want to. Come on, it'll be fun. I want to impress you with my mad cooking skills."

She laughed again and saw how serious he looked about this so called date. "Okay fine. We'll go on a date. But only because I kind of like you."

"Well that's good, because I kind of like you too," he said grinning and standing up and grabbing the handle of her bag, hoisting it up on his shoulder. With his other arm wrapped around her shoulders they walked out of the arena.

X

"So tell me about your friends," Ms. Turtle asked. Riley looked up from the floor of her office. She couldn't believe she actually attended her second session. One was already overwhelming, but after she got back onto the ice, and her parents saw that she was returning to her usual habits, they insisted on one more. Two - the deal was two sessions and if for some bizarre reason Riley wanted more, then Topanga would be more than willing to take her again.

"There's Maya, we've been best friends forever."

"Does Maya support your skating?" Of course. This therapist was so stupid. Hadn't she already analyzed her and didn't that mean that she would be able to dictate these things to her.

"She's always had my back and she's been to every competition and recital. Of course, she supports me. Even when I have doubt in myself Maya is always there for me. Her mom is my coach. Those two have been my strongest allies."

"Any boyfriend?"

"Uhm, no, not really," Riley replied, looking away once again.

Ms. Turtle pulled her glasses off. "Not really?"

"There is a guy, but its really new," she elaborated.

"How new?"

"I've known him for a while now, but we just started seeing each other this week. We actually have a date tomorrow."

"So why did you decide to start seeing each other?"

"Because we both like each other?" Riley narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "Isn't that why people date? He's one of the nicest guys I have ever met."

"It wasn't pressured?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that this past week has left you emotional and highly sensitive. You've impulsively gotten a tattoo, started dating, and stopping going to practices."

"This has nothing to do with Lucas. Lucas told me that when his grandfather passed away, he got a tattoo of a mockingbird so that his grandfather would always be with him. I loved that idea so much and I thought about the idea of getting a moon as a tattoo to remember Luna by. I thought about it and then saw it through. How do you people not understand this? It's supposed to be meaningful. I don't regret it. Have you even been listening? I didn't stop going to practice. In fact, I've gone to my morning practices at the arena two days in a row."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah," Riley said rolling her eyes.

"It seems that you still have some anger problems," she noted.

"Anger problems? What?"

"Frustrations," Ms. Turtle rephrased. "Often when people lose someone close to them, they become frustrated."

"You think?" she replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I think you don't have anyone to take your frustrations out on, so you are taking them out on me, and your skating. And I think, to avoid confronting the loss of Luna, you seek a distraction in this boy, Lucas," Ms. Turtle explained, looking back at her notes.

"What else has your little degree told you about me?"

"I think that you saw yourself in Luna and that's why this has been so hard on you. You've lost part of who you are, metaphorically speaking - your innocence."

"What?"

"Riley, what was your favourite part about Luna?"

She stared at the woman in front of her and wondered where this was heading.

"Her laugh, her smile. She saw something in me, she made me out to be some sort of princess or mythical creature, and I guess maybe I feel like I let her down."

"There we go," Ms. Turtle smiled. "Luna looked up to you, and you were a role model to her. Do you think that maybe that Luna is that same little girl who watched the Olympics fifteen years ago and saw those elegant girls flying. Do you think maybe, stopping now, not giving the same 110% you were giving two weeks ago, would let Luna down? Would Luna still see that princess she saw now if she looked at you?"

"I'm not perfect," Riley begged her to hear. "I can't be perfect. I'm not perfect."

"To Luna, you were," Ms. Turtle replied.

"I'm not, I suck at Physics, I'm a super klutz off ice, I can't cook or sing, I'm not perfect!"

"None of those things mattered to her. Riley, you don't need to be perfect, you just need to be you."

"And what if that's not good enough," she whispered, finally coming eye to eye with her therapist.

X

Riley went to every one of her morning practices that week and she found herself smiling again. She found that her family wasn't so guarded with her anymore, they were trusting her again. They would once again laugh together around the dinner table and talk about mundane topics of school and work. Everything was normal again.

Except that in her heart, Riley knew that there was one other loose thread that had to be tethered. Lucas had texted her early that Friday and told her to meet him at his house, where he would make a homemade dinner at 7 o'clock.

When 7:30 rolled around Riley was sitting on her bed staring at the digital clock in her room. She was dressed to impress, but her heart wasn't sure if Ms. Turtle had been right all along. Was all of this a distraction? Was the timing right?

Lucas had sent her a few more concerned texts, to which she replied, by standing up and grabbing her coat. She couldn't hurt him anymore and she could lead him on.

So she had her mother drive her to Lucas's and asked her to wait outside in the car. She let herself into the house.

"Lucas?" Riley said, feeling smaller than she had in ages. Her hands were folded in front of her purple date dress, and she stepped forward, towards the dim light and the table he had set up for their dinner.

"You had me worried for a while there," Lucas admitted relief obvious on his face. He stood up from the chair he had been waiting in and took her in. She was in a beautiful navy blue dress, and a long white coat. "I was starting to wonder if you bailed on me."

Riley shook her head in disagreement, but didn't quite trust her words.

"Is everything good?" he asked.

"Yes! I mean no. I don't actually know," Riley corrected, taking a seat at the table across from Lucas. "My parents have been really worried about me and the decisions I have been making lately."

"What happened?"

"They found out about the tattoo I got. They found out about you. They think that I haven't been thinking clearly. And they don't want me to throw my life away because of everything that has happened."

Lucas thought for a moment. A lot had happened since she last saw Lucas, and she didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that she was doing the right thing.

"What do you think?"

"I have never been able to think clearly during the time of a crisis. Often I have relied on others to make my decisions for me. For the first time ever, I have been impulsive, and I've made rash decisions. I think maybe we should have thought more before we jumped into this," Riley motioned around the room to the perfect date Lucas had set up in front of them.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second," Lucas pressed on, not understanding where Riley's cold feet had come from. "Riley there is nothing wrong with making your own decisions. You and me, we made this decision together, you told me you were ready. No one else could have made this decision for you."

"My parents made me talk to someone," Riley explained.

"Who?"

"A therapist. She explained that while I didn't know it, maybe you and I, I mean, me wanting to be with someone, was my way of avoiding everything that's happened. She asked me a lot of questions and it made me think that, earlier this year I told you that the only thing I could focus on right now was Nationals and that dream. You said you would wait for me, and I believed you."

"I would wait for you."

"I know you would," Riley nodded and sighed. She reached across the table, lacing their hands together and she focused on his touch. "But I've lost sight of who I am. How can I even begin to love someone else, when I'm not sure I love myself anymore."

Lucas furrowed his brows and remained silent.

"You are perfect. You are exactly who I need you to be, but the timing isn't good right now. I need to focus on me, and I need to be selfish for a little while. I'm sorry I've led you on," she finally said.

Standing up, she slowly pulled away her fingers from his, trying to remember the feeling of their hands together.

"Goodbye, Lucas. I am sorry."

Her hands were about to push open the door, when Lucas's hand touched her shoulder. "Wait," he whispered.

Unable to talk, she turned around to come face to face to him.

"What kind of person would it make me to hold you back from something like this?" he asked. "You need to do this and I can't be selfish about it. I know that. But right now, I need to be a little selfish for a few more minutes, because it hurts to let you walk away."

Riley blinked back the tears forming her her eyes.

"In ten seconds I am going to kiss you unless you tell me not to," he explained, his voice hoarse and low.

"Nine…" he started, looking for any change in expression from Riley. "Eight… Seven… Six…"

His hands reached and grabbed her face, just as a lone tear slipped from her eye. "Five… Four…" His thumb wiped away the stray tear, and his eyes looked painful and sad from where Riley stood frozen.

"Three… Two…"

Neither of them ever heard the last number, as the hunger took over into a sloppy, tired goodbye kiss. This would be this kiss they would need to get through the next few months without each other. This would be the kiss that would capture their dreams and let them remember what they would have to look forward to.

Out of breath, they pulled away, and once again, it was Riley left to be the one to leave, she stepped back and Lucas's hand still holding hers reached out as she stepped away, finally losing touch as she opened the door, and turned her head away from the hurt boy.

When she closed to door behind her in the car, her mother observed her carefully, noticing her wet cheeks.

"Are you going to tell me what the purpose of this trip was? And why you are dressed so nicely?"

"It's nothing," Riley lied easily. "I just had to take care of something."

"So what now?"

"Regionals," Riley sniffed, building up her confidence again. "Next is Regionals."

 **A/N: Cya later Rucas…**


	10. Princess of Gift Giving and Setups

**A/N:** A much happier chapter. Less depressing. More mistletoe.

 **Chapter 10:** Princess of Giftgiving and Setups

"Maya Penelope Hart, what do you think you are doing?" Riley said, trying to muster up all of the intimidation she could. But Riley was never that good at intimidating people.

Maya spun on her foot to face the brunette with slight alert, not realizing the other girl had been watching her, which only made Riley laugh.

The blond relaxed and placed the hat back on the rack. With Christmas just around the corner, the two girls took a trip to the closest mall, and began their search for Christmas presents. Surrounding the girls were hundred of other shoppers looking for the perfect presents for their loved ones. Just outside the store was an older man with small Christmas bells and a Salvation Army collection box. It was Christmas and the feeling was bittersweet.

"You know that is a guys hat right?" Riley commented, fidgeting with the little trinkets, surrounding the hat selection. Small Christmas ornaments, and hand cream. Two entirely different items, somehow placed side by side.

"It's not for me, Riley," Maya groaned, slightly embarrassed. She resorted to once again analyzing the beanie she had just dropped back on the rack.

"Who for, then?"

"I wanted to thank Josh for coming to pick us up when Jeff was being an asshole, and defending me, plus it's Christmas so…" Maya dragged out, remembering the afternoon of embarrassment, leading to an inconvenient injury on her part.

"I think Josh would love it. But I think you should definitely make sure he knows it is a thank you gift as well as a Christmas gift, and don't be surprised if he doesn't get you anything. He hasn't gotten me anything in years," Riley warned. "He's not much of a giver."

"I don't mind," Maya replied. "I just want him to know that he's a good guy." Both girls eyes dropped to Maya's wrist, still casted, but now completely decorated by Maya, who had far to much free time on her hands.

"When does that thing come off?"

"Two weeks," she said, picking the beanie up one last time, making the decision to buy it. "Two weeks and then I start rehabilitation."

"Two more weeks and I don't have to worry about you breaking like glass anymore," Riley added.

"Yeah, I wish you would stop with that nonsense," Maya groaned. "My mom too. It makes me feel weak."

"You aren't weak, Maya. In fact, you're the most fierce girl I know. You punched Jeff in the jaw for goodness sake. You're mom is just watching out for you. You know how she gets around the topic of men," Riley reminded her. Katy had a history of men disappointing her and breaking her heart. So she was more guarded, no one blamed her.

"Did you know she's making me get a job as soon as this bad boy comes off. I think she wants me working at Topanga's so she can have your mom keep an eye on me."

Maya led Riley over to the cashier counter to pay for the beanie, picking up a pack of gum on the way.

"It is important to have a job," Riley argued. "My dad said that as soon as this skating season is finished, and Nationals are over, he wants me working in the cafe as well. So it won't be so bad. You'll have me."

"It'll be just like _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ , like our own little reality show," Maya joked.

"And we can mock all the strange passerby's, we'll have a theme song, and every time we close up shop we can sing _Closing Time_ by Semisonic," Riley added. Maya handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill and waited for her to complete the transaction, and for her to put the hat into a bag.

"It'll be the perfect blast to the past," Maya finished.

"I'm glad we've got this figured out."

"Thanks," Maya said to the cashier as the two girls walked out of the store. "Do you need to get anything else?"

"Uhm. I've covered my mom, dad, Auggie, I got your mom winter gloves, Uncle Shawn, my grandparents, yup, I think I have everyone."

"What about me?" Maya whined.

"You? What about you?" An innocent look appeared on the brunettes face.

"You're an ass," Maya shoved the brunette playfully, nearly pushing her into a stranger.

"Oop, sorry," Riley apologized to the woman who gave her a dirty look. "Watch it, Maya," Riley said with wide eyes. "My gift for you is top secret. It's a surprise."

"Hmmph," Maya groaned. "Fine."

"We should get going anyways. Your mom signed me up for a few extra practices since the holiday schedule is so messed up. The zamboni driver doesn't want to start so early and the entire arena is closed Christmas day."

"Work, work, work," Maya flung her fingers in the air.

X

"Hey Uncle Shawn," Riley grinned as she climbed into the bench after her practice. The rink Zamboni drove onto the ice, and began its swift journey clearing the cold surface.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled, pulling out his white board and marker from his mysterious coaches bag.

"What are you going to call me when I am no longer a kid?"

Shawn chuckled, turned to his niece and ruffled her hair. "You are always going to be a kiddo no matter who old you get," he explained.

"I'll be a legal adult next year," Riley told him.

"Yes, and the world is not ready for an adult Riley Matthews."

"They'll have to be," she laughed, untying her skates. Looking up, across the arena, she could see her coach, Katy talking with someone on the phone up in her office. "Uncle Shawn?"

"What's up?"

"I would really like it if you would come see me skate at Regionals."

Shawn turned and smiled at her, giving her his full attention. "I would be honoured to cheer you on at Regionals, I'll just check my schedule and make sure the team doesn't have a game that day. Where is the competition?"

"This year its at Madison Square Gardens," she said excitedly.

"I bet my team would just love to see the Gardens," Shawn thought out loud. "How would you like a few extra cheerleaders?"

"Oh uhm, the more the merrier I guess." She hated that hockey team.

"I'll talk to my boys."

"You think a bunch of college boys are going to be willing to watch an entire figure skating competition?"

"At Madison Square Gardens? Yes, of course. And they respect me, so if I ask them, of course they'll come."

The zamboni finished its rounds on the ice and Shawn, stepped into the ice, dropping a pail of pucks on the ice as well.

"One other thing," Riley said with a slight wince. "I know you like Katy."

Shawn turned around to face Riley with a confused but innocent look. "I what?" he laughed.

"Don't pretend you don't. We all see it."

"We?"

"Mom, Dad, Maya, Josh. We all see it. And since she's my coach, I know her pretty well. She's stubborn, and likes things to be her way, but she's passionate, kind and generous. Just like you. You two would be perfect together."

"I don't want a girlfriend," Shawn replied stick handling a puck.

"You want to be alone forever, coaching giant children on ice? What sort of lifestyle is that?" Riley asked, but Shawn didn't reply. "Come on, you've known Katy for years-

"You need to mind your own business, little bird." Annoyance in his voice.

"Do you even know me?" she joked. "Come on, I'm serious. You should ask her out sometime. I know she'd say yes."

"How?"

"Because I see the way you two look at each other when the other isn't looking. I'm not clueless, Uncle Shawn. I know things," Riley explained.

"I wish you didn't," he muttered.

"At least I've got you thinking about it," she said. "I'll see you on Christmas Eve."

X

Riley left her uncle alone to plan out his practice with all hopes of avoiding Lucas and the rest of his team completely. She hadn't talked to him since she walked out on their date, and even though he said he would still wait for her, she still expected him to be a bit angry, since she had been so bi-polar about the whole situation. There was only, however, one way to exit the arena from where she was, and that was back down the same hallway of the team's dressing room.

And just when she thought she'd gotten by with her free card, the universe struck back and the door to the dressing room swung open.

Except it wasn't Lucas.

"It's Riley Matthews," Zay grinned hands raised into the air in exaggeration. "How is this fine afternoon treating you?"

Riley narrowed her eyes at the boy blocking her stride. "Fine, actually. And you?" she tried to put on a nice face.

"Much better now that I've seen your pretty face," he said to her, watching her forced smile slowly form into a frown, causing him to laugh.

"You make it so hard to be nice to you," Riley grumbled giving him a pointed look. She tried to push her way around the tall boy.

"Maybe it's you. You're not the nicest person in the world, Riley. You should work on that." What? Were her ears deceiving her?

"What?!" Riley turned back to the boy once she finally squeezed past him.

"It's just that you could work on your manners," Zay shrugged.

"Maybe you just bring out the worst in me," she threw back.

"Do I make you frustrated?" Zay asked, his devious grin growing.

Riley gritted her teeth, trying to collect the patience she knew she had deep down - she's dealt with 20 five year olds before for heavens sake. But somehow Zay seemed to be the one person she would always lose her patience completely with.

She smiled pleasantly, making Zay smile back at her and nod. "There's that pretty smile, I knew you could do it."

"It's you Zay, not me. It's you."

"What is going on out here?" a different voice said from behind Zay, Riley didn't have to see the guy to know who he was. It was Lucas, and he moved from around Zay's massive figure to see Riley. Head to two in his pocket gear, Lucas still looked like a giant loveable teddy bear.

"Riley?" he said in surprise, looking back at Zay. "Is Zay bugging you?"

"It's fine, Luke," she shrugged. "I've got it handled."

"Your girl has awful mannerism man," Zay told Lucas. Riley's mouth popped open, and her eyes froze on Lucas's. _Your girl_ , her mind repeated.

"Zay," Lucas sighed deeply. "Shut up, and leave Riley alone." Lucas pushed Zay back into the dressing room.

"See ya later, sugar," Zay waved.

"You just can't seem to catch a break with him can you," Lucas joked, trying to get rid of the awkward air. Somehow it seemed like the brick walls were closing in on them, the hallway growing longer. Was there was no escape from this labyrinth?

Riley smiled weakly, her mind returning to the boy with the stunning green eyes. She really wanted to know how he was doing. It had been almost two weeks since she broke things off with him.

"How have you been?" both teenagers said at the same time. It must have been enough, because soon they were both laughing and it didn't seem so awkward anymore.

"You first," Lucas smiled.

"Good. I've been good. I've still been talking with that therapist once a week, she just wants to make sure I'm fine. Regionals are a week after Christmas, and I'm still perfecting a new routine for the competition, which has been challenging, and it's been a lot of hard work and long hours. But I've been good."

"You look good," Lucas told her honestly. Riley's eyes snapped up to his, pink flooding to her cheeks. "I-I mean you always look good. But you look happier." Lucas's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment.

"I am, at least I'm trying. I still miss that little girl. But I'm starting to move on."

"That's… That's great to hear Riley," he said, and she could tell that me meant it, even if there was something else in his voice she couldn't quite recognize.

"Yeah," she nodded, "How about you? How have you been?

"I had finals last week, but now that those are out of the way, it's been a lot less stressful. The team lost it's last two games. But I have some family coming to New York for Christmas from Texas."

"That sounds nice. Well not the losing part. You'll get your game back."

"I hope so," Lucas smiled.

"You will."

Suddenly the door opened again and Lucas's entire team began filing out, not before looking to see the two teenagers talking in the hall. Some of them made cat calls and kissing faces, but the rest of them stared at her in a way that made her wonder what they knew about her and Luke.

"I'm sorry about them," Lucas apologized. "I know you think they're all jackasses, and most of the time they are. But they're good guys."

"If you're friends with them, then I know they are," Riley admitted. Lucas's expression changed, and Riley could tell he wanted to say more, but before he could, she stopped him. "You should get going."

Lucas nodded, a frown prominent on his face. "Yeah, coach hates when we get on the ice late."

"Well, you know how it goes," Riley chuckled.

When Lucas laughed, she knew that they would be fine. "Every second counts," he said, grinning, turning on his feet and grabbing his helmet from under his arm, putting it on his head "I'll see you around Riley."

"Bye, Luke."

X

Two days later, Riley was sitting around the dinning room table, listening to her Grandfather poetically say a prayer over their food. Everything was back to normal, it was the perfect Christmas season. All of her closest family and friends were sitting around the table and drooling over the meal that was before them. Once again, they were celebrating the holidays at their house, but this year, everyone was here.

Eric, Josh, Morgan and her family, Alan and Amy, Maya and Katy, and Shawn. Everyone who meant anything was there. And it was perfect. Riley even made sure to seat Katy next to Shawn, who looked particularly displeased with Riley in that moment.

He would thank her later. At their wedding.

Maya's eyes eagerly watched the two of them interact as Shawn asked Katy about her plans for the arena in the new year. It was all Maya could have ever hoped for.

"What are you thinking?" Riley whispered to her best friend.

"Maybe this is too soon, and I don't want to get my hopes up, but I can just see Shawn and my mom together, can't you?" Maya whispered back.

"They would be perfect," Riley replied.

"What are you two girls whispering about over there?" Alan asked, not only grabbing the girls' attention, but also everyone else at the table. Riley and Maya exchanged a look.

"Nothing," Maya said before Riley could say anything.

"I bet they are talking about boys," Auggie punched a hole in the conversation. Beside him one of Morgan's sons giggled. Eye's flooded back to Riley.

"No boys," Cory said, dropping his fist to the table top.

"No boyfriend, Riley?" Aunt Morgan asked her, ignoring her older brother completely.

"Not right now," she replied, pushing her food around with her fork.

"Riley's focusing on Nationals at the moment," Katy interjected. Riley watched the two blondes interact, and realized that the only person who really knew about Lucas was Maya.

"She's a teenager, there's got to be somebody," Morgan pushed.

"Nope," Riley replied, popping the word.

"A few of the boys on my team continue to bring up Riley Matthews and her amazing skating during my practices," Shawn added.

"What?!" Riley looked up surprised.

"Which ones?" Maya asked for her, half way through a bite of lasagna.

Shawn exchanged an amused look with Josh.

"Zay and Lucas won't stop talking about you," Josh laughed. "They're so weird."

"What do they say?" Morgan asked. Riley focused on trying not to appear too desperate for answers.

Josh shrugged. "I don't know. But this girl is definitely a heart breaker," Josh explained pointing at his niece. His voice was mainly lighthearted, but Riley knew that Josh knew more than he was letting on, just by the look he flashed Riley. She really wanted to know what he knew.

"It's fine being a heartbreaker, just don't go getting your own heart get broken," Riley's mom finally spoke up.

Just then, Riley's phone vibrated in her pocket and she discreetly pulled it out, while her father changed the subject back on Eric and his senatorial duties.

It was a text from Lucas. She unlocked her phone to see the message.

 _Looks like I'll be seeing you at Regionals. Can't wait to watch you win. ;)_

Riley looked back up around the table, checking to see if anyone noticed, but they were all conversed in each other, except Shawn. Shawn turned to her and gave her a wink.

She looked back down at her phone to type a response.

 _Shawn asked the team?_ she typed.

 _The entire team is pumped._ he replied moments later.

 _About my skating or Madison Square Gardens?_

 _Would it bruise your ego if I said the Gardens?_

 _It would. :(_

 _Then definitely for your skating._ Riley smiled to herself, taking a breath and deciding to finish the conversation on a high note.

 _Merry Christmas, Luke._

 _Merry Christmas, Ace._

X

With dinner finished, all of the kids gathered in the living room while the parents, Riley once again, absorbed in the company of her best friend.

"Do you want to go get some hot chocolate from Topanga's?" Riley asked. Even though the cafe was closed, it still held the recipe for the perfect cup of hot chocolate and on Christmas Eve, that was all she wanted.

They had a key.

"Yeah, okay," Maya replied after a moments consideration.

"I'll go see if anyone else wants a cup," Riley said, getting up from the comfy sofa, and wrapping her warm knit sweater tighter around her body.

Maya watched as the brunette travelled across the room, and took the time to rest her eyes from the events of the afternoon. Shortly after she felt weight press against the cushions of the sofa next to her, and opened one eye, expecting to see Riley back beside her.

But it wasn't Riley.

it was Josh.

"Hey," he said casually. "Sorry to interrupt your snooze."

"I was just resting," Maya replied, sitting up straighter from her slouched position.

"I see," he noted, letting a slight awkwardness slip over the air. "So, Maya, hows life?"

She raised an eye brow, letting it receded upwards. "Fine," she said hesitantly. her conversations with Josh were always confusing and short lived - she never knew what to make to them. The last time she had spoken with him was after they went to the hospital when he dropped her off at her house. And even then, the air was weird. Neither of them quite knew what to make of it.

"Just fine?" he asked.

"Just fine, I've got Riley to keep up with and she flies," Maya added.

"She sure does, doesn't she. She's going places that girl." Josh and Maya both looked back at Riley who was wrapped in her Aunt Morgan's embrace, and seemed to be enjoying the moment. "We don't have to be worried about her, do we?" he asked.

Maya shook her head. "No, there was a rough patch there for a while, but she's back on track. One goal in mind."

"Do you think she focuses on skating so much that she forgets about a life outside of it?" he asked her.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's her thing."

"What about relationships and other normal things teenager do."

"You came all the way over here to discuss Riley's relationship status. Did Lucas put you up to this?"

"No. I wanted to know for myself."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Not that it is any of your business. But maybe you should go ask your niece about her issues with Ranger Rick. Now if you don't mind I was pleasantly relaxing and recovering from that full course meal before you so rudely interrupted," Maya said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Something passed across Josh's face. Something she wasn't sure she had ever seen before.

"How's your wrist, Maya?" he said softly, his yes transfixed on the caste with the man in the moon drawn exquisitely.

"Still healing. Two more weeks," she muttered, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Am I boring you?" he smirked.

"Yes," she deadpanned. "Look, I'm sorry, but it really has been a crazy month, between that party your team threw, Luna dying, and this making in nearly impossible to do anything remotely productive," Maya swung her hand in the air. "Not to mention school and I've started applying to universities. You are not my top priority, Josh."

When Maya looked back up at Josh, he was looking back down at her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry this has been so hard on you."

"Well it could be worse," Maya said, looking back at her best friend, who had also been through a lot in the last month.

"That guy you punched isn't bugging you anymore, is he?" Josh asked.

"No, he gave up and moved onto the next willing girl. I feel bad for any girl he sets his eyes on."

"I can't stand that guy," he groaned.

"Me either." It was in that moment Maya remembered that she had gotten Josh a gift. "I actually got you something." Maya walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up the small gift she had wrapped perfectly in red and green paper.

"You didn't have to."

"It's a thank you gift, actually. You really stepped up for me when I needed someone with Jeff. And I wanted to say thank you for being a good guy and doing to right thing."

"Anytime for you, Maya," Josh winked. But it was the sincerity in his voice which made her heart skip a beat.

She watched as he carefully tore the paper by the taped pieces and unwrapped his gift. He pulled out the navy beanie she had purchased earlier that week, and a sideways smile slipped onto his face.

"I needed a new beanie," he told her. "Thanks, Maya. Actually," he breathed. "I have something for you as well."

"Really?"

Quickly he grabbed a large flat gift wrapped in newspaper from that morning, and handed it to the blonde girl, and let her unwrap it.

"It's a sketch book. I figured you could always use one of those. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just didn't expect you to get me something?" A timid smile rested on her face, not really knowing what else to say. Riley had told her not to expect to get something. What exactly did this mean?

"No? Well I did, and I'm glad because look at that, I got you smiling again. You've got a great smile, Maya."

"Thanks, Josh." Maya looked back to the kitchen seeing Riley admiring the conversation between her uncle and best friend. It was heartwarming.

She crossed the distance between them. "Hey, guys, I've got a long list of hot chocolate requests, I'm going to have to steal Maya from you Josh."

"You going to Topanga's?" he asked.

"We are," Riley confirmed.

"Could you use another set of hands to bring up drinks?"

"Sure," Riley grinned, eyeing Maya, who once again sunk into her seat.

"Great, I'll get to try out my new beanie," Josh said. "I'll go get my coat."

The girls watched Josh leave and Maya stood up next to Riley.

"That's a nice sketch pad."

"You're uncle is a nice guy, Riley."

"I know."

 **A/N:** Some important questions to consider; What happened to Riley's gift for Maya? What could it be? You'll never guess who is going to make an appearance in the next chapter. Who do you think should make an appearance in the next chapters?

Is it;

1\. Charlie?

2\. Luna?

3\. Missy?

4\. Kermit?

Review with your answer. And let me know what you thought.


	11. Princess That Time Forgot

**A/N:** Happy New Year, loves.

 **Chapter 11:** The Princess that Time Forgot

The next week passed in a blur, with the holiday season well underway. Riley spent any spare time she had with her family, something she might have been forgetting to do with her busy schedule. Between everything that had been going on in her life, she finally felt refreshed and that maybe she had a second shot at life. Riley actually found the time to relax and remember everything she was grateful for; something she might have been neglecting for a while. Which is why Maya and Farkle found Riley in the arena late Saturday morning. For the first time in almost a month after Sectionals, Riley returned to coaching the tykes.

It had surprised everyone when Riley announced that she wanted to continue coaching the tykes, but with her own debate thoroughly prepared, Riley effectively managed to convince her parents, Katy and Maya that it was what she needed. The main argument however, seemed to be that she needed to be reconnected with Luna, and there was no better way to do that than through her coaching. Maya however, wondered if maybe the Matthews were giving Riley so much leeway, was because they were still walking on uncharted territory, and didn't want Riley to begin spiralling. Teaching the innocent minds of little humans meant everything to Riley, and it was the perfect rehabilitation.

Now, as Farkle and Maya walked up to the boards to observe Riley through the glass on ground level, they found Katy with her eyes glued to the brunette who was currently standing next to a few of the other coaches, all of them laughing at a few of the younger skaters. It was as if nothing had changed at all. Riley's figure skating friends always had some sort of unbreakable bond, as if they had been through something together that nothing could wreak. Maybe it wasn't too far fetched, since they had been skating together since they were young. Maya stopped next to her mother and for a few quiet moments, the three of them watched as Riley blew her whistle and shouted for the skaters to begin one lap skating backwards.

One of the other intermediate skaters went to the middle and attempted a jump, followed by a Double Salchow. The girl had that consummate skater look that Maya had recognized from seeing Riley throughout the years. No older than fifteen. The other girl could have been a carbon copy of Riley - small, lithe with a perky ponytail, and as she landed each jump, the other coach's faces made it clear that they were not impressed.

"Show off," Farkle grumbled from next to Maya.

"She's weak," Katy said looking down at her notes, and scribbling something down. "But yes, she's so focused on proving herself to the older girls, she forgets that right now her job is to help the kids."

Just then, the girl missed her stepping and tumbled on the ice. "Weak," Maya sneered. "Riley is a million times better. I doubt we'll ever see another girl come in here with half the talent as Riley."

"Or the motivation," Farkle added.

Maya eyed Farkle and nodded agreeing.

"Riley didn't get that way overnight. It took her years to become the skater she is today. With enough training, anyone can be good. Riley is great because she not only puts in the time and effort, but she's got something else none of these other girls are ever going to have without having the experience Riley has," Katy said, turning to then two teenagers who locked their full attention on the older woman. "Riley has got more will, drive, talent and kindness in her little pinky than anyone I've ever coached in my entire life."

The other two's smiles grew larger as they all turned back to the ice and saw Riley picked up a small boy who had fallen in his quest skating backwards around the rink. A task for any skater. The two of them laughed and she ended up holding his hand as they skated forwards for a while.

A heartwarming gesture that brought back the memories of Riley skating with Luna.

Riley was lucky in a way, she could have fallen off the face of the earth, chosen to given up on the dreams she devoted her entire life to, but instead she flourished. There was a simple, undiluted grace to her movements, something wholly in contrast to her normal clumsy, goofy self she was off-ice. As if instead of shrivelling in the cold like most people, she bloomed. Something of a mystery to most.

A mystery none of them might ever truly understand.

X

After Riley finished with coaching, she met up with Farkle and Maya in front of the vendor where Maya was currently debating over a large poutine or large fries - a decision which was weighing heavy over her. Farkle drooled over the liquorice candies.

The three of them had enjoyed the time off school and spent a lot of the time together, pleasantly enjoying their uneventful lives, while also preparing for the following day's big event at the same time.

Slightly unsatisfied, Maya settled for the large fries and the three of them found themselves sitting at a bench, observing everyone else in the arena. Humanity at it's finest to say the least.

Farkle rambled on about the facts of figure skating, and the statistics he had brushed up on.

"Riley's going to win big at Regionals tomorrow, so why don't you shut up about all these statistics Farkle," Maya glared at the tall boy, after his rant on Riley's chances of being successful at the next competition.

Riley simply rolled her eyes. "You two are actually going to psych me out."

"Nuh uh, you don't scare easy," Maya shook her head, and picked up another fry from her bowl.

"No, Maya, it's you who doesn't scare easy, I wish you would rub off on me," she replied, resting her head in her hand, which was being held up by her elbow resting against the tabletop.

Farkle chucked under his breath, and both girls turned their attention back to him.

"What?" they both asked.

"Riley, we both know that as soon as you step onto that ice, you suddenly become the only person in the entire arena, and you've eliminate everyone else. It's just you and suddenly you're yourself without shame."

Riley stared at him, gawking.

"It's just you, and no one can compete. It's not something I can explain scientifically. It's just you."

Riley suddenly felt entirely naked, as if realizing that her entire life, her friends had actually seen her for who she was deep down - something she believed that she had hidden deep inside of her. Perhaps, her friends were more observant than she let on.

"At least you two will be there for me tomorrow regardless of the outcome," Riley said after a moment of silence between the group.

"Are you kidding? And miss you win? We would follow you to the ends of the earth if it meant seeing you happy," Maya told her.

"We love you Riles."

"You two are so corny," Riley laughed, just as Maya threw her arms around both Riley and Farkle hugging them into her body and oddly for her, enjoying the closeness of her two best friends.

"Hey look Maya!" Farkle pointed after a moment, disturbing the two girls, they followed his finger across the arena where Shawn and Katy no less were standing side by side in the players box.

"Huh," Maya voiced.

Riley's eyes dropped back to Maya as she observed the older blonde.

"What are you thinking Maya," Riley asked.

"I'm not actually sure," she replied.

"You, uhm… you know how you haven't actually seen your Christmas present yet?" Riley continued, unsure about how Maya would react.

"Yes," Maya turned to Riley sceptically. "I thought you forgot but I wasn't going to say anything considering recent events."

"Well, this is part of your present," Riley pointed back to Katy and Shawn. "The other half is wrapped underneath your bed."

Maya's mouth popped open in surprise. "What?" she asked. "You're scheming again?"

"They're perfect for each other and everyone knows it, I'm just giving them a gentle push. So I seated them together on Christmas Eve, and maybe I encouraged Shawn to step up and make a move, because it's almost painful to watch, you know."

"Yeah," Maya breathed, still not believing what she was hearing. "Yeah, I know it's painful, but are you sure you know what you're doing. If you push them too hard-

"Maya, relax, I know what I'm doing. And hey, if I don't it's a good thing your actual present is hidden under your bed."

Maya shook her head slowly, and began to laugh. "You, Riley Matthews, are crazy. And I love you for it."

The two girls exchanged a brief hug for embrace, once again appreciating the wonder of having a friend who could pass as a sister.

X

Regionals were a much bigger deal than Sectionals. Sectionals was like child's play compared to Regionals, which is why Riley actually had a pit of nerves in her stomach as she dressed into her new blue glittered dress at Madison Square Gardens that Sunday afternoon. The building was already filling up quickly for the anticipated event. All of the Skaters who were successful at the Sectionals across the Eastern Seaboard were gathered that day for one purpose - to win. The skaters who were successful today would go on to compete in Nationals in Chicago next month.

Whether people were willing to admit it or not, this competition meant something. Figure Skating was as much to get excited about as Hockey.

Her hair was curled into an exquisite ponytail, and her make up was on point. The only thing left were her skates, which she would put on later. She wouldn't go on for another two hours, but she was ready, just as she should be.

She stayed to herself in her dressing room, not willing to go and spend time interacting with the media or other skaters quite yet. Music played into her ears as she got lost in the sound of electric violin music. Weird but calming.

At some point during that time, Riley looked up from her resting place lying down on the bench, to see Katy looking down at her.

She pulled out her ear buds and sat up, raising her eyes brows expectantly.

"I have someone who would like to meet you," Katy told her. "She's a big fan." Riley nodded, her interest slightly peaked.

Katy opened up the door to let in a small girl about six years old, corn rows, black skin and the largest smile she was certain she'd ever seen.

"Hello," she greeted excitedly. "And who might you be?"

"That's Nadine," another voice said, as another figure entered the room. Riley looked up and saw the last person she expected to see, Zay.

"Zay?" she asked, completely shocked.

"Hey sugar."

She couldn't believe her eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just figured maybe you could use some company, maybe you wanted to talk. I know how hard regionals were on you."

Riley shook her head, "We aren't talking about that." Riley looked back at the small girl, and tried to smile again. "Lucas put you up to this didn't he?"

"He just wants to make sure that you're okay," Zay defended his friend, "and I just want you to know that you aren't being selfish in pursuing skating," Zay explained. Riley narrowed her eyes to the young man who seemed to know more than anyone should about her. How was it that Zay was being so forward lately when it came to her, always in the mood for an apology or to talk. This wasn't normal.

"You think you know something about that?"

"Maybe," he offered with a shrug. "But we aren't that different, me and you."

Riley wanted to argue, but that was all she ever did with him, and didn't quite feel up to that amount of effort, her eyes dropped down to the glowing girl, who still watched her with a huge smile.

"Is this you're little sister?" she pointed to the girl. Zay immediately pulled back from the topic and turned to her.

"She's your biggest fan, I swear. Isn't that right, Nadine?" Zay asked the smaller girl, settling a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure this isn't just to get some one on one time with me to torment me for a while longer?" Riley joked.

"No," Zay promised. "We both know talent when we see it, and Nadine knows that you're the best, she insisted on joining the team today. Thanks for the invite by the way."

She was astonished by the sincerity in Zay's voice, she had never seen this side of him. Riley couldn't help but flash him smile. The two of them made eye contact for a moment, and then she gave her attention back to Nadine.

"So, you're a fan of figure skating?" she asked. The small girl just nodded her head vigorously, grinning ear to ear. "Do you skate?" She didn't say anything for a moment and Riley looked up to Zay who watched his sister with a slightly pained reaction.

Zay looked back at Riley, a conflicted body and mind.

"There is something you need to know about Nadine," Zay went on to say, "Nadine is vocally impaired. She lost her vocal cords a few years back in a farm accident in Texas. With the damage, the cords couldn't be repaired, and well the short story is that she can't speak. She can't talk. But that doesn't take away from the fact that she is such a great kid," Zay ruffled the girl's hair and Nadine let out a inaudible laugh.

"Oh my god," Riley covered her mouth. Zay had been through far more than Riley ever acknowledged. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and not only that, but the feeling of guilt that had previously subsided returned. "I had no idea, Zay. I'm sure that was really hard on your family." Nadine crossed the room to take a seat next to Riley, and Zay found himself sitting beside Nadine.

"Yeah, our parents divorced last year, and then there was a few issues with custody, so when I turned 18, and chose to go to school at NYU, I refused to leave Nadine behind with my crazy parents. The Friars are family friends and I've been close with Lucas since we were babies, so they were kind enough to take us both in, and things have been looking up. They've been really good to us."

"I am so sorry, I can't imagine how hard it must have been to go through that."

"But you can, you get it. Maybe not all of it, but you get it. I know you do, you had Luna, and now you don't. I should just be grateful I've still go this slugger kicking around. Don't know what I would do without her," Zay said.

Riley thought for a moment, her mind boggled with thoughts of Luna, her own brother, Lucas, Zay and Nadine. Everything whirling into one giant picture. She didn't have time to misinterpret these things, they were all people and they all mattered. Life was far to short.

"I'm sorry Zay," Riley told him. He raised an eye brow. "I am sorry for misjudging you. I judged you without getting to know the real you or your past."

"That's alright, you're only human. I judged you too before I got to know you. Lucas told me that there was more to you than some high strung, ignorant and naive girl I met back at his party. We've both learned."

Riley scoffed. "High strung? You're the one who was drunk."

"It really did seem like you were walking around like you were on a different level than the rest of us, but now I see that you actually are. You're a good person, and we've all got something to learn from you."

She watched Zay carefully and saw that he meant every word. Words she needed to hear.

"You're a good person too, Zay. You brought your little sister to this competition with your hockey team, and you've proven to her that she means more than the world to you."

"Well it's true. She does," Zay looked down at his watch. "We should get going. Nadine wants a front row seat for the big event. Oh and lets just keep this little talk between you and me alright?" Nadine got up from her spot next to Riley.

"What, you don't want the rest of the world knowing that you're actually a good guy?"

"Not yet," Zay pointed, half-jokingly. Surely Lucas had something to do with this conversation. The Zay she had come to know was not the guy she had just encountered. It was as if they were two different entities entirely, and she was finally able to see the man he hid from the outside world. She saw the human inside the man.

Riley had to see Lucas, she had to know that he was okay.

 _"_ _Good luck tonight."_ Zay's voice pulled her out of her mind.

A lingering smile was left on her face as Nadine and Zay left her room, and she suddenly had a new appreciation for the world.

Riley pulled out her phone and the program for the competition, finding her time in the schedule. She still had about over an hour before she went on the ice, which meant that she still had time to find Lucas.

And she was going to find Lucas and tell him how much he meant to her.

X

With her skate guards on, as well as a warm jacket Riley took large strides down the hall leading outwards to the rink. She spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair talking with her Uncle, and she caught up with them.

Maya was quite short in comparison to Riley when she wore skates. Her presence was made with the sound of her skates clicking against the floor and both Maya and Shawn turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" Maya asked before Riley could manage any words.

"Fine," Riley replied, although butterflies and impatience still crept inside of her.

"You look beautiful, Riley," Shawn acknowledged her.

"Thank you Uncle Shawn," Riley smiled politely, although slightly distracted, Lucas still on her mind. Maya narrowed her eyes.

"The team seems to be really enjoying themselves this afternoon. Thank you for inviting us."

"That's great, this place really is amazing," she replied.

"Yeah, last time I saw part of the team they were enjoying the alcoholic amenities," Maya added, rolling her eyes.

Shawn sighed from beside Maya and took a step back. "Why am I not surprised?" Riley smirked, and for a brief moment wondered if Lucas was joining in on the fun. "I'll see you girls later, I've got a team to rally up." Shawn moved to give Riley a hug. "Hey, you're still a kiddo to me, and you'll do great today, we all believe in you," he encouraged her with his kind words, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. Shawn waved goodbye, leaving the two girls alone.

Riley and Maya watched the older man leave, once again leaving Riley to her own thoughts of Lucas.

"You sure you're okay?" Maya asked, turning to Riley.

"Sure, just a bit of nerves," Riley admitted.

Both Maya and Riley began walking the opposite way down the hall, closer to the centre of the arena and where the ongoing figure skating action was being held.

"I can't imagine what is going through your mind right now," Maya began. "The amount of people in those stands alone would send me running, but with everything you've been through, it can't be easy to stand here and wait around."

"Thanks, Maya."

"But please know, that if you're feeling afraid or exhausted, that's okay, and I'm here for you."

Riley nodded and she realized that Maya knew that there was something on her mind.

"I had an interesting talk with Zay a few minutes ago," Riley explained, choosing her words carefully not wanting to break her promise to Zay. "And I just realized that maybe I needed to see Lucas and talk to him."

Maya listened, knowing that now was probably not the best time to be focusing on a boy, but also knowing her best friend and the way her mind worked.

"I'll help you find him."

Riley didn't need to thank Maya, but she showed her appreciation by extending her arms for a warm hug.

"Wow, Riley you really did go dark," a voice from behind the girls called just as they began to continue their search.

Riley knew that voice, she recognized it in a heart beat.

When Riley turned, she came face to face with her suspicions. Missy Bradford. Fiery girl, bright red short dress, showing off her toned midriff, hand on hip, excessive eye make up.

Exactly the girl she remembered.

"Your tattoo," Missy continued, "It's a little dark don't you think?"

The elephant in the room was Missy. There was no doubt about that.

"Missy," Maya reputed, her eyes dodging from Riley to Missy. "Back down."

"I see you still have your pit bull at the end of your lease, that's okay," Missy looked down at her nails briefly appearing more bored then anything else, but then she was right back glaring at Riley. "Her bark is bigger than her bite. Or her for that matter."

Riley turned back to Maya, after Missy criticized her height.

"It's okay. She can't hurt me," Maya promised.

"So, I hear you not only claimed gold back in your little home state, but you also set a new record," Missy continued, ignoring Maya. Out of the corner of her eye, Maya saw some of Josh's team walked up to them. Shawn must have found them.

Josh continued and found a spot next to Maya, while the rest of the team held back. Josh watched Riley and noted the obvious tension in the room.

"What's this?" Josh whispered into Maya's ears, "Some sort of showdown?"

"Something of the sort," she shushed him, focusing back to the blonde haired she-devil.

"That's right," Riley told her. "I did."

"You must be so proud of yourself," Missy continued, but when Riley stayed quiet the growing awkwardness began to unfold. "But, you know. That's not all I heard."

"Stop testing me, Missy," Riley spat, her anger getting the better of her.

"A temper," Missy noted, smirking. "I knew that there was something different about you."

Riley's eyes narrowed, as she waited for Missy's defining line that was meant to hold her back. Last year Missy criticized her hair, the year before, her dress. But Riley was almost certain that Missy Bradford had gotten more vicious over the years. No, Missy wouldn't cheat to win, that wasn't her style, but she would do the next best thing; tear someone down from the inside out.

"There is however, something else different about you, I'm not sure if I can quite pin point it," Missy dragged out, stepping closer, as if to get a better look at her. "Taller? Nope. Gained some weight? Maybe, but that's not it. No, you look, sadder."

Riley froze as did everyone in hearing range. No one quite knowing what to say.

"That's right, I heard you lost someone dear to you. What was her name? Lucy? Tuna?"

"Luna," Riley whispered.

"Right, Luna. Cute name, for a cat or something." Maya stepped forward at this. "But, that's not even the richest part. What I heard might as well trump all. I heard that you are the reason little miss Luna is dead." Missy glared hard at Riley, as Riley's stomach dropped and her voice disappeared.

"Missy, you need to shut up, before I slam my fist into your face," Maya stepped up in front of her best friend.

"Shut up, pit bull, it's just the truth, isn't it, Riley?"

Riley couldn't meet Missy's eyes, and she wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon she felt someone's hand press against her back lightly.

"Come on," Farkle whispered. Riley hadn't even seem him join them. She wondered how much he had seen. "Let's go get you ready." His hand slipped around her waist and the two of them walked away silently as Missy, Maya and the entire Bobcat's team watched them.

"You aren't just mean, Missy. You're cruel. You have no idea what Luna meant to Riley. Luna was like a sister to Riley and this entire experience has been devastating to her," Maya said, stepping into Missy's territory. "How can you be this cruel to someone who finally stood up on her own, because she figured out how to move on without losing herself? Huh? How can you live with yourself?"

"That's enough, Maya," Josh said. "Riley needs you." Maya ignored the boy.

"If you have to break down your opponents emotionally before you compete, what does that say about you as a skater. Maybe, you aren't as good as you think you are."

Missy's expression changed only for a short moment, and Maya wondered if maybe she saw a real person for a moment, but just as quick, the guilt subsided.

"Whatever," Missy turned on her foot and flipped her hair.

Everyone watched as the she-devil walked in the other direction.

"I can't believe you didn't hit her," Josh exclaimed.

"I really wanted to," Maya gritted her teeth and began to look for Riley.

"It really says something about you, if you found it in yourself not to hurt her."

"No, if I had hit her, she would have won. I had to play her at her own game, and obviously I hit her somewhere personal, or she wouldn't have backed down so easily."

"Where'd you learn that from?"

"Riley," she said simply.

She and Josh began their journey back to Riley.

X

Farkle had tended to keeping Riley company in her dressing room while Maya fought off Missy. He didn't know much about comforting people, but Riley was one of his best friend's and she meant more to him that she even knew. But for once in his lifetime, he couldn't find the words. He didn't know how to tell her that everything was going to be okay, and the air between them was so awkward, because he knew that she felt humiliated.

And in a way, she was. Missy stood in front of her and everyone she knew, and pulled at her weakest links.

He could hold her, but he wasn't sure if that would be over stepping his boundaries, so the two of them sat in silence, while Riley leaned against his side.

After a few minutes, of complete and utter silence, Riley spoke up.

"Could you go find me a glass of water?" she asked him.

Farkle looked down at the sad girl and nodded his head, although not knowing what to make of her words. He left, leaving her alone once again, except this time she felt numb.

Farkle met with Maya and Josh while he walked down the hall in search for the water.

"Farkle?" Maya asked, her eyes wide. "Where's Riley?"

"Relax, she's in her dressing room."

"Alone?"

"Of course, she asked me to get her some water."

Maya didn't miss a heart beat, "You idiot," she smacked him. "Riley was trying to get rid of you. She brings like five water bottles to each event. She tricked you!"

Farkle released a breath, not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to help" he tried to say.

"And more importantly," she cut him off, "you never leave anyone alone in a situation like this. Especially someone like Riley."

"Maya, maybe he just-" Josh tried to talk.

"Shut up, you better hope she's in that room still, or this will be all on you," Maya pointed to Farkle sternly before marching down the hall to find her best friend.

 **A/N: What did you think of Zay's story? Is Riley going to be okay? Where did she go? And what is going to happen at Regionals?**


	12. Princess of the Forgiven

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has made this story so memorable for me, and to everyone who has favourited, followed and review. You are the reason I keep writing. :) Thank you!

 **Chapter 12:** Princess of the Forgiven

Riley walked mindlessly around the arena, looking for one person in particular, but not knowing where to find him. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking when stopped a few yards away from a food stand that had been selling hotdogs on the west side of Madison Square Gardens. The smell alone had been enough to catch her attention, but it was afterwards, when she noticed that familiar colour of light brown hair and the shoulders the went with him when she felt her knees buckle. She was only looking at his back, as he bent down to the level of the small girl standing next to him and she recognized Nadine.

In front of Lucas was Zay purchasing the hotdogs, passing the vendor the money.

Her eyes went back to Lucas, acting like another older brother to Nadine, folding his hands in a very particular manor. She watched Nadine return the gesture with other hand motions, and soon realized exactly what Lucas and Nadine were doing.

They were signing to each other.

It was how Nadine communicated, since she could not speak. It was so heart breaking to watch. Lucas loved Nadine so much, that much was obvious. They were so fond of each other.

She could only watch for so long before her heart began to ache, and she felt the tears prick at her eyes. The selfish pulse inside her pumped as her mind returned to the thoughts to Missy and Luna. She wanted Lucas to hold her and tell her things were going to be okay. She had been so strong lately, but now she felt helpless and weak again. Everything she had worked so hard for seemed pointless, and she couldn't find it in herself to walk up to him.

It was Zay who spotted Riley first when he turned back from the stand to hand Nadine a hotdog. His eyes pondered on Riley's as he stood like a deer in the head lights. Lucas caught his gaze almost immediately, and as he did, his head turned to Riley as their eye's became trapped in each others.

It took two seconds for Riley to realize looking for him might have been a mistake, and immediately, she turned back and walked as fast as she could with her skates and the guards on, she eyes still watering.

A lone tear escaped and she wiped it away with the heel of her hand, continuing forward.

People turned their heads to her as she passed, but for once she ignored the stares, trying to leave her pain behind with them.

It didn't take long before Lucas caught up with her, slightly out of breath from running after her. She was stuck at a dead end, cornered by the boy she cared for.

"Riley, what happened?" he asked after a moment, examining her like he hadn't seen her in years. It took her a moment of watching him to know that she did trust him. But she wasn't sure she could tell him the truth. "Zay said you were fine when he left you."

"Nothing happened," she lied. "I just had to see you."

She could tell that there was something on his mind. And she was almost certain she didn't look fine, she stood up straighter, and tried to put on a fake smile, hiding her emotions once again.

"Don't you go on the ice really soon?" he asked, standing directly in front of her awkwardly, looking around and seeing that most of the fans were out of sight and probably in their seats seeing as the event was going on as they spoke. He didn't know how to act around her anymore, because he didn't know what they were.

She shrugged, having almost forgotten about the competition completely, and Lucas was suddenly very concerned for her.

"Riley, come on. What's going on?" he begged her. "You were so excited for this opportunity the other day. Did you change your mind about all of this?"

Part of her mind was screaming at her to tell him exactly what had happened. But the other part knew he wouldn't understand, or he might judge her. It was easy to talk to someone, but to share personal thoughts and beliefs, that was not easy. She could not risk trusting him with information, just for him to shoot her down.

But she had to know what he thought.

The guilt burned her insides.

How much did she really have to lose?

The thought that he might think that everything that had happened was her fault, broke her heart. Not knowing hurt her so much. What was going through Lucas's mind? Did he think that she was the one who had deceived him? That it was what Riley had done that really led to Luna's death? That it was Riley's selfishness and desire to want everything that brought about the horror of losing a small child? But that wasn't her. She wasn't selfish, and she never meant for any of this to happen. And he had to know that she didn't have anything to do with it.

It wasn't her fault.

It was the way of the universe.

She didn't care what the rest of the world thought.

She didn't care what Missy thought.

But she thought the world of Lucas, and she had to know.

"I need you to be my friend right now," Riley said with as much confidence as her voice could muster. The two of them looked into each other's eyes, as Lucas's mouth popped open, no words escaping. "I need you to be my friend in this moment and I need you to listen," she repeated."

He just nodded, still unable to comprehend the moment.

"It's not my fault," she finally said, her eyes almost looking through Lucas, as her mind worked to understand everything that had happened. Skating, jumping, spinning, it all blurred into one image as her mind replayed the moments that imprinted her mind.

Lucas's face softened, but she could tell he was still at a pass, not understanding.

"None of this is my fault. There is nothing I could have done. Everything that happened, the semi truck, the weather, the traffic, none of it was my fault," Riley said quietly in realization.

Lucas's eyes widened in understanding, and his voice slipped in his throat, no words coming.

"You have to know that, Lucas. No matter what anyone says, what happened to Luna is not my fault. I didn't hurt her."

"You think, I blame you for this?" Lucas raised his eye brows and frowning, as Riley still tried to grasp her own fuzzy and confusing thoughts, she eyes fearful and scared. Tears stung at her eyes at the hurtful words still repeating in her mind. _Darkness. Sadness. Heartbreak. Guilt. Death. Fault._

They stung like a blade on the surface of her skin.

"I really need you to be a friend right now," Riley whispered for the third time, her nose scrunching up the way it did when she knew she was going to cry. Lucas's eyes shot up, finding Riley's sad and lonely ones, boiling with unshed tears. "I need you not to blame me for this."

"Oh, Riley," he hushed, taking a step forward, putting one arm around her and then the other. His hand rubbed slowly up and down her back and she wrapped her arms around his waist joining her hands together behind him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes listening to the faint would of his heart beating. "I know that this is not your fault. I know."

"You do?" she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I never blamed you. I could never blame you for something like this," he promised. "It never once crossed my mind."

He felt her body relax, as she released a breath.

"Is that what you were worried about? Me blaming you?" he pulled his head back and looking down at her sad eyes.

He felt her nod against his chest. After a moment, she pulled her head back, but didn't release her arms. "I know it's not my fault - b-but I realized that what's actually been bugging me all this time was what everyone else thought. I didn't harm Luna in anyway. I loved that little girl. I would never hurt her and I need people to know that." She paused, and clarified. "I need _you_ to know that."

"So you've finally forgiven yourself?" he asked.

Riley's mind reverted back to her father's lesson on forgiveness years ago and remembered when Maya tried to forgive her own father. Never one did Riley anticipate that she too would have to forgive herself before she could learn to move on completely. To begin to walk through another door.

"I'm not sure what brought this up," Lucas said after a moment, realizing Riley was tranced in thought. "Zay swore you were happy and prepared when he left you. I should have known better than to trust his body language interpretations. "

"Don't blame Zay. I finally had a good conversation with him and I think I finally see him in a different light. He's a good friend to you, you know. And so are you. He's lucky to have you."

"Yeah," he replied. "Zay's a good guy." They enjoyed the closeness of each other, the heat passing in between, and comfort and protection. Riley finally felt cared for and safe. "So if it wasn't Zay, what changed?"

She sighed and remembered the humiliation Missy provided not that long ago. "I met up with an old demon who had her sights set on hurting me and I guess she just said a few things that hurt me. Everyone was watching and listening, and I just had to know that no one would believe what she said about Luna. I'm a decent person. I go to church every other weekend with my parents, I flip ever pennies so that the next person will have good luck when they find it, I volunteer on weekends. I'm a good person."

"Riley," Lucas said softly a brilliant calm smile on his lips. "You are the best person."

She sure was something, Lucas thought. She was more than she knew, the best heart and the best mind. She was the girl that time forgot.

X

Miraculously, Riley found her way back to the competition just as Missy was gliding off the ice and onto the arena floor once again. Part of her was thankful that she didn't have to watch the other girl perform on the ice, but the rational part of her listened to the crowds reaction to Missy's routine and the excessive noise pounding in her ears. She knew it was a good skate and she wished that she could have seen what she was up against.

Missy sat down with a small frown next to her coach, just as Missy's trainer pulled her athletic coat around her shoulders. Both adults spoke into her ears, and Riley didn't need to be in hearing range to known criticism when she saw it. Missy's coaches were strict and just the look on her face was enough for Riley to see that this was a normal occurrence for Missy. She hadn't even seen them congratulate or hug Missy since she had come off the ice. It was business as usual

Riley watched as Missy rolled her eyes, and caught her staring. Instead of looking away, the girls stared for a moment. Riley making it clear that she was unaffected by Missy's previous tackle.

Not two seconds later, Missy narrowed her eyes and looked back towards the judges and Riley knew. She knew in that moment that Missy knew she hadn't won, and that the game was back on. Riley was not going down without a fight, and this time it would surely be an even fight.

"Oh thank God!" a relieved voice sounded from behind her. Turning slowly, Riley came face to face with her coach, Katy. I really want to yell at you right now for being inconsiderate and incredibly stupid, but you're on the ice next and you need to be pepped up not down."

Just as Riley was about to object, or rather participate to the conversation, Katy pulled her arm and led her back to their designated waiting seats.

She sat down, so remove her skate guards, and Katy passed her a new pair of ear plugs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results are in for Missy Bradford's short program. The judges have not been feeling generous tonight, but it looks like Ms. Bradford's scores are appearing on the big screen. 24.7 for technical merit, 23.4 for required elements, and 22.6 for presentation. Giving her a combined total of 70.7 and putting her at the top of the standings. Congratulations Missy on a great skate!" a male commentator spoke powerfully through the system in the arena.

There was cheering coming from the direction of Missy, as well as the rest of the arena, but Riley tried to ignore the pit that it created in her stomach.

"The judges are expecting more this year, aren't they?" Riley asked turning to Katy, who stood with her arms crossed, eying the judges table across the rink.

"Well you are older this year, Riley. We knew it was going to be more challenging this year."

It must have just been the nerves.

Even if she didn't place today, anyone in the top ten would be going to Nationals. She'd be safe.

But she could have really used one of Maya's pep talks. She was already talking herself down.

All she could so was nod along and wait for the ice to be cleared.

Riley's eyes wandered the arena looking for Maya, or her family, or even Lucas. But it was still Maya who called her name.

"Riley!" she shouted.

Riley's head swung to the right and saw a panting Maya. Both girls released that breath, and immediately felt the relief. It was Riley who crossed the distance, and wrapped her arms around the shorter blonde girl.

"Look at me," Maya said after a short moment. "This is your moment, and you are going to kick some major league ass today. We are going to get you to the Olympics."

Riley grinned, rolling her eyes slightly at her friends aspirations.

"I'm going to get you there," Maya promised, showing off her pinky finger and waving it in the air. Riley clasped their fingers together.

"Okay," she agreed.

"But first, you've got to get out there and win some Regionals. I know this hasn't been easy, and you've gotten a few scars since we started this. But look," Maya hugged her shoulder and looked to her right. Farkle, Josh, Lucas and even Zay were all there, standing and smiling at her. Riley just watched the group, surprised to see them. But crazy as all of it seemed, she felt loved and that even if she didn't do well, she still had family and friends to go back to. "You've got some great friends, Riley. And I don't care what happens in five minutes, we are all bringing you out for dinner after this."

"Maya," Riley said softly, surprised by the sincerity of the gesture. "That sounds great."

She smiled back at her friends and gave them all a small wave.

"Thank you, Maya," Riley gave Maya another hug. "I know I wouldn't be standing here right now if I didn't have you. You-

"Stop being a sap, and get on that ice," Maya pulled back and turned the taller girl on her heels. Katy stepped up with the ear plugs and Riley put them into her ears. She felt like a nascar in the pit stop being prepped.

The attending opened the gate to the rink for her, and suddenly she was in ultra Riley mode, forgetting about her friends, and family and the rest of the arena all watching her. She nodded to the attending and took off across the ice.

"Up next is Riley Matthews representing New York tonight. Riley Matthews recently broke the record in New York for intermediate women last month, and fans are eager to watch this young skater take home a medal today," the commentator spoke.

Pushing her skate to a stop, she took her place in the centre of the rink and closed her eyes. Each breath she took was measured and explicit. Once again, her arms stretched the the heavens, and she leaned backwards, posing and waiting for her queue.

And when she took off, she took off with force and agility, as the less elegant song began playing and the beat dropped. She and Katy had chosen the song when they had been driving on day and heard it on the radio. The music had a power to it, that stretched into her bones. Riley immediately knew she wanted to ice dance to the song and created her own routine.

Pivoting on her back leg, she skated backwards, extending her arms to the side, preparing for her first jump - the Triple Axel. The jump was nearly second nature now, and she twisted into the air and spun three times, and pounding onto the ice clipping the ice and leaving a familiar dent. She landed it perfectly and adjusted into a double loop.

She continued her routine, move for move, jump for jump, spin for spin. Until the last spin, the entire routine could have be her best routine yet, executed flawlessly in her own opinion. But it was the slightly uneven ice slipping from her triple axel and finding the exact location to initiate the spin that was her last mistake. When her skate slipped into the groove, it altered her path and lead for a small recovery time.

Just a slip.

It would have been an unnoticeable mistake for the untrained eye, but for a judge it would dictate her entire standing.

Still she power-housed to a stop, centre stage, and struck her signature pose, leaving finish to the crowd. The crowd wouldn't have been able to see her mistake, not from the distance. So they cheered like no tomorrow, obviously happy to see success in their hometown girl.

Riley bowed, just as expected, and she put on a smile. Folding her right hand behind her back, she bent forward and curtsied, to all four sides of the arena. Grabbing a rose that slid across the ice and waved to the fans, she skated to the edge.

Katy stood waiting for her with a smile. "I slipped on that last spin," Riley emotionless, before Katy could get out a remark.

"I saw," she acknowledged. "But overall, I think it was one of your best skates yet. Better than Sectionals maybe." It was weird, the way Riley felt so cold about the situation, she hadn't ever felt so cold after competing. She tried to remember Maya's pep talk, but her mind kept slipping back to Luna, and how last time she was in this position, her good news was destroyed by awful news.

Riley shrugged, and proceeded to their seats to wait for the results. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the results.

"How are you feeling?" Katy asked her, a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was usually a coach first, but sometimes, Katy was like a second mother and she knew when the girl was in pain.

"Fine," she replied.

Katy looked over her shoulder and waved. Before she knew it, Maya was sitting on the other side of Riley, cozying up with their hands holding each other.

Riley gave Maya a small smile and finally felt a little better about the situation, her breathing normal again.

"What a fantastic skate administered by young skating protégé Riley Matthews. The judges have just passed me the results and you can see them above on the screen. In presentation a 27.9, in required elements 20.2 and finally 21.1 in technical merits, for a combined total of 69.2. That puts Riley Matthews up on the leaderboard at 3rd position, after Missy Bradford and Karma Davies."

Riley deflated. It was truly amazing how such a small mistake could cost her so many points. A flawless routine could be destroyed so easily. Even if her presentation did bring her up so many points, the technical merit and elements brought her down considerably.

"Third place Riley! That's awesome!" Maya said beside her. Riley nodded, unable to come up with any words that wouldn't make her seem selfish and diva like.

"As long as the other girls don't score higher than you you'll still place. Either way, you've got a ride to Nationals," Katy said from beside her, pulling out a note pad and writing something down. Maya shook Riley's arm in excitement.

"Did you hear that Riley? Nationals! You made it! We're going to Chicago!"

Riley didn't want to be sad or angry, not in front of the people she loved. She turned to Maya and tried to smile.

"We're going to Chicago," she repeated, letting herself know that third place only meant that she had room to improve and that she could do better. That she _would_ do better.

She now had an incentive.

And even more to lose.

X

After the rest of the long evening watching countless other skaters and routines, Riley stood beside Maya once again, but this time of they stood at the main entrance of the Gardens, observing the city and dwelling on the recent events. Riley still held the bronze medal in her hands, and her bag over her shoulder. Maya beside her, held the key to the world. It might have been a Sunday night, but the city was still alive and Maya knew that.

"This has been a pretty crazy day," the blonde said. Riley wasn't sure what they were waiting for, but they were just standing, in front of the street which was quieter than she expected it to be. Most of the fans were already gone, and many of the skaters have began their travels back home across the country.

"Sure has," Riley agreed, she was utterly exhausted.

"How are my girls doing?" Farkle strutted up behind them and put an arm around both of his favourite girls. Riley smiled at his forwardness and appreciated the sense of norm it brought her. Farkle loved Maya and Riley and she hoped that would never change.

Riley patted his hand resting on her shoulder, and leaned against him.

"We don't belong to you," Maya corrected, pointing her finger towards him. She had probably told him that a million times before, but Riley knew that Maya really didn't mind, it was just her character. Maya wouldn't be Maya if she wasn't completely independent and levelheaded as she was.

"But you're still my girls," he replied, squeezing them closer together.

"What are you still doing here, Farkle? I thought you went home ages ago," Riley asked.

"I had to make sure you were okay, and I got talking to your father about school again. That man sure can talk about history. Anyways, after we lost you in there I was slightly worried I was never going to see you again and that everyone was going to blame me for losing you before you went on the ice," he admitted, remembering the moments.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized, looking down at her feet. "I didn't mean to use you, I just needed some space."

"It's okay, I just wish I could have been more help."

"You were plenty of help," she promised.

Riley looked over at Maya who was glancing between her cellphone and the road, obviously waiting for something. Just then her face broke into a smile.

"There are the boys," Maya grinned, hopping down the steps, and leaving Riley and Farkle at the top of the stairs. Riley looked down the stairs seeing a large truck pulling up to the curb and recognizing it as Lucas's. "Come on, Riles."

Farkle and Riley exchanged a look, and the truck horn blasted in their ears.

"I promised you a fun night Riley. This is it." Maya waved her arm toward the truck.

She saw the window roll open and Josh and Zay waved at her. "Come on ladies!" Zay yelled from his seat.

"Go on," Farkle said softly and encouraging. "It'll be a good time."

"No," Riley grinned. "You're coming too," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the steps, laughing at Maya, who celebrated her victory by throwing her hands into the air.

The side doors of the truck opened, and everyone jumped out besides Lucas, who remained at the wheel and it was decided that the girls would sit in the middle because they were smaller. So Riley sat in the front with Lucas on one side and Farkle on the other. Behind her was Maya with Josh and Zay on either side of her.

Sliding into her spot in the truck, she gave Lucas a warm smile, saying 'hello' with just her expression.

Lucas started up the truck and loud country music began playing which made Riley laugh, but behind her, Maya booed and whined.

"This is not real music, somebody stop my ears from bleeding," Maya begged as she covered up her ears.

"He won't change it," Josh swore. "Whenever I'm in here, it's all country all the time."

"You city folk just don't appreciate quality music when you hear it," Zay shook his head in disappointment.

"Go ahead," Lucas nudged Riley. "You pick the music."

"This doesn't usually happen," Zay said lowly, unable to comprehend why his best friend would let girls dictate their music selection or even change it from the normal country music they listened to.

"Come on, Riley," Maya whined. "Get rid of this garbage." The boys laughed at her, and Lucas continued down the highway.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized, turning the dial and switching radio stations. Stations ranged from news, weather, and sports broadcasts.

Moments later, she found a perfect song, and the light strumming sound of a guitar filled their ears with the magical sound of Imagine Dragons.

"Good choice, Riley," Farkle told her, and everyone listened intently, more than they should be, perhaps looking for a greater meaning.

"Thanks," she smiled, sitting up straighter and leaning forward in her seat to see the night life of the city as Lucas drove them in between the tall skyscrapers. "So where are we going?"

She turned her attention to the back row of seats and heard Maya humming along and tapping her hand to the sound of _It's Time_.

"I don't know," Maya shrugged, and looked at Josh. "Josh said he knew a place, so we're going wherever he says."

"This place normally has a rad live band, but on Sundays it's karaoke night and there are some pretty amusing people that choose so sing. You're going to love it, Riley," Josh explained, just as Lucas turned the corner.

"Oh, I love this part! Turn it up, Riley!" Maya shouted.

Riley did as she was told and Maya began singing along, making Riley laugh.

" _It's time to begin, isn't it, I get a little bit bigger then I'll admit,_ " she sang loudly, and everyone in the truck laughed along too. That's when Riley jumped in, and almost turned around completely looking directly at Maya, her smile growing with each passing second. " _I'm just the same as I was, now don't you understand, I'm never changing who I am."_

Soon everyone was tapping along and singing along.

Maya and Lucas had done it. They had taken her mind off of skating and the pain she held deep inside of her. And they had let her enjoy herself with her friends. And so she sung. She sung at the top of her lungs.

Surprisingly, the evening only got better for Riley, and she even found herself up on the stage of the small bar next to Maya singing along to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ by Cyndi Lauper. She couldn't believe this place. It was one of the smallest dwelling she'd even been in. But it was big enough for a small stage and a few used sofas, and other seating. There was a stocked bar and the acoustics were also better than she expected. Everyone who sang sounded decent, also making her feel better while she stood up in front of everyone. She hadn't felt so normal and free as she did in that moment, being reckless and silly while Lucas, Zay, Josh and Farkle filmed them using their cell phones. She enjoyed herself completely, laughing with Lucas and Zay as both of them told her embarrassing stories about the other, listening to strangers sing about love and friendship, even talking to a few randoms about their experiences.

For once, she wasn't Riley Matthews, figure skater. She was Riley Matthews, regular girl.

She sat with her coke, admiring Lucas, as he told her an elaborate story about his horses back on the farm before his father sold the property. In the meantime, Maya had Josh on the dance floor, while young man sang a cover of a song she recognized from the radio.

"What?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, which was worn out and wooden, reflecting the entire bar.

"Nothing," she swore, but her eyes still hid secrets and he could see that.

His crooked smile new better than to rush the skittish young brunette.

"You've just got this look, like you know something."

She just shook her head in amusement. "No, not really. Although I would really like to see you up on that stage belting out a few notes."

"Nope," he promised. "Not tonight. I would need to have a few drinks in my system to even consider that, and I'm the driver tonight so not happening."

"I'll get you up on that stage someday."

He shook his head, but they both knew in their hearts that they would be back. And the experience would be just as memorable.

She was taken off guard when Lucas jumped out of his seat, and slide into her side of the booth, trapping her inside.

"So did you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" she inquired.

"I know you weren't expecting a bronze today, and I for one thought your skate was a million times better than the girl who claimed first."

"Then you missed the mistake I made on that last spin, because it costed me about four points."

"That's why you're so upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Well you aren't happy about it either."

"I guess not."

"That little mistake you made, it's nothing," Lucas said. "It's nothing and you are way better than those other girls, because even with that mistake they only beat you be half of a point. Don't let that small error bring you down. You are far too talented."

She nodded, considering his opinion. Frankly, she didn't really want to think about the competition in that moment, so she grabbed his hand closest to her, and pulled his arm around her shoulder, allowing herself the comfort of his body in the small booth, in the tiny bar.

And the rest of the world blurred behind the walls where the six friends enjoyed each others company and life.

 **A/N:** I am thinking that there will be about 3 or 4 more chapters left of this story, before it will be time to say goodbye to this universe.

Are there are scenes that you would really like to see before I wrap up this baby?

I would like you all to consider a sequel and what that could mean for this story. I've been thinking a lot about the life I want these characters to be living in five or ten years from when this one takes place. Please let me know what you think! Would it be too dry if I wanted to write more as a sequel?

Comment and let me know. :)


	13. The Untamed Princess

**A/N:** I rewrote this chapter like a twelve times, because I just couldn't figure out what to do. My good friend, TheWritingFreak knows that and how much I struggled with this chapter. I've even change the idea five times. I'm really hoping it lives up to the expectations you guys have and you enjoy it. Just pay attention very closely to the next few chapters.

This chapter is dedicated to Nicole. Thanks for your help.

 **Chapter 13:** The Untamed Princess

It wasn't easy turning friendship into romance, and it certainly wasn't any easier turning romance into friendship.

But Riley knew that without Lucas in her life, she felt like she was missing something. And if she wasn't ready for a relationship like that, she needed him as a friend. The hardest part was determining the boundary for what qualified as friendship and what crossed the line.

Neither of them wanted to cross that line, because the moment they did, it would just make it more challenging to come back from it later.

Boundaries and rules were placed for a reason and they had to be abided.

So when Lucas asked Riley to come watch one of his games, she could hardly pass up his request, even if it was something a girlfriend might do.

Luckily for her, Maya had agreed to come along, and so the two of them walked carelessly through the bleachers searching for the best seat, with the best view - of Lucas, that is.

But Riley wouldn't admit that to anyone out loud.

Maya had a large popcorn in her hands and Riley had a muffin, she had to continue to turn her nose away from the smell of the popcorn which was becoming too much to bear. She couldn't even remember the last time she had enjoyed the pleasures of junk food.

The two of them found a seat, just as the Bobcats entered the rink, fierce and strong as the overtook the ice, and began their pregame warm up. Riley looked around the rink, noticing for the first time just how many spectators came to watch. It must have been a pretty big deal, because the arena was filling up quickly with many students dressed in red and black prepared to support the Bobcats.

She watched as Lucas skated around the rink, passing a puck to one of his teammates and she had to smile.

"I remember last time I had to drag you to one of these games," Maya said after a moment of observing the crowd.

Riley chuckled remembering their last encounter with a hockey game. She hadn't even known Lucas at that point in her life. How amazing it was that so much could change in just a few months. "Yeah, a lot has happened since then."

"Now, all Lucas has to do is say the magic words and suddenly you're all smiles and you aren't even back talking the sport," Maya reminisced, shaking her head. "You've got to understand how strange this is for me - You've gone soft kid."

"What? I've gone soft?" Riley said unbelievably, "Last time we did this you and Josh-"

"Mmm… don't even get me started on that."

Riley paused, trying to come up with something reasonable to say to her best friend. But Maya beat her to the punch.

"Look," she began. "The way I see it, it's that I finally started doing things for myself and things are going pretty well. I had a lot of fun when we hung out altogether last week after Regionals, and that's because I wasn't trying at all. Good things happen when you aren't expecting them."

Riley furrowed her brows, cocking her neck towards Maya. "That's really interesting," she replied. "And I actually agree with it."

Maya relaxed and laughed. "Yeah, well I ain't just a pretty face."

The referee blew the whistle and both teams cleaned up their pucks and returned to their team's bench. Shawn was already waiting with his foot leaning against the boards for his team when they arrived, but Lucas lingered behind and flashed her a smile.

"Look, that guy just smiled at us," the girl sitting in front of them said. Maya and Riley exchanged a knowing look.

She looked back at Lucas who was still smiling at her, and gave him a wave, and was delighted when she saw him lift his glove into the air and give her a small wave back.

"Oh my God," the girl breathed from in-front of her. "Did you see that? He just waved at us!"

Maya laughed, and Riley bit her lip to keep from laughing or saying something.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Maya asked, turning to Riley again.

"Actually, Lucas asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with his team after. I guess all the guys bring someone to these things."

"So you've got a date," Maya waggled her eye brows.

"It's not a date if there are 25 other people there, Maya" Riley sighed. "Plus," she breathed, "Lucas and I are just friends."

The referee blew his whistle once again, and the boys lines up centre ice, waiting for the puck to drop.

And when it did, the arena became chaos, just as it always did at a hockey game. Fans were already cheering for their players and yelling at each other. It was amusing to watch, but Riley felt like she was cheering on gladiators or something.

"Right," Maya agreed. "But 'just friends' don't look at each other the way you two do."

"Like what?" Riley played it off innocently.

Maya rolled her own eyes. "Like," she thought out loud. "Like you know something the rest of us don't."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know!" Maya shrugged and exasperated. It was wearing trying to convince someone there was something more there. "It's you two who know something."

Riley considered Maya's words, and realized that maybe there really was no sense denying it. But for as long as she could, she would.

"Riley?" Maya asked, taking her thoughts away with her words, and leaving her without an answer to comfort her an anyway. "Who is Josh taking to the dinner?"

X

Riley waved goodbye to Maya after the game, and turned back to continue to the lobby where she would wait for Lucas. The crowd of fans leaving the building were pushy and still excited, because the Bobcats had been successful and won the game by a single point in the past five minutes.

She leaned against one of the walls in the lobby and that's when she noticed the girls who had sat in front of them during the game crowding the area as well. Part of her really wanted to walk up to them and introduce herself, just because they had been so interested in Lucas.

But how could she when she had no real power against them. They were eyeing up Lucas and so was she. They both had their eyes on the same prize.

Lucas came from the direction of the dressing rooms and his eyes wandered around the room for Riley. She face lit up as soon as she saw Lucas walking towards her, and she began to cross the distance between them. Meeting in the middle, she question whether or not to give him a hug.

"Hey!" he grinned ear to ear.

"You were great out there," she congratulated him, "and I'd give you a hug, but you kind of reek." He laughed at her comment, making her blush. "I hope you aren't going to the dinner smelling like that."

"Now that's just mean," Lucas shook her head.

"I'm just telling it how it is," Riley declared. "You're whole team probably smells like a pig sty."

"And how would Riley Matthews know what a pig sty smells like."

"I said probably. I'm just assuming it's what a pig sty would smell like."

"Right, well it's a good thing I'm used to the smell," Lucas said throwing an arm over her shoulder and giving her a side hug.

"I can't believe you just did that," Riley deadpanned, shaking her head. "I just can't believe -hhmmph." Her face was pressed against his shirt, and while she could smell the sweat from the game, there was also his own earthly smell that she could recognize from anywhere. He smelt of fresh coffee, and what she would only describe as a farm fresh smell.

Lucas was still laughing when she pulled back pouting, finally noticing the girls from earlier, glaring in her direction, and making her feel small. She tore her eyes away from them and focused her attention back on Lucas.

Lucas led her towards the exit, not before Riley took the hockey stick from him which was held in his other hand.

"You ever played hockey?" he asked, inhaling the fresh air from outside the arena as the two of them walked towards his truck.

"It's been probably five years. And thats when my family went to Philadelphia to see my grandparents and we all played as a family. But not since then."

"I would pay a lot of money to see you play hockey again," Lucas told her.

"You wouldn't," she countered.

"I would," he swore. "And I bet you'd be a pretty fair match for the rest of us too."

She pushed him away laughing, playing around with his hockey stick. "You're just saying that."

He could only shake his head, when they stopped at his truck and he opened up the gate, throwing his equipment in the bed of the truck and letting Riley slide the stick across as well. They both walked their separate ways around the truck, jumping in.

"So you are going to shower, right?" Riley asked him, sliding into her seat just as Lucas started the truck.

"Do I really smell that bad?"

"You do," she admitted.

X

Riley and Lucas walked up the stairs of the front porch of Lucas's red bricked house, and waited in front of the door for him to unlock it. It was exactly how she remembered it being. The country style windows, and the gardens. Even though it was winter, Riley could tell that underneath the cold frigid exterior, those gardens were well tended for. Her only explanation could be Lucas's mother, whom she had yet to meet.

Her heart still thundered from inside her chest, unable to comprehend how different this scenario was from the last. When her eyes caught sight of the furniture and swing empty on the porch, she had to fight the urge to let her mind travel back to that night, sitting beside Lucas in his warm thick sweater just talking and learning about each other.

"My parents should still be at work," Lucas explained opening up the door and ushering Riley in first, kicking off his shoes and placing them nicely on the show rack. Riley followed suit, adjusting the bag she held on her shoulder holding her change of clothes. "And Zay is spending the afternoon with Nadine."

"How is Nadine?" Riley asked curiously, avoiding the idea that they were going to be alone in his house.

"Happy as usual, I swear I will never complain a day in my life because of that girl," Lucas smiled.

"She's a really great kid," Riley agreed. "She is so lucky to have you guys step up for her and be her family."

"Yeah, well she hasn't been very lucky in the parental department but we're trying. She deserves everything good that comes her way."

Lucas lead her towards the kitchen, and watched him run around clearing the dishes into the dishwasher that had been there since breakfast. "There is a bathroom over there," Lucas pointed. "Help yourself to anything in here if you're hungry or thirsty, I'm just going to shower, you can use the bathroom down here and get changed if you want."

Riley smiled at Lucas affectionately, trying to comprehend his quick change in behaviour. He didn't seem quite so relaxed now that they were in his house.

"Thanks Luke," she replied taking his attention away from cleaning, reaching her arm out to touch his arm, slowing his mind back down.

"No problem," he said with a smile and she knew he was back.

"I really am looking forward to tonight, even if I have to spend it with a bunch of neanderthals." Lucas was finally relaxed again and he was able to laugh with her.

"Neanderthals? Yes, this will be a very entertaining evening," he promised, remembering the way Riley poured Zay's drink on his head with one insult.

"Go shower," she exclaimed, rolling her eyes playfully, pushing his arm away, and watching the rest of him disappear around the corner and up the stairs to his room.

She laughed to herself, removing her coat, placing it over a chair in the kitchen, and grabbing her bag, retreating to the bathroom.

Lucas hadn't really specified how they were dressing, but she planned for semi casual. Looking into the mirror she flattened her gold knitted turtle neck around her stomach. Her naturally wavy brown hair didn't require much attention since she spent time on it before the game.

All that was left was the lip gloss.

Finally, she packed up her bag, and found herself walking around the giant house. The last time she was at Lucas's house, he promised a tour, but it had been cut short at the kitchen. There was so much more to this house than she even considered at the time, because she was far more concerned about the loud college boys and Lucas.

Walking slowly into the study, she found the door wide open. There was a large mahogany wooden desk and chair, as well as custom built book shelves. Her eyes wandered over each book cover, determining that someone in the family had a knack for classic literature.

Whoever decorated the house had good taste, each room was stunningly designed, and unique.

"Yeah, I'll give him a call later. Just tell John to hold on, he'll get his earnings," a loud voice triumphed through her ears.

Riley froze in her spot, her feet stuck, unable to move. Moments later, a large man appeared in front of her, and he looked equally surprised to see her.

"Who are you?" the older man asked frowning. He appeared to be about fifty years old, and took a large step forward, his eyes disproving.

Still, Riley remembered the manners her mother taught her from a young age, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Riley Matthews, one of Lucas's friends."

"Ahh," the man acknowledged, accepting her outstretched hand, and firmly shaking it. "I'm David, Lucas's father." Discomforting. That was the word that ran through her mind as his hand still held on tightly, and his grip on her hand only increased. Her eyes dropped from his to their hands, as her brows rose in confusion. "And where might Lucas be?"

"He's in the shower," she replied trying to make her voice clear, but her voice raising half an octave as her instincts shined on the slight fear she received from his demeanour.

"And he just left you alone and without entertainment until he finishes?" he asked finally releasing her hand. She hated the vibe she was getting off the man, but had to be polite seeing as he was Lucas's father. It amazed her that someone of Lucas's bloodline could make her feel so distasteful. But their qualities were cautiously similar. They had the same colour hair and their chins were very comparable. Mr. Friar however, seemed angrier than Lucas, and she couldn't place it, but there was something about him that made her feel quite uncomfortable.

"It's fine, really," she promised, massaging her hand, stepping around him, and discreetly making her way back to the kitchen. Mr. Friar followed her a few steps behind. "I'm sure Lucas will be finished very soon."

"I'm sure he will," he nodded, a sly smirk adjusting on his face. "Can I get you anything? Some pop?"

"No thanks, she replied, watching him maneuver around the kitchen, opening and closing drawers looking for one thing in particular.

A bottle opener, she resolved when he finally the correct drawer, and opened the fridge pulling out a beer.

"How did the game go this afternoon?" he asked.

"They won, 2-1," Riley replied directly like she was reading off a script. Part of her did not want to risk anything with him.

Mr. Friar didn't have anything to say to her comment, he just nodded, his face void of expression. "Did Lucas tell you why we moved out here?"

"School?" she guessed.

"Right. We moved the whole family out here just for that boy to go and pursue his hockey playing fantasies. Sold the farm and everything. An entire life's work just left behind so we could follow those boys out here."

Riley didn't dare say a word, she just watched him from across the counter.

"What's your opinion on hockey playing, Riley?" he asked her, taking a swing of his beer.

"I think… that if your passionate about something, you you find a way to keep it alive," she replied carefully.

"That's interesting," he accepted her answer. "Are you passionate about anything?"

Of course, her heart answered. Figure skating, her family, Lucas, Maya. They all made her very happy.

But her mind recognized the distress in the room. "No," she answered firmly.

"That's good, passion distracts the mind," he pointed a finger at her, stern look.

She completing disagreed.

"I agree," she replied.

"Perhaps you can knock some sense into that boy, then."

Riley gave him a small forced smile. "I'm going to use the rest room," Riley finally said, deciding it was the perfect time to get out of the conversation with Lucas's father.

No one had made her so uncomfortable in a very long time, she left him alone, and felt his eyes trail her as she left the room.

Riley followed the sound of the running shower, assuming Lucas's room would have to be close. Her eyes wandered the entire house, finally settling on a boy's room and

Riley shut the door to Lucas's bedroom behind her, taking a relieved breath. The day wasn't supposed to go this way, and she was not supposed to be angry with Lucas's father over something so small.

She crossed Lucas's bedroom, taking a seat on his bed, hoping Lucas would be finished very soon and they could leave. Looking around his room, she noticed how clean it was, how his bed was made perfectly, there weren't any clothes thrown onto the floor or the chairs. It might have even been cleaner than her room, and she kept her room cleaner than average.

The walls were a light beige and the bedding was a dark navy blue which made her feel warm and safe inside.

His room might have been the warmest room in the house, just because it was his, and his belongings surrounded her.

She heard the faint sound of steps approaching the door, and held her breath as the nob twisted and the door swung open. Half of her expected to see Mr. Friar, so she was relieved beyond the world to see Lucas was a towel wrapped around his waist.

But Lucas? He was shocked seeing her sitting on his bed, wide eyed and worried.

"I didn't think you were in here," he said first.

"Your dad came home," she replied.

Lucas's eyes widened, and he crossed the space between them, taking a seat next to her.

"You saw him?" he asked. A moment passed as Riley tried to read Lucas's mind. "I'm sorry, I didn't think he was going to be home." She was more confused than ever about Lucas's relationship with his father.

Riley nodded. "I talked to him." He sighed and his hand found the bridge of his noise, like he was tendering a headache.

"What did he say?" She just shrugged, not really wanting to relive the conversation. "Riley, come on, what did he say?" he demanded. "Was he bugging you?"

"It's fine, I just-," she didn't have the right words to explain what she had felt. "He was busy, and I didn't want to get in the way, so I thought to come in here and wait. But you need to get changed so I'll just go and…"

She was suddenly very aware of Lucas sitting practically naked beside her, his bare harm touching hers. Standing up, she added the much needed space between the two of them.

"Yeah, just wait outside the door and I'll be right there."

X

Five minutes later, Lucas was leading Riley back down the stairs, two steps in front of her to collect their bags and coats before going to the dinner. He even helped her put on her coat, which was quite unnecessary, but it still made her feel special.

David Friar was no where in sight in the kitchen, and had Riley believing that their encounter was something of a dream. She felt at ease knowing that she couldn't see him. Lucas however, was well established in knowing of his father's presence, and knew he was probably in the study.

Waiting for Lucas, Riley watched him walk around the room. Stopping in front of her, he passed the truck's keys to Riley, who could only smile goofily up at him. No man had ever trusted her with his automobile. "Can you go start the truck?" he asked.

"Sure," she said giddily, causing Lucas to shake his head and chuckle.

"I'll meet you out there," he swore, giving her a small wave, while rounding the corner and letting Riley shut the door behind her.

A million thoughts passed through her mind as she stepped into the cool crisp air. She wondered what Lucas was doing in the house without her, what he was saying to his father, because she was almost certain the man was still somewhere in the house.

Either way, it was Lucas and some things were just personal and she had to respect that. Besides, she was happier outside anyways.

X

Riley heard Lucas before she saw him. The front door of the house slammed shut, which should have meant that he was angry, but Lucas saw Riley sitting in his truck and he smiled in her direction. He suddenly seemed quite content.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as Lucas slipped into the front seat.

Lucas didn't miss a beat. "It is now." He started the engine, and country music began playing again in their ears. "You can change the music if you'd like."

"I'm actually partial to country music."

"Really? Am I rubbing off on you?" He sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Maybe," she admitted, a blush creeping up her cheeks with her confession. "Some of the music is a bit repetitive, but there are some pretty good songs, ohhh, like this one," she pointed at the radio, as a new song began playing through the speakers.

Lucas laughed turning up the audio. "That's Keith Urban."

"Well Keith Urban has a great voice."

"He's also Australian," Lucas added. Riley smirked, it was a weird fact to add.

"Which only makes him ten times more attractive," she joked.

"Good to know."

Lucas drove down the rode, while a comfortable silence came over the two of them. Darker clouds were appearing in the sky and Riley knew that rain was coming. The winter had been very mild so far that year and the amount of snow they has was minimal at best.

"You know," Riley spoke up, leaning back into her seat and closing her eyes in comfort. "Whenever I sit in this truck, I feel like I'm somewhere else, not in New York."

"That's how I feel too."

"Really?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I argued with my dad for weeks just to stop him from selling this truck before we moved out here. He made me buy it off of him. Said that he wasn't lugging his own truck halfway across the country. If I wanted to have the truck in New York, it was going to be my ass on the line."

"That's what he said?" she asked astonished. She couldn't imagine having a relationship like Lucas did with his father. Sure, Riley and her dad had their differences, but deep down she knew how much he loved her and that everything he ever did for her was in her best interest. Lucas's case was different. An hour ago, she wouldn't have believed anything Lucas just told her, but now that she'd met Mr. Friar, she wouldn't put it past him.

"That's the just of it."

"I'm glad it worked out for you."

Riley felt slightly awkward now that she had been inside Lucas's house again - like somehow, she had overstepped her boundaries, and seen part of his life she wasn't allowed to see. And she was so damn curious about his life.

"How come you've never mentioned your family before?" Riley asked, wincing and cursing her loud and obnoxious personality.

Lucas's eyes widened in surprise, neither of them expecting her to say what she had. There were certain things you didn't say to people out of politeness, but Riley usually spoke her mind, especially when it came to Lucas.

"I have," he defended.

"You've mentioned your Pappy Joe, and Zay and Nadine. Even your cousin. But you haven't mentioned your mom and dad before," she insinuated.

He sighed, rubbing his hands up and down the steering wheel. "You pay attention."

"I do, and so do you."

Lucas sighed, rubbing his face momentarily.

"Come on, Luke. You can talk to me, I'll listen. But, if you aren't ready or just don't want to talk that's fine too. Just know that I am here," Riley turned her body towards him, placing her hand over his arm.

A calming smile passed over Lucas's lips as he remembered saying the exact words to Riley almost a month ago.

"I appreciate that Riley. But honestly, I just don't feel like talking about any of this right now. I just want to spend time with you, and have a good time."

Riley smiled. She was very much okay with that.

"I think that can be arranged."

 **A/N** : Lets try to imagine a Dan Scott figure as Lucas's father. You get me?


	14. Princess of Optimism

**A/N:** I'm not sure how proud I am of this chapter. More advancement on the Rucas/Liley dynamic to come. Thanks for all of your beautiful reviews!

Enjoy, and happy reading!

 **Chapter 14** : Princess of Optimism

When Riley and Lucas walked into The Grill later that night, the event was already in full swing. Shawn had reserved part of the restaurant closed off from the rest so that the team could enjoy the dinner without the distraction of other people.

The initial greetings were quite awkward for Riley, as she hugged her arms around her body and meekly said 'hello' to all of Lucas teammates, whom she had seen but never met. Almost all of the players had a clever comment about figure skating and she was fairly certain a few of the boys were flirting with her, despite her being next to Lucas.

The restaurant itself was rustic, lighting was low, the walls revealed brown brick, and the tables were thick wooden oak. It was a cozy place. But she felt far from cozy. The events from that afternoon still confused her, and she couldn't help but wonder what Lucas was keeping to himself? Was Mr. Friar and bad person or did she just get a bad vibe off of him. Beside her, she could feel Lucas's gaze sneaking looks at her.

She finally had enough of being a fly on the wall of his conversation.

"I'm going to get a drink," Riley nudged Lucas's arm, as he was mid-conversation with one of his teammates Billy. "Did you want anything?"

"No that's okay, thanks," Lucas gave her an apologetic smile, knowing this wasn't the most comfortable setting for Riley.

She turned around, scoping out the restaurant dinning area, noticing that many of boys had brought a plus one, and the girls were all talking amongst themselves, obviously already well acquainted with each other. Some of them Riley even recognized from the Gala.

Then there was the team, divided into smaller groups, some laughing, others in the midst of much more serious conversations with tense looks. She had a difficult time believing that whatever the boys were actually talking about required such reactions.

Finally, in the back of the room was the bar, which at the moment was abandoned, with the exception of the bar tender who had his back turned to her.

She slid onto the bar stool and observed the menu, even though all she really wanted was a glass of orange juice.

The bartender turned to her, drying off an empty pitcher for beer, and his eye brows rose half an inch.

"I'm going to need to see some ID," he smirked at her.

"Oh - no," Riley said awkwardly, closing the alcohol menu in front of her. "I'm not here for - I mean, I don't want any…" Riley froze wide eyed. "I don't drink," she blurted.

The bartender was quite intimidating, being twice her size, he had wide shoulders and was heavier set.

But his smile was kind, and he could only laugh at her ability to completely butcher the experience. He pulled his baseball cap off his head, revealing his short brown hair and spun it around putting it back on his head so the visor was in the background.

"Well in that case, what can I get for you?" he asked.

Riley had never sat at a bar, or talked to a bartender for that matter, but she never considered how normal one could be. He had to be about 23 years old, but in a place like New York some of the time, bartending went a long way.

"What do you have in the lines of soda?" she asked.

The bartender who had leaned forward closer in her direction, revealed his name tag, Aidan.

"We've got Pepsi, Root Beer, Coca Cola, Sprite," Aidan listed.

"Anything diet? she asked.

"Diet Pepsi?" he offered.

"Sure," Riley nodded, pulling out her wallet.

"You know she's under age, right?" a voice said from behind her. Riley turned on her rear and came face to face with Shawn Hunter.

"He knows," Riley rolled her eyes, turning back to the bartender.

"One Coke and Rum," Aidan grinned, causing Riley to laugh, heat rising up her cheeks in embarrassment.

"He's lying. I ordered a Diet Pepsi," Riley defended herself. "This is a diet pepsi, right?"

Aidan just nodded, taking a step back amused.

Riley went to put a five dollar bill on the counter, but Shawn beat her to it, Aidan swiping the bill from him, and input the transaction into the teller.

"Hey, no. Shawn, come on, why did you do that?" Riley asked.

"It's my job," he replied.

"No it's not. And you shouldn't buy things for me," Riley crossed her arms.

"When was the last time I bought you something?" he looked at her pointedly, waiting for her response.

Shawn was one of her favourite people in the world, and she never held it against him, because it never mattered and she never expected anything. Just his company, and love. That was the way relationships like that worked. Perhaps her father put Shawn up to this. But she couldn't for the life of her recall the last time Shawn purchased anything for her.

"Well, I'm sure that you've done it before. And you shouldn't."

Shawn just shook his head and disagreed. "Does Cory know you're here?" he changed the subject.

Ohhh. He was good.

"Yes. _Cory_ does know."

"How'd you get him to agree to this one?"

"Josh is going to be here." Riley took a sip of her diet pepsi, watching the team interact with Shawn.

This time Shawn actually laughed out loud, causing Riley to narrow her eyes and look back up at Shawn from her drink slowly and discretely.

"He doesn't know about Lucas, does he?" Shawn laughed hysterically.

"He knows as much as he needs to," she glared at him. Knowing that Cory would know more than he needed to by the next day no thanks to Shawn. "Besides, it's not like I'm being that sneaking. Lucas and I are _friends._ He invited me, his friend, to join his hockey team for a fun night."

"Mhm," Shawn nodded, but his expression told her he disagreed. "I can't wait to see Cory's reaction when I tell him about Lucas."

Riley narrowed her eyes at the older man, it didn't matter what she said. Her father would only hear what he wanted to hear.

"How's it going with Katy?" Riley asked, changing the subject.

"You're not allowed to ask me that," Shawn muttered.

"And you're not allowed to ask me about Lucas, yet here we are," Riley motioned her hand around the room.

The two of them glared at each other, each of them waiting to see the other back down.

"Well isn't this a sight to see," Josh grinned, putting an arm around Riley's shoulder. His arm heavy holding her down.

"How's the team holding up?" Shawn asked him, going back into ultra coach mode.

"They're a bit bummed, some more than others. Only Jack has mentioned quitting," Josh looked over to the far corner of the room and they saw a group of guys, but one of them was leaning against the wall, uninterested and looking at his phone.

"That's too bad, he's a good defence man," Shawn shook his head.

"Why does he want to quit?" Riley piped up.

"We had some scouts from the National Hockey League come today and they gave us warning that they were in the middle of recruitment. Some of the boys were hoping to be recruited."

Riley nodded, not quite understanding, but trying to show her comprehension.

"Do you know what that means Riley?" Josh smirked.

Shawn and Josh watched her with amused eyes, awaiting her response. "Nope."

"The NHL? Come on Riley? Anything?"

"I know what the NHL is dumb ass. You should have just said that. I get it, but every hockey player dreams about the NHL, how many of them actually make it that far."

"Not many," Shawn answered.

"So it shouldn't be a big deal, as long as they knew their odds," Riley replied.

"You of all people should be able to understand having a dream, Riley. We had one shot, everyone got shot down," Josh tried to reason. "We aren't all as lucky as you."

She suddenly felt very awkward, standing there, diminishing their dreams. As if what they dreamed about was any less important than hers. She felt stupid for ever saying anything.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she nodded at him, taking her drink, and once again searching the room for a distraction.

She didn't mean to, but somehow, every conversation seemed to turn around on her. Everyone had something to say to her, about her, to give her the same advice she'd heard a million times.

This was not turning into the fun night she had envisioned.

Instead for the first time in a while, she felt incredibly lonely and burdensome. She came here with Lucas, but Lucas was part of something bigger - a team - and she couldn't put herself in between that, she hardly understood it. All her life, she had spent playing a solo sport and only ever had to rely on herself, no one else. But this entire experience made her wonder if perhaps she'd missed out on something bigger. Like a second family.

"Riley?" a calm voice said gently as a hand grabbed onto her arm. Startled, Riley turned around to come face to face with a tall blonde.

"Jess," Riley breathed out slowly, relieved to see another familiar face.

"I thought it was you," Jess gushed, extending her arms for a hug, taking Riley by surprise. "It's good to see you again."

"You as well," she replied politely. "It's been a while."

"Since the Gala, yeah?"

"I think so," Riley agreed.

"Come on, let's sit and catch up," Jess guided Riley over to the table in the centre of the room and the two of them sat side by side. "And you've been competing a lot lately I've heard, representing New York proudly," the blonde grinned, keeping up the small talk which Riley had never been very good at.

"I guess," she chuckled.

"You guess? Oh honey, if you haven't been doing just that, then I don't know what you've been doing. All of my classmates have been talking about the Nationals coming up and how our little New York filly actually has a chance."

"They have?" she asked wide eyed.

"Oh course, it's been years since we've had a chance at gold. We're all cheering for you Riley."

"I didn't realize so many people cared," Riley admitted.

"I don't know about everyone else, but for me maybe it's just because I have an aunt who skated solo in the Olympics," Jess answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Who's your Aunt?" Riley asked sipped from her drink.

"Sarah Hughes," Jess replied. Riley choked on her pepsi and began coughing while Jess just watched her with an amused smile. "Have you heard of her?"

"Heard of her?" Riley jumped up in her seat, immediately diving into a rant. "I've worshiped at her feet since I was a baby. She won gold at the 2002 Winter Olympics. Sarah the reason I'm skating right now. She is my idol! Her signature triple-triple took me years to perfect. I've watched her routines so many times it's ridiculous."

Jess laughed and shook her head. "I should have guessed. My Aunt is an amazing woman."

"I have like three of her posters in my room, I can't believe you're related to her," she gushed. She never acted like such a fan girl, and it took a lot for Riley to even address that side of her personality, but in that moment, she was just a child again, large wondrous eyes watched the small screen from her parent's living room back in their apartment.

"I'll have to introduce you two. She loves meeting fans and even better the next up and coming," Jess answered.

"I would love you forever," Riley replied wide-eyed unable to holdback her excitement.

Jess laughed at the over-excited brunette. "You're funny. Who are you here with?"

"Lucas," she replied, looking back at the boys standing on the other side of the table.

"He's a really sweet guy," Jess assured her. "We were beginning to wonder about that boy, he's never once brought a date to one of these ridiculous functions."

Riley's eyes watched the tall country boy sharing a laugh with her Uncle, and she wondered why he invited her.

"So you must be a pretty great girl if you're here with him," Jess filled in the gap. Another girl came and sat on the other side of Jess, fiddling on her phone while a few others took seats across from Riley, and other on the other side of Riley.

"You came with Josh?" Riley asked, lifted from the trance that Lucas so frequently had her in.

"Josh and I have been seeing each other for a few months now," Jess explained.

"But he won't say that their in an actual relationship," another girl chipped in. "Hi, I'm Leslie," she introduced herself offering her hand to shake. Leslie's dark complexion was enhanced by her bright red shirt and black skirt.

"Riley," she accepted the hand.

"Josh and I aren't that serious. It's just something fun. He's a great guy," Jess defended herself.

"He's a player," Leslie intruded.

"Tell us about you and Lucas, Riley," Jess said rolling her eyes. "We need all the deets."

"Oh, w-we're just friends," she replied quickly, folding her hands together, letting the heat rise up her face from the attention.

"Just friends, huh? You're blushing. I'd say there's a lot more to this story," Leslie laughed, jumping deep into questions for Riley.

Surprisingly, Riley enjoyed herself - talking amongst the older girls as she learned about their own experiences with University and boys. Jess had even invited Riley to hang out with them again and they could have a girls night. She had always envisioned the girls to be boy-obsessed and shallow, but these volleyball playing college students were layered and some of the nicest girls she'd even met. After Riley had explained the bulk of her relationship with Lucas, she found herself feeling relaxed with the girls and by the end of the night, she realized that she had left Lucas all alone with his teammates.

Time had flown by, and before she knew it, the restaurant was nearly empty except for a few players and their dates, as well as Shawn.

A yawn escaped Riley's mouth as she failed miserably to hide her exhaustion.

When she opened her eyes up, Lucas was smiling sweetly from the chair beside her.

"Hey, Ace," he whispered, a small smile tugged at his lips as he extended his hands to grab one of hers. The gesture surprised her, but she loved the feeling of their hands together. "You getting tired?"

"Yes," she admitted sheepishly.

"I knew I should have come to rescue from those girls sooner. But you looked like you were enjoying yourself," he said.

"Those girls are pretty nice," she agreed. "Did you have a good time?"

"I did," he replied, although his voice sounded slightly distracted. "I think we should get you home, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said checking her watch. It was well after nine. "My parents are going to start wondering what happened to me soon." She stood up, releasing her hand from Lucas's, and letting him usher her to the door.

Usually she wouldn't have done it, but her legs were tired from the events of the day, so she leaned her body into Lucas's. Moment's later, his arm wrapped around her and they were walking back to his car.

X

"You don't have to walk me to my door," Riley assured the boy as she stepped out of his truck. But Lucas refused, as followed her up the sidewalk.

"I have to make sure you get home safe," he defended himself, a small smile glimmering on his lips as his gaze lingered on the concrete.

"I am perfectly capable to getting there myself," she replied, activating her inner feminist.

"I know," he sighed. "But I also wanted to apologize."

She hadn't noticed he stopped walking until she turned around and saw the older boy still staring at the concrete sidewalk.

"For what?"

"I wanted to spend this night with you, I wanted it to be about us, and it turned out a lot different."

"I wanted that too," she admitted stepping into the light the streets offered.

"The dinner turned into more of a meeting, and I am really sorry if I ruined your night."

She had so many questions for him. So much about this whole thing didn't add up. Like why Lucas was acting like a kicked puppy and his father, the recruitment. She wanted to talk his ear off with all the questions she had, but still couldn't.

"I had a great night, Lucas. Stop worrying about that. The food was excellent, I had a great conversation with the bartender, and I am very happy that I got to know those girls better. I wish you and I could have spent more time together, but it was also nice to see you interact with your friends. Next time, we'll just have to make the night about me and you."

"Next time?" he smirked, obviously taking her words as reassurance that the night wasn't completely disastrous.

"We'll see what happens," she said vaguely. Lucas just nodded and she began to wonder if she had gone too far. She had one lingering question, as she shifted uncomfortably under Lucas's eye. "Luke?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Were you hoping to be recruited today?" she asked.

She wasn't sure he was going to answer as silence beat echoing her words.

"It's every boy's dream, Riley. Of course it would have meant a lot to be recruited. I'm not sure what it would have meant to me, I'm still pretty young so I can keep trying next year. But the whole reason my father thinks I'm in New York is to pursue hockey."

"What's the actual reason?" she asked nervously.

"Right now I'm studying animal science, but if everything works out the way I hope, then I'll be in Veterinarian School in three years."

"That sounds amazing, Luke."

"My dad is going to be so pissed when he finds out about the recruitment though," he sighed again, rubbing his hair with his hand. "That's the only reason he agreed to all of this. Moving to New York."

She smiled lopsidedly, and shook her head. "Im sorry about your father, but if it means anything, I'm proud of you. You're going to be a great veterinarian someday," she promised.

"That means a lot Riley."

The two of them finally stood at the entrance of her apartment building, and for some uncalculated reason, Riley felt her heart rate increase as she watched Lucas stand so close to her, catching the glimpse of the moon hovering between the skyscrapers.

It was moments like these when she hated her mind.

She couldn't get it out of her head - she wanted to know the touch of his lips so much. His hand gently touched his soft cheek, the thumb ghostly, she leaned into his touch.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she breathed out slowly, their faces mere inches apart. It would be the perfect end to the imperfect day. And for a moment, she was certain he was going to. But there was something holding them both back.

He shook his head. "No," he swore and she retreated, letting his hand fall from it's place at her cheek. "The moment we kiss again, I want everything to reflect back at us, and I want us to work. I'm not sure we can work until you finish Nationals."

She frowned, and nodded.

"But nothing that happens from this point on can change how I feel about you."

"Luke, I-" Riley began, but stopped mid-sentence. There were a million things she wanted to tell him, a million feelings of how she felt about him, to show him that she cared. But instead she froze, not wanting to be vulnerable again.

He just smiled weakly, while her voice was still caught in her throat, a small tinge against her heart. He knew. She knew in that moment that he knew and he understood, and it wouldn't change a single thing.

Her head craned to the left and she could only stare at him with the most unjustifiable smile.

She missed him.

She missed the way he would hold her, the way his hands felt on her skin, and the way he could push away any anxiety she had in the world and just make it disappear.

"I know," he breathed. She took a step forward, letting him hold her, laying her head on his shoulder. "I miss you too," he said after a moment. She loved the way he could just read her mind, and for now, a hug would have to be enough.

X

The next morning Riley was running on fumes as she collapsed on the bench after a two hour practice. Her legs were sprawled out across the wooden frame and her arms draped over the sides dramatically. She had spent the majority of the night contemplating her entire life. Images of Lucas Friar danced through her mind during the ungodly hours of the night and she tried to place each memory she had of him in order.

Still, the memory of opening her eyes at the dinner the previous night and finding Lucas sitting across from her seemed to trump all. Even the kisses they once shared. This single memory seemed to saturate all of the others. The way he whispered his nickname for her just seconds after made her heart gallop in her chest in a dysfunctional way.

The entire dilemma made her distracted, and not to mention exhausted.

A while later, just as Riley was certain she was going to slip into a slumber, Maya appeared above her head, with a piping hot cup of coffee.

"Hey," Riley greeted her best friend, sitting up on the bench and making an effort to remove her skates.

"How was your date?" Maya dismissed her greeting and dove into Riley's mind.

"It wasn't a date," Riley repeated, slightly peeved. That's not how the world was supposed to perceive her strictly platonic relationship with Lucas. "And I had an enjoyable evening."

"An enjoyable evening," Maya repeated, her mittened hands gripping her own cup of cider. "That's very vague."

"Yeah, well I'm a vague person," Riley replied, a slightly bitter taste leaving her tongue.

"You sure, honey? Something tells me there is more to it than that. What happened last night?" Maya asked, taking a seat closer to the brunette and wondering which emotions she was dealing now.

For a moment, Riley didn't say anything, while she collected her thoughts and removed her skates, drying the ice off of the blades and putting them into their bag. Sitting up, she saw that Maya actually looked concerned for her wellbeing. With her bag on her lap, she hugged it, and let her body sink into it.

"Maya?" Riley asked, lifting her head up. Riley's entire body ached from sleep deprivation. But she couldn't keep these thoughts to herself anymore. "Why do I like Lucas?"

Maya's eyes popped open in surprise, and her eyes searched Riley's, but her tone alone was enough of a give away. What ever was on Riley's mind, was serious, and it had been on her mind for a while.

"Oh," was all she said, but then she smiled at Riley's innocence.

"I mean, I shouldn't right? We didn't work out last time, I can't afford to be this distracted all the time, I've got nationals to focus on, and I don't want to fall into second place again just because I make a stupid mistake. None of this adds up. I'm not being reasonable. Why do I like him, Maya? Why do I like Lucas?" Rille's eyes plead for Maya to hear here, to answer the thoughts that haunted her mind.

The brunette might be the best intermediate woman skater in the state, but relationship issues were not her forte. "Honey, I can't answer that?"

"Why not?"

Maya sat up straighter, shifting. "Because you know why. These are your feelings and no one else can tell you how you feel. Ever."

Riley brightened, and Maya suddenly felt that she had gotten her point across. "You can," Riley offered. "I hereby grant you this power."

She laughed, shaking her head. Sometime Riley was like a small child; so difficult to reason with.

"Riley, why do you need me to tell you how you feel?" she asked. "Why do you need anyone to tell you who you feel?"

"Because what if what I feel is real? What if everything I feel inside, is the real thing and I just keep pushing it away."

"Maybe you should stop pushing," she offered.

Riley's eyes began to sting, and she swallowed down the lump. "I don't want to get hurt again."

There.

She said it.

Maya frowned, but then her face softened, putting an arm around her best friend.

"You don't know that he's going to hurt you. There is no way to know. You just have to have faith in Lucas."

"I'm not sure I can do that though," she admitted.

"You used to be the Queen of Optimism, Riley. What happened to that girl?" Maya squeezed the other girl.

"That girl watched an innocent girl's life get taken away from the world," Riley said bitterly.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Sometimes I feel so happy," Riley acknowledged. "I feel so good, like nothing changed. And then other times I have the worst pain inside my chest I feel like my heart is being ripped out."

The universe had hurt her soul, bruised it, tarnishing her pure innocent heart.

For so long, Riley had believed in the good of the universe, in love, and how it would conquer all.

But so far, she had seen a lot of hurt, anger and hate.

How people would hurt others with their words to get what they wanted, how people would diminish other's dreams and put them off for less than they were. To hurt someone emotionally was one of the worst things she had seen in the world. She had seen that in Missy and in Lucas's father.

And then she saw Nadine, who literally had her voice ripped away in an accident but still found it in herself to smile. And she saw Maya who's father had selfishly left her, and how she still saw the beauty in the world.

"Riley," Maya whispered. "You're afraid of opening up your heart again. I get that. You are one of the strongest people I know, and you have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen. But the world is a worse place when you're closed off."

Riley blinked back the tears in her eyes.

Maya continued. "I know that eventually you are going to be able to open up your heart again, and you are going to find love again. I hope that you let yourself love Lucas. You both deserve that. Love."

"You deserve that too, peaches," Riley sniffled.

"Thanks, honey."

Riley breathed slowly, letting Maya comfort her. She pinned this emotionally breakdown on her sleep deprivation.

"The only way you are ever going to be as happy as you were before this whole mess happened, is if you let yourself love like you once did."

 **A/N:** What did you think? Did it make any sense to you? Because I don't know…


	15. Princess of Permission

**A/N** : So I've actually changed my plans a bit and the last chapter will either be chapter 18 or 19, and I've outlined the next four chapters, they should be coming fairly swiftly. I'll try to have a chapter up every week but midterms are coming up in a few weeks so I'll just try my best. Thanks for your patience and support! xo

 **Chapter 15** : Princess of Permission

Riley sat uncomfortably at Katy's desk in her office, as the two older gentlemen whom she still could not distinguish and a woman called Janelle sat across from her. Katy stood from the door way observing their interaction. The large leather rolling chair made her feel both inferior and superior at the same time. She sat in a position of power, yet the people before her were professionals and looked at her like she was a mindless child. The man sitting in the middle held a black folder on his lap, leaving Riley suspicious as to what was going to follow.

Katy's office wasn't anything fancy, but it was personal. It held memories within it, and for a brief moment, Riley's mind drifted back to when she was young, growing up with Maya and the two of them would spend hours inside the arena, exploring and playing games. The amount of time that occupied their childhood was incredible and Riley wouldn't have changed anything.

She let out a small breath, remembering where she was and who she was supposed to be.

When Riley looked around the room she saw a wall of personal ribbons and trophies Katy had won back in her own day, as well as pictures hanging around the room of her successes as a skater, and a coach. Katy was all the person Riley would aspire to be. A role model in the lives of young students, helping them to get their lives on track and stay out of trouble. To be a successful business woman.

Dressed in a navy blue blazer, with a baby blue blouse and black denim jeans, Riley sat with her hands folded and her back as straight as possible. There was no possible way she was going to make a fool of herself in front of who ever these people were.

Riley felt quite awkward having been summoned for this mysterious meeting with the strangers and cautiously waited for one of them to speak up.

"Miss Matthews, has Katy Hart informed you as to why we have requested this meeting today?" the taller of the two men finally said. He wore a grey suit, and had jet black hair gelled back and glasses.

"No one has really explained any of this to me," Riley replied honestly smiling timidly, and tapping her foot nervously against the floor.

"Well we would like to present you with an opportunity," the man continued.

"The whole country has been watching you rise into stardom, Riley," the kind woman spoke up. "Your sectionals routine has been seen over twenty million times on Youtube, and it has been featured on TSN, the SportsCentre, as well as many other sports related media. Many people are not only interested in your story, but also where you are going."

Riley just nodded, trying to comprehend where these people were going. She had been approached in the past by newspapers, the local television station, all of this she had already known and frankly she didn't really care about any of it. She wasn't sure why Katy would allow these people to talk to her.

"You have been in the spotlight for almost a year now, is that correct? Since your success at last years Regionals? The entire country has witnessed your transformation before their eyes and the people have developed this connection to you."

"Connection?" Riley asked, crossing her legs. "What connection?"

"It's complicated. But just know that you have people emotionally invested in your success," he assured her.

Riley's eyes went back to Katy's as she sat there baffled, her eyes displaying her panicky demeanour. "Uhm… that's not a lot of pressure."

The two men chuckled and the woman smiled to herself. "Yes, well I'm sure your used to it by now."

"With this type of emotional investment, we would like to present you with a pitch," the woman said politely.

Riley finally understood who these people were.

"Are you the press? What is this an interview?" Riley asked wide eyed.

"Only if you want it to be, all of this is off the record," the woman replied with a warm smile. The other two gentlemen exchanged a look.

"Miss Matthews, we are from the New York Times, and we would love to publish a biography documenting your journey as a young figure skater, growing up and focusing in on this last year and your experiences, as well as the dedication you have had to your skating career. We truly believe that an article addressing a young successful woman such as yourself could inspire many people and widen our target audience. Your story would be read by millions across the world," the grey haired man explained.

Riley's eyes dropped from the three people sitting in front of her and fell to her hands.

"We understand that this is a lot to think about," the last man spoke up, he was the smallest of the three and had a balding head as well as a bushy brown moustache on his upper lip. He dug into his breast pocket and pulled out a small white rectangle card, sliding it across the desk. "This meeting was meant to be brief, and we hope that you will consider this offer. Many young people would be so inspired to hear your story, it's been years since there has been any outstanding your female athlete worth talking about."

The three spokespersons stood up, finally extending their hands to Riley, who politely stood up and accepted them all once again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you today, Riley. We hope you will consider our offer, and that we will hear back from you soon," the woman said kindly.

Riley sat back down in the chair at Katy's, slouching down and watched Katy escort the professionals out of the building. In her mind, thoughts swarmed around and she tried to make sense of them.

Her mind was spinning, so she resorted to a mindless distraction tapping a company pen and pencil against the desk like a drum set. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to read an article about herself in one of the most famous Newspapers in North America.

How much would they want to know? Everything? She wasn't sure that she could share everything about herself with the world. And she certainly wouldn't be able to talk about Luna.

No.

She was not willing to open up that wound. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to openly talk about that.

When Katy returned to the office, Riley was slouched so low she was almost on the ground.

"Get up," Katy through a hand in the air, walking around the desk. "You're going in injure your back."

Hesitantly, she got up and took a seat where one of the men had been sitting on the other side of the desk. She watched as Katy turned on her computer and began clicking the mouse.

"Why did you make me talk to those people?" she finally asked.

Katy sighed and turned her chair to face Riley. "Because they came to me and I think that this opportunity would be great for your career and the arena. It would bring in some great new business if the world knew we were training skaters who are well on their way to the Olympics."

"This is a business move for you?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"As your coach, yes this is a business move. I would be stupid not to consider this."

Riley pouted, crossed her airs and leaned back into the small chair which she already felt smaller and inferior in.

"And what about the other half of you? The part who isn't a coach? The woman who is my best friends mother, who practically raised me when I wasn't at home. What does she say?"

Katy folded her hands in front of her chest and her crisp clean scowl turned into a warm smile.

"I'll always do what's best for you. I think this is best for you," Katy said honestly, watching Riley's expression changed from frustrated to confused. "You've got a story to tell, Riley. You have got a story to tell the young people of the world and people could definitely take a lesson from you."

"A lesson from me? Like a skating lesson?" Riley asked. Katy just shook her head.

"It's not the kind of lesson that can be taught. It's the kind of lesson that can only be experienced and shared. People will take from it what they will. I know this is a lot to think about, but I think you should do it. I think you should tell the world about your journey this last year."

A light knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Riley turned her head in the chair and Shawn Hunter give her a small wave. He was dressed in his good brown jacket, and she admitted that he looked more put together than usual.

"Hey kiddo," he grinned.

"Oh hey, Shawn," she waved back, and then noticed that he wasn't actually looking at her, but he was smiling sweetly at Katy Hart, and she looked back at Katy and saw a happy woman.

"Hey Katy, you ready to head out?"

Riley's eyes widened in surprise. Was she really witnessing what she thought she was witnessing? Were Shawn and Katy about to go out on a date? All of her shenanigans and planning had paid off. This was really happening.

"Oh yeah, we were just talking. I've got to get home for dinner anyways," Riley dismissed, trying to play it cool.

"You sure?" Katy asked turning her attention back to the monitor, already turning her computer off once again. "Because I know this is a big deal and we can discuss it more if you want."

"I'll just let the idea set in and we can talk tomorrow," Riley promised. She stood up and pushed the chair in, already retreating.

Love far overpowered the small hole in her heart. She didn't want to take away from their time together.

"I don't mind, sweetie," Katy came around the desk, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a lot to think about, and I know-" Katy's speech was interrupted by Riley's embrace.

"Thanks Katy. I'm so happy to have someone like you in my life," Riley said quietly, resting her head on Katy's shoulder.

Riley couldn't see Katy's face, but based on her reaction - the stiffness of her posture, the silence, and the slow response to return the gesture - she could tell that she was genuinely surprised.

Riley pulled back and smiled politely to Katy. "Go. Go on your date."

"Oh, it's not a date," Katy's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's definitely a date Miss Katy. Me and you? We have reservations for two at Rabba's in about fifteen minutes."

Katy and Riley exchanged a knowing look. Riley was honestly so happy for the two of them.

"Well, then we should really get going before we're late," Katy said nervously, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Goodbye guys," Riley muttered, rolling her eyes at the older couple. She watched as Shawn offered his arm to Katy and the two of them walked out of the room, leaving Riley alone again.

The smile on her face slowly disappeared as she remembered everything that had happened. All of her weird little issues that from a distance didn't appear to be too scary, but up close, were terrifying.

Riley took a deep breath, pushed away her thoughts and decided it was time to go home.

X

When Riley opened up the door to her apartment that night, her family was bustling around the kitchen, chatty and laughing in their own space. Relief overwhelmed her at the sight of something so mundane. Her father was following her mother around telling her about his day. To the untrained eye, it would appear that she was ignoring him, but the small smile etched on her face, and the smirk that would appear every once in a while told her different. Riley trusted their relationship, it was just the way they worked.

Auggie was perched at the dining table working on some homework, while Cory had been setting up dinner around him.

The door closed behind her, and she removed her coat, and shoes at the entrance, leaving her sports bag as well.

Riley found a seat next to Auggie at the table fluffing his hair and watching her parents race around the room.

"Hey sweetheart," Topanga greeted, waving a spatula in the air. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old," Riley shrugged, looking down at Auggie's homework. He was working on multiplication, while also drawing a small dinosaur in the corner of his page.

"Nothing exciting at school or the arena? No gossip?" Topanga asked her.

"Not really," Riley dismissed. However, she reconsidered. "Well actually, I was talking to Shawn and Katy before I left today and they are currently out on a date." She wasn't about to keep it a secret from her parents. She found it hilarious, under the circumstances.

"Really?" Topanga asked, feigning surprise in her voice, and eyeing Cory. "You owe me twenty dollars."

"Twenty?" Cory whined.

"Pay up."

"Woah, you two bet on them? What was the bet?" Riley sat up eagerly in her seat.

"Well I bet your father that Shawn and Katy would get together before the season was finished, and your father said that it wouldn't happen for at least another year."

"It took them this long, I figured it would still be a while," Cory defended himself. "Shawn usually isn't the make a move kind of guy."

"Maybe Katy asked him," Topanga suggested.

Riley smiled at their banter, wondering if it would ever be that easy for her. If perhaps one day, she would be sitting in her own kitchen and she would have a family surrounding her and a household full of warmth and love.

A few moments later, Topanga was placing the pasta on the table and soon after they were all gathered around digging into the hot meal. Riley had mixed feelings about the food, so she ate slowly, while contemplating her conversation with the spokespersons earlier that day.

"You okay over there, Riley?" Cory asked, keeping an eye on his daughter while taking a bite of his dinner.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh yeah, everything is perfect."

Riley knew her behaviour was spotty at best. Sometimes she wondered if her best attempts to hide her feelings were transparent. She had more mood swings than the normal teenager and she certainly hadn't made things easy for her parents thus far in her adolescent years, but nothing she ever did was on purpose.

Her parents were just extremely gifted at reading her mind.

"How's Maya?" Cory asked. Riley continued to push around the food on her plate.

"Maya's good."

"And Farkle?"

"Farkle is Farkle."

"Good to here," Cory agreed. "And how is Riley?"

"Riley's fine," she said finally looking up to see not only her father looking at her, but also her mother and Auggie. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," she assured them.

"Maybe we can help with the load," her mom offered.

Riley sighed. Neither of them were going to let this go anytime soon. She knew them. She knew how this went.

She might as well be honest with them.

"Have either of you heard anything from Luna's mother lately?" Riley finally asked.

"Luna's mother?" Topanga asked concerned. "What did you want to know about?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about Luna lately, and I realized that maybe it would bring me some peace of mind to talk to her mother. I barely saw her at the funeral, and I don't know, I guess I just thought that if I could talk to her…" Riley dragged out her sentence not entirely knowing where she was heading with it.

When she looked up at her parents again, she saw their warm smiles which tugged onto her like a hug.

"I think that's a great idea," Cory said. "We haven't heard from her, but we would be happy to look into it for you."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You know you can come to us about anything, right?" her mother asked her.

"I know that, and I will," she gave them a small smile, looking back at her food, realizing that she wasn't hungry anymore. "Do you mind if I go to my room? I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to shower and then head to bed early."

"Don't worry about it, honey," Cory assured her.

X

An hour later, Riley found herself ringing out her hair with a towel after finishing her shower. A light pink bathrobe covered her naked body. She had already said goodnight to her family and found a safe haven in her room. She couldn't help but feel foolish for the way she had been acting before she came home. Some of the time, she felt incredibly selfish, and as if the spotlight somehow always managed to be focused on her. Maybe that had something to do with why she buried herself in her friends issues and problems when they came along.

Maybe it was why she had become so invested in Shawn and Katy's relationship. It was easy to devote her time and effort into other people, but being alone now, in her room felt strange and uncomfortable.

Part of her desperately wanted to call up one of her friends - Maya, Farkle, Smackle, hell even Lucas's company didn't seem to scary in the moment.

With thoughts of her potential interview and article fresh in her mind, her mind drifted back to Luna's mother. The only possible way she would go through with any of this, would be if she found the approval of Luna's mother. Her approval would mean that Riley could talk publicly about her own issues and leave no stone unturned. The thought of that alone was terrifying.

But perhaps it was necessary.

Even Riley's shrink - or therapist for lack of better word - would agree that talking out loud about her issues was better than keeping things to herself.

How was it that it was so difficult for her to admit this to herself?

Riley combed through her hair until it was unknotted. She placed the comb back on her vanity and walked over to her bay window, taking a seat at the cushion and hugging her knees to her chest.

In that moment, looking out her window at the city scape she wished for but one thing; to be anywhere but the city. To be so far away in the middle of nowhere without a thought in the world to haunt her. Just the thought of being so free made her feel more relaxed in the moment. She pictured the first thing that came to mind, which was something Lucas had described to her a few weeks back.

A fresh green pasture, a thick tall oak tree offering shade from the warm sun at the heat of the day. No cars for miles, civilization was no where in sight, and the smell was that of a breezy summer day.

Maybe someday she would live in a place like that.

A place that felt more like home.

Riley opened her eyes, and noticed a flash in her peripheral vision. A shadow sat frozen on her fire escape. It was definitely a person, Riley figured, that much was obvious from the shape alone. Her heart began to speed up from slight fear of who it might be.

The figure turned their head towards the light of the city, and Riley immediately recognized the person.

She moved forward, crawling on her knees to unlock her window and she peered through.

Pondering at his image, she couldn't help but feel a pain in her gut. She saw him hunched over, his legs spread part and his elbows resting on his knees. He looked exhausted, and she wondered why she hadn't seen this before.

Her heart broke for him, seeing him in pain, oblivious to her watching eyes. She knew something happened, she knew that something must have changed since they last saw each other, and feared the worst. Riley wondered if even her greatest fears didn't even approach the demons inside of him.

She slid the lock, and just as she did, Lucas's head popped up and he turned towards her, relaxing when her familiar brown hair comes into view.

"Lucas?" she asked, after a moment of silently observing the boy.

"Riley?" he whispered hoarsely.

"It's me," she replied.

"I wasn't sure if I had the right window," he said. "I guess I got lucky. Otherwise, it might have been pretty awkward for whoever opened that window."

She tried to smile and lighten the mood, but she had so many questions.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice so quiet she wasn't sure Lucas even heard her, but then she saw him shift to face her.

"I just… I can't be at home right now."

"Did something happen?"

Lucas couldn't meet her eyes, his stomach full of shame and regret. He hated the words that left his mouth for sounding so desperate and burdensome, but he still said them.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for the night."

Her initial thoughts were to scream 'no', but then she realized that he wouldn't be asking unless he really needed a place to stay. That was the type of guy Lucas was. He would never ask for a favour unless he exhausted all of his other options.

"Come on," she offered, "but be quiet because my parents are down the hall."

Without a word, he nodded and stepped through the open window, emerging from her bay window and taking a seat.

"I'm just going to get changed into my pyjamas and brush my teeth you can get settled."

Again he just nodded.

"Oh, um, I can go grab you some of Josh's overnight clothes. He leaves stuff here for when he stays overnight in the guest room."

"Sure," Lucas finally said.

"Okay," she agreed after a brief pause of awkwardness, looking at him intensely before she left the room. She'd never seen him like this before. In the past, she'd always seen the passionate, caring, and kind side of Lucas. This side of him seemed lost.

Like he couldn't quite figure out what the world was trying to do.

And the world was confused too.

She gave him a nod, "Okay, " she repeated, grabbing her pyjamas off her desk and leaving the room.

Alone again, she felt like she could breath. How was it that she had a boy in her room without permission?

She quickly gathered her Uncles clothes from the guest room, finding a large grey shirt and some sweat pants, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then she ran to the bathroom and changed into her plaid blue pyjama pants and black long sleeve shirt.

Riley examined herself in the mirror, brushing her hair, trying to make it look better subconsciously. How the heck did she have a boy in her room right now? Her father would kill her.

She groaned, and rolled her eyes at herself. She was just thinking too much. This had nothing to do with her. This was about Lucas, and whatever was going on in his life right now. Lucas was a good guy and she was going to make sure he had a good place to sleep for the night.

So she brushed her teeth and used the facilities, pushing the insecure thoughts away.

A few moments afterwards, she found herself standing in front of her own bedroom door again, wondering why she even agreed to do this to begin with. She felt uncomfortable, and very nervous. But there were hints of adrenaline and excitement, because she had no idea how this night was going to go.

She slowly turned the nob of the door, pacing her breathing.

Lucas was alert at the bay window, just waiting for her father to walk in. The relief in his eyes was imminent when he saw Riley. She locked the door behind her.

"Hey," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I brought you some of Josh's stuff, but you're probably best getting changed in here." She handed him the clothes without making any eye contact.

Lucas met her in the middle, letting his hand fall onto hers as she held out the clothes.

"Riley," he finally whispered, her eyes jumped up to his. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Shortly, there was only the silence, with the faint sound of the streets from outside her window. "Because just say the word and I'm gone. I don't want to overstep my boundaries, and I definitely don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. This is about you and I'm just going to turn around over there and wait for you to get changed," Riley rambled stepping back.

She couldn't ignore the tension between the two of them - it was definitely there, but that wouldn't be fair to either of them. He wanted to say more, and he wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss her until the pain was all gone again.

However, with each growing step away from the other, it felt safer. Riley turned her back to him, taking a seat at her desk. She rested her head in her hands, and let her eyes droop shut for bit. She really was exhausted and it had been an incredibly long and emotional day.

Her eyes tried to focus on one of the pictures which was placed on her desk to distracted herself from the naked Lucas behind her. One of her favourite pictures was where Maya stood on one side of her and Katy on the other when Katy had gotten the three of them tickets for the figure skating portion of the Olympic winter games in Canada during 2010. The memories were still clear even though it had been so long ago.

The screaming fans, the excitement and exhilaration of it all. It provided her with a dream, of how good she could be, if only she tried and believed.

The felt a swift movement behind her and turned around finding Lucas putting her grey shirt over his head and pulling it down over his well toned abs. Her voice caught in her throat at the image, and she forced her eyes up to his face.

"You've got a pretty cool room," he said, leaning forward to see the pictures she was already looking at.

"Thanks," she breathed.

She tried to remember why he was here in the first place, and then she got up from her chair and went to her closet, sifting through, locating a blanket.

"You can take the bed if you want," she told him, gathering a pillow from her bed and placing both the pillow and blanket on the bay window, making it more comfortable.

"No, it's your bed, I'm fine at the window," he swore.

"It would make me feel better," she whispered.

Somehow they ended up standing right in front of each other once again, only a foot of air separating them.

"It's your bed and it would only make me feel guilty", Lucas said. "Kicking you out of your bed and taking over your room." She narrowed her eyes. "Please, Riley. Just take the bed."

"You are a really hard guy to argue with Luke," she gave him a pointed look, feeling defeated.

"I just want you to be comfortable in your own room," he whispered. His voice laced the the sound she knew she would only hear when he was incredibly tired and drained. Was it so much for her to admit that she loved the way his voice sounded.

"This is supposed to be about you," she struck back.

"This is just a temporary place for me to stay the night," he countered.

 _Just a temporary place…_ her mind repeated.

Oh.

"Right," she replied, slipping back. "Yeah, that's exactly what this is," she paused, and he furrowed his brows in confusion. "temporary."

Something about the way he said it, reminded her about how stupid and crazy this idea was. Lucas didn't want to sleep in her own bedroom that night. But he couldn't show his face at any of his other friends places - because how embarrassing would that be. He would be the talk of his campus. So why not go to the girl no one knows.

It was all so secretive. All she wanted was for him to open up just a little bit about why he was hurting. She had done that much and more for him. Why couldn't he do the same?

"We should get to bed," she said folding her own blankets over, and sitting in her own bed. "It's late."

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" he asked again.

"Yes," she almost snapped at him. She was getting fed up with this night already. "Look Lucas, I'm really tired and I've still got practice in the morning. Let's just go to bed."

She slide under her covers and rolled over, turning away from Lucas.

"Okay," he agreed. Shuffling ensued, and she assumed that he was positioning himself and finding a comfortable spot on his bed.

She rested her head, and concentrated on the sounds of Lucas's breathing, waiting for the exact moment he would fall asleep so that she would be able to breath again herself.

Her emotions had been all over the place lately and knowing Lucas was five feet away only hurt even more. Because she wanted him to hold her and knew that he couldn't. Why was he even in her room? Why had she let him in? Lucas was right, this was making her squirm more than she wanted to.

Riley turned over under the covers and looked back at Lucas, who had his arms folded back behind his head as he starred up at the ceiling. His breathing was regulated as she watched his chest rise and fall. She hid most of her face from him beneath her comforter.

She wondered what cold possibly be on his mind to drive him here to her bay window. How the events of the past three months had led both of them here, to her bedroom, so close, yet millions of miles away in their own minds.

Suddenly Lucas's head turned to Riley and he saw the glow of her eyes watching him as her reaction was delayed.

He smiled to himself and turned his body to face her.

"Have you ever slept on here before?" he asked after a moment, full well knowing she was awake.

This time Riley rilled to her back, and smiled to the ceiling. "Not recently," she whispered. "I can't remember if it is comfortable or not."

"It's not," he said with a wide grin.

Riley began to chuckle, the tension immediately uplifted.

She didn't even have time to process the next words that came out of her mouth. "My bed is big enough for the two of us," she said a moment later, her eyes widening in surprise from her own words.

This time Lucas laughed, but Riley didn't have the courage to laugh with him. She couldn't even meet his eyes.

"Wait, are you serious?" he asked, realizing she wasn't laughing with him. She definitely wasn't hurt by his reaction, but part of her wondered what difference would it make to have him by her side comfortable than across the room with an ache in his spine in the morning.

"Yes," she said, her voice sounding foreign in her own ears.

"Riley, I meant what I said, if you're uncomfortable, just say the word."

He was a good guy, she noted.

"Lucas, get into the bed," she said impatiently, wondering when her courage was going to wear out.

"Okay," he replied obediently.

Moments later she felt the bed shake next to her as the covers were lifted into their air and Lucas slipped in next to her, and Riley turned her head to find him watching her intently, a small smile capturing his lips. He looked so much happier now beside her, and it made her feel better about the day almost instantly.

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment, resting his eyes.

She would have let him sleep, the Lord only knew how much he probably needed a good nights rest, but she couldn't leave the stone unturned. She couldn't sleep soundly without knowing the truth.

"Lucas," she breathed, "What happened to you?"

Lucas opened his eyes letting her really see him for the first time that night. Overwhelmed, she realized that what the green of his eyes were imitating the same thing she'd seen in her own eyes. There was pain and anger, deep within them. She pressed her hand to his cheek and he leaned into her touch as if his own life depended on it.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

Her brows furrowed, as she tried to understand what he meant. Had he lied about something?

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Lucas sat up, placing a hand under his head for support, while he closed his eyes, trying to figure out the best way to go about his explanation.

"Do you remember when Maya got in trouble with that guy, and you had Josh come pick you two up?" he asked.

"Of course, Maya broke her wrist and you stopped Josh from getting into some serious trouble, I'll never forget that you did that," she smiled affectionately. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

He nodded. "I had this flash there. I swear I saw red while I was standing in front of that guy. He hurt Maya and that meant he hurt you, and for a minute, that was enough."

"Enough?" she asked. "Enough for what?"

"I would do anything for you, Riley. Literally anything, and that's scary as hell for me. I have never experienced anything like this before. So maybe I didn't know it then, but I do now and I know what that was."

Riley just stared at him, speechless. This was no okay, she was not ready for this. Not while they were both lying in her bed. She began to shake her head to stop him.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. I get it. That's not what I want to tell you," he assured her, letting his hand come to hers, his thumb tracing the backside of hers, once again calming her nerves.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, watching their hands interact. "You were trying to say something?"

"There's more to me than who you've met," he tried.

"What like another personality?" she joked, releasing some of the tension.

"No," he smiled, but then he became serious again. "Like who I was before we met. Who I was in high school. I used to get into a lot of fights when I was younger, it would get so bad that I would be suspended for weeks at a time. And my dad," Lucas rubbed a hand through his hair in distress. "He never did anything to help with that. He's such an selfish asshole."

Riley saw a small amount of that anger in Lucas's eyes return and she let her own hand pulse against his soothingly. Lucas's gaze moved from the wall to their hands and there was visible relaxation.

"Anyways, I used to get into a lot of fights and I wasn't a good person, Riley. You need to know that. I can't keep that part of my life from you. When I was standing in front of Jeff in that hallway, I felt like I could have destroyed him."

"Why didn't you?"

"You," he said simply. "You were there, and when I opened up my eyes you were standing there, smiling at me like you saw a guy who was worth saving."

"You are worth it Lucas," she promised.

"Doesn't it bother you that I used to be different?"

She just shook her head. She had seen Lucas, observed him. She'd seen him interact with Nadine, signing and treating her like his own younger sister. She'd seen him through out her entire experience of losing someone she loved and how he helped her get through it. None of the messy history seemed to matter when she remember the way he made her heart flutter in her stomach in anticipation. They way he made her feel loved.

"I only care about who you are now." Riley flipped her hand and folded their fingers together. "And I know that because when you smile at me, I feel like you see a girl worth believing in."

"You are," he whispered.

She could have kissed him right there. In fact, she could think of a millions reasons to kiss him, and to break the ridiculous notion keeping the two of them apart. The desire for the taste of his lips was only one of the small reasons at the top of her list. The faint memory of their last kiss seemed to be so far away now, and she wished with all her heart to remember that feeling. Instead, she recalled one reason she couldn't: fear.

So she pushed away the impulse, and the ragged thoughts.

"I didn't know you before this year. I didn't know you when you were in high school. But I know that everything you've been through has led you here, with me, and I wouldn't have changed a single thing."

Riley rolled over, letting Lucas hold onto her. Their legs became a tangled mess as they enjoyed each others presence, neither one quite realizing how dependant they were on the other. And neither one of them sleeping as well as they did in quite a long time.


End file.
